Starfox: Season One
by GreatMindofEarth
Summary: Joseph Lemming, Krystal, Fox McCloud, Miyu Lynx, and many more fight for their lives as they encounter many enemies through out their lives, but will they have what it takes to keep everyone alive? Season One.
1. Episode 1 The Endeavor Exodus Part One

**Episode One:**

**The Endeavor Exodus Part One**

**A man by the name of Joseph Lemming, a human, makes the journey of a lifetime when the world of Earth enters more nuclear war.**

**(Denver, CO, United States of America, Earth)**

**(Earth date 12, 20, 2090)**

**(7:30 am Mountain Time zone)**

**(Joseph's point of view)**

**Begin launch?**

The green words on the Plexiglas screen appeared as I sat at the helm of my own ship, the U.S.S. Endeavor. She was a grey color, externally, on the interior was a soft brown/tan, the seats were silver and were padded with black leather. The ship started at a flat point then continued under the torpedo bay and would look like a box with nacelles if the torpedo bay wasn't on top. The nacelles have twenty foot grey flairs, which stored spare energy from the antimatter core. The nacelles started with a horizontal incline that are battery charges which led to the down force adjusters which were neatly tucked behind the battery charges, after the d-force adjusters the twenty foot nacelle flairs started. The nacelles themselves have no extensions and came out about forty feet right under the small port and starboard windows, and the ship is vertically symmetrical. The bow had a creeping incline for about thirty five feet then behind the armor of the bow was the cooling system for the antimatter core. The cooling system stretched upward slightly to reach the torpedo bay. The torpedo bay was no more than six feet vertical; it had five torpedo tubes two facing the bow and three facing the aft. The aft window was right under the end of the torpedo bay. The interior was average, it was also a bit awkward how I planned it out, the helm and tactical faced aft while the personal quarters were inside the bow and they looked like Harry Potters room in the first movie. Tactical was directly behind the seat of the helm and there were four steps that led down to the helm so the tactical could see out the aft window, the helm and the tactical stations were both equipped with a hardened uplink to two tiny cameras facing outward on the bow. I myself could not compete with the ships beauty; I was a six foot two inches tall, bald, albino that looked like a tooth pick. Then the previous green words dissipated and revealed the words in a bright green color:

**Execute**

**Y/N**

Before I pressed Y for yes I looked around the soft brown bridge which split off into my personal quarters, next I looked too see Jessica Glover, the girl who had an extreme impact on my life. She was a Hispanic that loved the taste of a jalapeño, personally I could never eat one, and she also had long jet black hair that was really soft. She was five feet and eight inches tall; she could fit her head perfectly under my chin, if she wanted to that is. I couldn't help but remember how this all started, how I ended up building a ship in an underground base after five years of drawing it out on paper.

_**(Flashback)**_

**(Detroit, MI, United States of America, Earth)**

**(Twenty Years Retrospective)**

**(Third person P.O.V.)**

**2:01 pm Central Time zone**

"…_to you!" "Happy Birthday Joseph!" As young four year old Joseph Lemming looked up with a big smile on his face, he could see his father smiling as he started to speak again._

"_Look at what you mother baked this morning!" as he pointed to Josephs' mother pulling a spaceship themed one layer birthday cake out to the back yard. Joseph could almost taste that wonderful bread his mother cooked every time his birthday rolled around._

_Then it all went silent, Joseph could hear a faint descending whistle then he asked "Daddy what's that noise?" Everyone started to scramble to the emergency bunker as Joseph realized what was happening. A nuclear bomb has been dropped over Michigan, his home. His father ran towards the house to get Josephs' twelve year old sister Miranda, who was grounded. His father quickly told his wife to get Joseph and go to the bunker. Joseph quickly ran to the bunker, and stood in the back of the tightly packed lobby._

_Joseph saw his father run out of the back door just as the bomb detonated, the bunker door shut and locked. Just before his father and only sibling were vaporized by the bomb. "No!" Joseph screamed before he fell to the concrete floor and cried over his loss._

_**(Three days later)**_

_**3:32 pm**_

_Since the bunker wasn't entirely radiation proof, Joseph and everyone else lost all their hair and vomited almost nonstop. Joseph all the sudden could hear what his mother and everyone was thinking, he was disgusted with some thoughts and almost vomited because of it._

"_Mommy, why can I hear what people are thinking?" he said with his missing eye brow raised._

_She gasped and thought 'What?' She finally realized and almost crying she said "I never thought it was possible but, you have Telepathy." Then she broke out in tears over her loss, and everybody in the room stared at him and her._

'_I wonder what that is.' Joseph thought not getting a response._

_**(Eleven years later)**_

_**Denver, Colorado**_

_**2:47 pm**_

"_I am sick and tired of people calling me 'white bowling pin'!" Joseph yelled walking home from school. _

"_It's racist and mean and it's all because I'm pale, bald, and look like a tooth pick!" he said almost alerting the whole block._

"_I think bald guys are kind of cute." A new female voice said._

"_Oh great, now I'm going crazy, no girl would ever think bald guys are cute." He said to himself._

_Just as he said that, a girl ran up to him from behind him. "I do." She said almost scaring Joseph into the road._

"_Um, who are you?" he said blushing slightly_

"_My name is Jessica Glover, you?" she responded _

"_Um… Joseph Lemming." He said cringing, ready for the assault of insults._

"_No way, you're the boy who survived a nuclear attack." she said bringing back painful memories to Joseph._

"_I guess." He said with mixed emotions and his slight smile disappearing._

_Jessica noticed and said with her smile disappearing. "Hey, look I know what happened there and I'm sorry if I brought up bad emotions, if you ever need to talk, my house is right there, ok?" she said looking him in the eyes._

_Joseph responded almost tearing up "Thanks, it means a lot."_

"_No problem, just come over when you need to just talk or just to have a cup of coffee." She responded._

"_Bye now." She said smiling._

"_Bye." Joseph said in a slight whisper._

_**(Later that night)**_

_**11:36 pm**_

"_The world will be disproportional, you need to leave. The world will be disproportional, you must have __**Endeavor**__. The world will be disproportional, you need to leave. The world will be disproportional, you must have __**Endeavor**__." Joseph woke up almost screaming and in a cold sweat. "What was that, and what is Endeavor? Then he quickly fell back to sleep with one thing on his mind: What is __**Endeavor**__?_

_**(Jessica's home)**_

_**(The next day)**_

_**4:02 pm**_

"…_and then it repeated it over and over." Joseph told Jessica._

"_Well it seems you have had a vision". Jessica responded._

"_A vision, I don't see how." He responded._

"_Well look at it this way, this world will be disproportional, and you must leave. Meaning if you don't something might happen."_

"_I see." Joseph responded._

"_You must have this…Endeavor to leave, I think." Jessica said with the sound of slight logic in her voice._

"_Thank you, I think I know what I half to do I'll call you later. What is your number?" Joseph said not even realizing what he just said. Then it hit him, he blushed redder than a glowing tomato._

"_I had a feeling you would ask that." Then she pulled out a paper with her phone number on it, pre-written._

"_B-bye" Joseph stuttered as he started to walk away._

"_Good luck Joseph." Jessica said ending the talk._

_**(Eight years, eleven months, and nineteen days later)**_

_**3:56 pm**_

"_She's finished." Joseph said welding the last of the struts into the hull._

"_It's about time; the thing is already four years old." Jessica replied sitting on a sofa in front of a television screen._

"_What shall I name it?" Joseph said to himself. Thinking back to when he had his dream._

"_I know, I'll name it U.S.S Endeavor, it seems right." Joseph said answering his own question._

"_Uh…Joseph?" Jessica called out to him._

"_Yes, Jessica what do you n-?" Joseph froze as he saw what was on the news._

"_The world will be disproportional." Joseph whispered in pure shock. _

_The camera soon became covered with ash and smoke as the explosion died down to show the real damage. "We are now hearing that the world has lost thirty-eight percent of landmass and ocean mass total." The reporter said with a grim tone to his voice. My face showed no emotion what so ever except for a frown and my eyebrows lowered, but on the inside I was tearing up, badly._

"_The vision was right." I whispered._

"_All those people, just gone." Jessica responded with the same tone._

"_We leave tomorrow." I said._

_I thought to myself 'I don't think she heard *we*._

_The reporter continued "The United States have passed a new law any civilian who tries to leave Earth the will be given one chance to return to the ground, then will be shot down at the risk of a false assumption of a missile from the U.S."_

"_Shot down?!" I yelled out of slight fear._

"_I have an idea; do you know any chemical engineers?" Jessica asked._

"_Yeah, why?" I responded._

_**(The next day)**_

_**8:34 am**_

_I woke up to the sound of whirring and sizzling, I got up and yawned. "What is that noise?" I asked myself. I started towards the sound only to see Jessica…working on my ship._

"_Good morning Joseph" Jessica said with a monotone voice._

"_Morning Jessica, what are you doing to my ship?"_

"_I drove over to that lab you told me about and…"_

"_And what?" I now said with concern._

"_And…I stole some chemicals." She finished her sentence. _

"_What, why?" I said now more concerned._

"_When the reporter said if anyone tried to leave they would be shot down, so I thought since the weapons we use are ballisti-." She said before being cut off._

"_Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down, and what are the chemicals you stole?" I said cutting her off._

"_Metal corrosive." She responded_

"_Jessica, you're a genius, corrosive acid as a protective barrier for metal ballistics." I said giving her a hug and making us both blush slightly._

"_Joseph, question? Can I go with you?" Jessica asked._

"_I was planning on it" I responded._

_**(End flashback)**_

_**(Josephs' P.O.V.)**_

"Joseph, are you all right?" Jessica asked. I nodded and pressed Y then ignition. 10…9…8…7…6… nervousness started overtaking my body, and then I realized I'm afraid of heights. 3…2…1…Liftoff, a large force hit me as my head moved forward almost hitting the console. Then it slowly receded enabling me to use the controls.

"We are receiving transmission." Jessica reported.

**[Open transmission link]**

"Put it through." I responded.

Soldier: "What are you doing, do you actually have the audacity to launch an illegal spaceship! This is you one warning then you will be shot down, disengage you engines NOW!"

"Sorry sir, but I'm not sticking around to see a war we're losing." I responded.

Soldier: "Then prepare to be shot down…"

**[Transmission link ended]**

"Activate ballistic shielding" I commanded.

"Ballistic shieling activated." Jessica responded.

The ship began sparking on the outside as the shielding activated. "So that's what it looks like." I whispered to myself.

**Bvrrooom!**

"Report!" I yelled mostly out of fear.

"Port shielding is down to ninety-four percent!" She yelled back. "Couldn't you make those rockets a little less loud?!" She added.

As more hits peppered the shielding the computer voice said "Stage one low atmospheric booster fuel depleted."

"Decouple stage one…NOW!" I yelled.

"Decoupling stage one." The computer responded.

The ship instantly felt lighter then I yelled "Activate high atmospheric boosters and have all others on standby."

"Activating high atmospheric boosters." The computer voice responded.

**Booomm!**

"Report!" I once again yelled.

"Aft shielding is at thirty percent!" Jessica yelled with fear in her voice now.

"Divert auxiliary power to aft shielding!" I yelled.

"Entering exosphere…NOW!" Jessica reported.

As we passed the last of the atmosphere I said "Decouple the last of the boosters and activate spatial engines and spatial thrusters." I suddenly felt lighter and then I realized no gravity. "Also activate gravity plating." I chuckled as I realized. "We made it! Hahaha! Set a course for Pluto's' orbit."

_**(Four days later)**_

_**2:57 pm Earth time**_

"Captain's log U.S.S. Endeavor Earth date 2090, 12, 24."

"We are leaving the gravity well of Pluto, and are leaving the solar system. I personally don't know where we are going, but as long as it's a smooth ride away from Earth I don't care we have lots of fuel and lots of food, sadly I do feel ignorant for saying that. Now that I thin-."

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"What's that?"

"Computer…end log."

I pressed my COM badge and said "Jessica, report."

"I'm reading massive amounts of nuclear radiation; I'm going to need you on the bridge." Jessica reported.

"On my way." I made my way to the bridge from my quarters. It's not too long a walk. As soon as you leave the rooms you're on the bridge.

"What's wrong?" _I asked._

"That's what's wrong."_ She pointed to the aft window._

_I looked out and saw Earth it had tiny orange glowing spots on it and I said "Did you say nuclear radiation?" I said looking back at her. She nodded. I looked back just as a giant ball of light took Earths' place. I fell to the ground as I winced in mental pain. I could hear screams, explosions, and crumpling, then… nothing except Jessica's thoughts and my own. Next, I realized what had happened…Earth was gone, and we were the last humans, I started to let tears flow as I came to my knees._

"_Computer, scan spatial grid zero-zero-one." Jessica commanded._

"_Scan complete, spatial grid zero-zero-one contains: Asteroids and debris. WARNING: Level 10 shockwave approaching, impact: forty-five seconds."_

"_Red alert, activate ballistic shielding, divert auxiliary power to hull integrity and activate spatial afterburners!" I said as I snapped out of my trance of tears and ran to the helm. The shockwave was large enough to destroy all the planets it touched, creating more, larger, shockwaves and continued to devastate the entire solar system. When it hit the core of Jupiter, all of Jupiter's gasses flooded the system and added onto the shockwave. When it hit Pluto It created some kind of retro shockwave._

"_We can't outrun it!" Jessica yelled._

"_Divert all available power to aft hull integrity." I commanded._

"_Brace for impact!" I added._

_**Swoosh! Creeek! Crack!**_

_Everything slowed down, time, words, and even my coffee spilling all over me._

"_Anntiimaatterr coorre gooiingg crrittiiccall!" Jessica said while time felt slowed down. The retro shockwave hit us and sent us flying far ahead the initial shockwave, just as I hoped._

"_Spaatiiaall aannommally detteccttedd, tthrree seccoondds tto iimpaactt." The computer voice said also in slow motion._

_I looked forward to only see a wormhole directly in front of the ship waiting to consume it. Then everything blacked out._

_**(Location: Unknown)**_

_**(Earth date: 2091, 1, 1)**_

_**(Time: 1:30 pm Earth time)**_

_I heard voices, they said "What is it?" a male voice said. I wouldn't open my eyes in fear of them discovering I was awake._

"_I wish I knew." Another male voice said._

"_From what we know, it has a severe concussion and three broken ribs." The first male voice said._

"Also, I put in my report T.O.D., (Time of Death), as of 2:38 pm Kew standard time; the female humanoid didn't live past her injuries." The second male voice spoke again but this time it sounded grim.

"What about his vessel?" The first male voice spoke again.

"Severely damaged, but with a bit of help I managed to repair it." A new female voice said.

Then it hit me…Jessica, my beautiful jalapeño eater, is dead and I'm the last known human. Out of impulse I yelled at the top of my lungs "JESSICA!" while sitting up on the medical bed and I started to sob. I opened my eyes and noticed something; I saw two amphibians and a lynx all wearing blue scrubs and…standing upright?!

"Quick, sedate him!" the amphibian to my left yelled as the lynx and other amphibian pushed me back onto the medical bed. Then one put a needle to my neck as I struggled to get away.

"Ow!" I yelled as I quickly fell back into a deep sleep. Just before I blacked out I heard the lynx say:

"He feels pain?"

Then once again everything went black.

**(Location: Unknown)**

**(Earth date: 2091, 1, 3)**

**(Time: 1:39 am Earth time)**

"Uh…where am I now?" I asked myself while putting my hand to my head and getting out of the bed I was in. I looked around and recognized a few things before saying. "My quarters." I pressed a button and the door slid open viewing the small bridge. "The bridge." I said thinking someone was there but there wasn't. I walked up to tactical controls seeing a large spider web crack in the center. I looked closer seeing small amounts of blood on the cracks thinking. 'This must be where it happened.' I walked around seeing the helm where I was before the…incident happened. I looked at the panel seeing it was undamaged and in fact it was clean. 'I remembered when I installed it seeing that it had a small stain when I looked at it, now it's gone.' I thought. I sat down and activated the helm allowing me to move the vessel at will, it was also different it was brighter than before and the controls where _very_ different. 'Someone _did_ mess with my ship.' I thought to myself as I familiarized with the new controls. "Computer, transfer tactical controls to the helm console." I said so I didn't half to move between consoles if I was attacked.

"I must continue on without her." I said as tears welted up in my eyes. "She would want me too." I said as I pressed a few controls on the console moving the ship forward. I noticed a torpedo was loaded, but there wasn't any antimatter in it. "Computer, scan torpedo tube one." I demanded.

"Scan complete, torpedo tube one contains: one three percent decayed body and Jessica Glovers' COM badge." I realized that if she was dead she would need a proper ceremony.

**(Three hours later)**

I stood there in my best clothes with my hands behind my back. "Computer, arm and launch the torpedo in torpedo bay one on my command and…play music file…59323 variant 05." I said before I just broke down in tears.

**(A/N: Remember Star Trek three where Commander Spock was launched into space, play that music.)**

"Computer, begin launch of torpedo in torpedo tube one and…launch…when ready." I heard the torpedo bay open and I saw a torpedo slowly fly off.

"Goodbye." I said in a whisper then continuing to sob into the console. I must continue on…for her. "Computer, estimate distance from spatial grid zero-zero-one using star formations."

"Estimation complete, the U.S.S. _Endeavor_ is fifty-five thousand light years from spatial grid zero-zero-one. The computer replied.

'No use turning back now.'

**(Location: Unknown)**

**(Three days later)**

**(Earth date: 2091, 1, 6)**

**(Time: 6:17 am Earth time)**

I woke up to the sound of an alarm that was only supposed to sound when I was under attack. So I quickly made my way to the bridge and I saw what seemed to be three fighter type vessels.

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

'I must be receiving transmission.' I thought to myself. "Well let's see what they want." I said before putting it on the screen.

Grey lupine: "Who are you, what are you?"

His voice was gruff and deep. "I am Captain Lemming of the U.S.S. _Endeavor_, state you purposes." I responded

Grey lupine: "We have scanned your vessel; you have something of value to us, your antimatter core. After we deprive you of that then we will deprive you of your life." He responded.

"If you fire on my vessel and I will be forced to retaliate." I stated.

**[Transmission ended]**

_**Boom, (Shake), Crack!**_

"I'll take that as a no, and they have lasers." I said. I ran up to the controls and said. "Computer, arm three antimatter torpedoes, minimum yield, and delegate one per-ship and fire on my command." I said as the vessel shook violently.

"Fire!" I could hear the three torpedoes launching. As they hit they exploded with a large green haze, the trio of ships were immediately disabled.

"Computer, hail them." I commanded.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Grey lupine: _We_ are _Starwolf;_ I am Wolf O'Donnell, their leader." He responded.

"Well Mr. O'Donnell those torpedoes have lots of radiation, so I will transport, using my molecule enhancer, immunizations so you can stay alive." I stated.

Wolf: "Why do you do this?!" he asked

"Because, I try not to kill people." I responded.

**[Transmission ended]**

"Well, that was interesting." I said.

**(Four hours later)**

"Captain's log U.S.S. _Endeavor_ Earth date 2091, 1, 6."

"After my confrontation with _Starwolf,_ I wondered how humanoid animals were in space and where did they come from? I passed by large debris then I scanned it…it _was_ a planet. I saw a historical buoy and it transmitted this:"

**[Begin playback]**

"Kxaj _nuj_ kxo fcudok Sohadau."

**[End playback]**

"I looked it over and it translated in too: 'This _was_ the planet Cerinia' that answers my question about the debris, it bothers me and I constantly find myself pondering over a question. 'Where there any survivors?' I know this couldn't have happened more than ten years ago, to me that is very recent. I am also worried for myself, since the accident I've been slowly losing my sanity. I can feel it slipping through my fingers; this log is the only thing that slows it down. I also found an M class planet, unpopulated, I thought about setting down there. I also knew that if I did, I wouldn't be going back up. I'm hoping when I do find a populated M class planet, hopefully they will have technology that will allow me to leave and reenter planets without booster stages."

"Computer, end Captains log."

**(Two days later)**

**(Time: 5:46 pm Earth time)**

_**Beep…Beep…Beep…**_

"Uhhh, what is it now." I looked down only to look back up to see a massive light blue and grey frigate, with the name _Excalibur _on the side, moving towards me as I yelped and I put thrusters to full, thinking it was Starwolf, It perused my ship. I yelped again as they hailed me, I slowly put my finger to the accept button.

Soldier: "Cut your engines, we will not harm you."

"Who do you work for, are you Starwolf? I responded quickly as I franticly searched for the torpedo controls.

Soldier: "Starwolf? No, we work for the Cornarian Military."

"What's that? I asked stopping and looking at the screen.

Soldier: "You're not from around here are you?" He asked.

"No, I'm from a planet named Earth its system is about fifty thousand light years from here." I responded.

Soldier: "How did you get here so fast?" He asked in astonishment.

"I'm still figuring that part out." I replied.

Soldier: "You seem like a nice person, but since you are in Cornarian space you must report to our capital world Cornaria." He demanded.

"Sure, why not I've got nothing better to do." I said as I instantly felt ignorant again.

Soldier: "You will dock with our ship and we may continue to speak there, by the way I am Captain Peirce of the _Excalibur_.

**(Cornarian space: Cornaria)**

**(Time 8:36 pm Cornarian time)**

"I am now entering the atmosphere." I stated cutting transmission with the _Excalibur._

"Computer, Engage heat shield." I demanded.

"Unable to comply." The computer voice responded.

"Why?!" I responded out of fear.

"Mechanisms Alpha/Beta are fused together." The voice responded in a monotone. 'It must have happened in my battle with_ Starwolf._'

"WARNING: Bow exceeding maximum heat levels" The computer added as the vessel started shaking violently.

"Computer, open a COM link with the _Excalibur!" _I yelled as the bow hull continued flaring.

**[COM link open]**

**(Captain Peirce of **_**Excalibur**_** P.O.V.)**

Soldier: "Sir, we are receiving transmission."

"Put it through Ensign." I said.

"_Excalibur,_I'm losing (static) require immediate assistance!" (static)

**[End transmission]**

"Where did that transmission originate?" I demanded urgently.

"There!" The Ensign said as he was pointing to the monitor.

"Set a course, full impulse, and when in range put a tractor beam to that ship." I said urgently.

**(Josephs' P.O.V.)**

I tried my best to keep the ship from spinning out of my control, but the RCS, (Rotational Correction System), couldn't keep up and eventually the RCS thrusters ran out of fuel. The ship spun and shook violently, my head went into the new helm controls and continued through the glass screen, and then it went dark.

**[To be continued…]**

**(A/N: Hello, I am your host G.M.E. If you made it this far, don't hesitate to read the second part of this episode. Stick with me and please continue reading, I've gone back to editing this one episode at least seven times since I put it up on fanfiction. Enjoy, and read on people…)**


	2. Episode 1 The Endeavor Exodus Part Two

**Episode One:**

**The Endeavor Exodus Part Two**

**Computer voice: Last time on Star fox…**

* * *

**Joseph: "Brace for impact!"**

* * *

**Doctor: "Also, I put in my report T.O.D., (Time of Death), as of 2:38 pm Kew standard time; the female humanoid didn't live past her injuries."**

* * *

**Joseph:** **"Goodbye."**

* * *

**Joseph: "Excalibur, I'm losing (static) require immediate assistance!"**

**[And now the conclusion]**

**(Cornarian space: Cornaria)**

**(Time 8:30 pm Cornarian time)**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP… **_My COM beeped "Five more minutes." I said groggily. I opened my eyes to see a familiar poster of the original Great Fox on my ceiling. "Well that's not going to happen." I added while talking to myself. "McCloud here." I said while pressing my COM.

Space Dock 025: "_Excalibur _and escorted vessel are now entering Cornarias' gravity well, they request to see you, sir."

"Why do they want to see me?" I responded.

Space Dock 025: "General Pepper has already approved it, sir."

"In orbit or on land?" I asked.

Space Dock 025: "Sub-orbit, sir."

"You do know that sub-orbit is only used wh-." I said before I was cut off.

Space Dock 025: "General Pepper ordered A.S.A.P. sir."

"Fine, tell him I'll be there." I responded.

Space Dock 025: "Yes, sir."

"Captain, to all hands of the Great Fox, report to the bridge immediately." I said while pressing the COM on my door.

**(Three minutes later)**

R.O.B.: "We are receiving transmission from _Excalibur_."

"Put it through R.O.B." I said.

**[Transmission link open]**

Excalibur: "Great Fox, this is the_ Excalibur, _the ship we were escorting has hit deadly reentry without a heat shield, and it is losing control. Are you in the air?"

"Yes, sir we are." I responded.

Excalibur: "We need you to 'catch' them as fast as possible; this is a code one priority."

"On our way." I responded.

**[Transmission ended]**

"R.O.B. set a course for that ship, best possible speed, and then lock on with the tractor beam." I commanded.

"Yes, sir."

"Krystal, how many souls are on that ship?" I asked Krystal

"Only one, but he is not any species I know." She responded.

"Is he conscious?" I asked.

"Ye- it just lost it!" She said starting to worry.

"Are we in range yet R.O.B.?" I asked.

"Negative."

"There it is!" Falco exclaimed.

"What a strange ship." Slippy stated.

"It's gone past us… FOLLOW IT!" I exclaimed.

The metal groaned as we moved downwards trying to 'catch' this thing. "Altitude is getting kind of low." Falco stated.

"Divert all auxiliary power to the engines!" I commanded.

R.O.B.: "We are in range, activating tractor beam."

"Level out!" I commanded.

The ship finally came to a screeching halt as the metal groaned once more. "R.O.B. open a COM link with Cornarian medical, and say one patient needs immediate attention." I said.

**(Location: Cornarian Medical, Cornaria Island, Cornaria)**

**(Three days later)**

**(Time: 4:57 Cornarian standard time)**

**(Josephs' P.O.V.)**

I woke up and this time I opened my eyes, not caring about happens. Then once again, I felt ignorant.

"He's coming around." I heard a male voice say before I was surrounded on all sides of the medical bed by…well animals…also standing upright, and wearing clothes. One 'doctor' wore blue scrubs, another who was orange and looked like a fox wearing a silver vest with a green under shirt with long sleeves. There was also a blue fox wearing a blue combat suit, some of her thoughts where in the same language as the historical buoy. 'Could it be, a…Cerinian?' I continued to look over to the other side of my bed and saw a red and blue feathered avian wearing what looked to be an armored combat suit. Then I adjusted my view to see a green toad in a brown mechanic suit, his name tag said 'Slippy T.'

"Hello, can you understand us?" The orange vulpine said…in English.

"Clearly." I responded weakly.

"Can…you…understand…us?" The avian said in a mocking tone.

"Falco, that's not nice!" The blue vixen exclaimed in a…British accent.

"M-my ship?" I asked weakly.

"Safely being repaired in hangar forty-seven pier three." The vulpine responded.

"Damage?" I asked even weaker.

"Eleven hull fractures and a slightly melted bow." Slippy responded.

"Main computer?" I asked in a weak scratchy voice.

"Fully operational." Slippy responded.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the blue vixen asked.

"RCS malfunction and spinning out of _my_ control." I responded in a better sounding voice.

"What happened?" I asked before sitting up.

"Your ship lost control and we received information on your condition from the _Excalibur_. Then, we chased down your ship and put a tractor beam to it. Finally, we got you here and it's been three days since." The vulpine responded.

"Names?" I asked as I swung my legs over to the side of the bed.

"I am Fox McCloud this is Krystal, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad. Fox responded introducing from right to left.

"What's your name?" Krystal asked.

"Joseph Lemming Ma'am." I responded trying to be respectful.

"My name is Krystal." She responded trying not to giggle.

"Sorry _Krystal,_ where I come from identifying a woman as 'Ma'am is a sign of respect." I responded politely.

"Well thank you." She responded.

"Stop flirting and tell us what you are and what you're doing here." Falco demanded.

"Calm down Falco, he's still recovering from the near crash." Fox said.

"First, I'm a human from the planet Earth, humans are scientifically related to apes but I don't believe it. Second, Earth is about fifty-six thousand light years from here, and it's still fuzzy to me on how I got here." As I explained, they understood more and more, I decided to not to tell them some details due to the fact I just met them, plus some details are too painful to discuss.

"So…I've explained my part, what about you?" I asked.

"Well, I am the leader of the mercenary team Starfox. We have s-."

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**_

"Sorry, we need to report back to the Great Fox for our mission briefing." Fox said.

Fox and the rest started to leave when I said. "Thanks again."

"No problem." Fox said as he opened the door and walked out with the rest of the team.

'Mercenaries…huh.' I thought as I lay back down on the medical bed. 'I think I'm going to stay here for a while.' I thought as I fell fast asleep.

**(Location: Cornarian Medical, Cornaria Island, Cornaria)**

**(Next morning)**

**(Time: 7:29 am Cornarian standard time)**

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP **_

I woke to the sound of my COM badge activating and answering a subspace transmission. 'I need to remind myself to turn that darn thing off.' I thought to myself as I reached for my COM badge. "Captain Lemming here." I said as I yawned.

"Mr. Lemming this is General John Pepper, I heard about you're little accident four days ago." Pepper said.

"Yes, do you need something?" I asked hoping not.

"I would like you to meet me in my office at 0800 hours, today, I already have armed escort ready for your transportation. See you then, Pepper out."

I sighed as I got up from the medical bed and replaced the teal medical gown with my best clothing. 'Well if I'm meeting the General I might as well look my best.' I thought as I rushed over to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection and saw the damage, I had second degree burns all the way from my left wrist to my left ear. Luckily when I looked at the papers on the counter next to the sink, they said it would heal all the way. 'Lucky me.' I thought, I genuinely felt lucky. I made my way to the door and looked at myself in the reflective control panel. "I hope I don't look too bad." I said to myself as I glared at my burns and temporarily scarred skin. I opened the door to see four heavily armed guards wearing white and blue armor. Then as they saw me they saluted.

"Are you ready, sir?" The soldier to my left asked still saluting.

"At ease, soldier." I said as they put their arms down.

"Why are you saluting?" I asked.

"We know you are a captain, sir." The soldier on the right said.

"Not legally, you do know that, right?" I responded.

"Technically you are General Pepper did that yesterday, sir." The same soldier responded.

"Well then, let's go." I said as I was kind of shocked that a General that I don't even know gave me the automatic rank of Captain, even though I'm not in the military.

We made our way to a limo like vehicular on the side of the road. I got in the back of the black limo, as did three of the four soldiers. The fourth made his way to the driver's side of the limo and started driving. Five minutes later, we reached the building and walked inside after parking. I opened the door and was greeted by General Pepper who was standing there waiting.

"Hello, Joseph it's good to finally meet you." The hound said with a cheerful yet stern tone to his voice.

"Likewise, General." I responded as I shook his hand and we started towards his office.

**(General Pepper's office, Cornaria Island, Cornaria)**

**(Thirty minutes later)**

"…and then I ended up here." I finished telling him my story and all details.

"Well you seem to have had quite the exploration trek." General Pepper said.

"Can I ask you something, why did you assign me as a captain?" I asked.

"When I read the report on how you entered Cornarian space and almost crashed I thought you would want it, but since yo-." He said before I cut him off.

"No, no, no its okay, I…would like to stay a captain, if it's okay with you." I responded.

"Okay, you may stay a captain, if you choose something that requires you to use your ship at least once a week." He responded.

"Hmmm…military?" I asked.

"Surprisingly, it's full." He responded.

"Full wow, well how about…cargo transporting?" I asked.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Well what else is better, I get to go to new planets, meet people, and get paid while I'm dropping cargo." I responded while immediately feeling ignorant. "Also, could you pay for the modifications to my ship, I'll pay you back." I added.

"Okay, but under one condition." He said.

"What condition?" I asked.

**(Seawall batteries, Cornaria Island, Cornaria)**

**(Time: 12:36 pm Cornarian local time)**

"I want you to take this warehouse off my hands." He said pointing to the dreadnought sized warehouse we were standing next too.

"How is that a condition?" I asked.

"I asked anyone if they wanted it and they said they had no use for it. Then I tried to sell it, but when I did people said whey only wanted the land. This is the hangar the 'Great Fox I' was built in, it's sentimental." He explained.

"Well I can dock my ship in it, rent it out to ten people, have room for myself, and with room to spare." I said chuckling.

"So will you take it?" The General said almost sounding desperate.

"Well, if you don't want it…sure." I responded.

"Let's go get your ship." The General said.

"What do you mean; it's still being repaired and refitted." I said.

"Our build speeds are the best in the Lylat system." The General responded.

"Lylat system?" I asked.

"It's the solar system we're in." The General explained.

**(Hangar forty-seven pier three, Cornaria Island, Cornaria)**

**(Time: 11: 51 am Cornarian central time)**

"Wow, it looks better than I thought it would look." I said in amazement.

"Well, I need to get back to that paperwork, Oikonny just won't give up." The General said before getting in to his hover car and flying off.

"Is she ready to go?" I asked the engineer who was working on a lightly colored fighter.

The engineer didn't know I was there and he fell off his step stool onto his back, he looked familiar. He got up and brushed off the dust on his brown overalls and turned around.

"Slippy?!" I said in amazement.

"Joseph?" He responded.

"Yeah, it's me." I responded.

"Just the person I wanted to see." He said as he walked over to my ship.

"Why did you want to see me?" I asked.

"Your ship, I can see how you built it, it's just…complex. I would like to keep it here until later tonight to run a level twelve diagnostic on it." Slippy replied.

"Sorry, but I half to use it to transport materials to my new home." I responded.

"Well ok, see you around then." Slippy said in slight disappointment

"How about you do it next time I see you." I said hoping to alleviate the disappointment.

"Sure, sounds good." He responded with joy.

**(Location: Great Fox)**

**(Time: 9:28 pm Zenith nebula time)**

**(Fox P.O.V.)**

"That Joseph character is an interesting person." I said to myself as I lie wide awake in my bed.

_**BEEP BEEP…BEEP BEEP**_

"Come in." I responded to the 'doorbell'. It was Krystal.

"Fox, may I speak with you?" Krystal said.

"Sure, what about?" I said as I stood up and walked to the doorway.

"It's Joseph; I think he's hiding something."

**[End Episode One]**


	3. Episode 2 Bearings

**Episode Two:**

**Bearings**

**(Venom, Cornarian space)**

**(Time: 5:30 pm Venom local time)**

**(Earth date: 2, 2, 2091)**

**(Josephs P.O.V.)**

"Where are they, they said they would meet me here at five thirty." I muttered. A humanoid walked around the corner with about fifteen soldiers behind him.

"About time, where have you been?" I asked.

"Busy, where's my cargo?" The tall lizard asked.

"Right here." I said pointing to the cargo pod behind me.

"Well, hand it over." He said impatiently.

"Where are my thousand credits?" I asked.

"Right here." He said as he pulled out a blaster pistol.

"Really, a pistol?" I said chuckling.

"Fine then, looks like I'll just take that cargo." He said as his finger pressed down on the trigger.

_**SHHHHHH!**_

"A shield?!" he exclaimed.

"State of the art, I've never trusted you and I never will." I said before walking to the ramp of my ship. "Sorry, but you lost the chance to get this cargo." I added before closing the ramp.

"You will die!" The lizard said while the ramp closed.

"Not today." I muttered to myself.

I took off while the group of soldiers opened fire on my ship.

"Computer, activate electric shielding." I commanded.

Then as I was leaving the atmosphere I saw five Venomin fighters.

"You people just don't give up do you?" I said to myself as they started opening fire on me.

I fired three torpedoes and detonated them early so I might escape without hurting anyone too much, I was wrong. The five ships followed through and continued firing.

**(EM SURGE EXPLODES IN BACKGROUND)**

"Computer, report!" I yelled.

"Primary shielding is down; secondary shielding is at eighty-seven percent." The computer responded.

I fired ten torpedoes and delegated two per ship. Two ships were disabled and one was severely damaged. Then the other two retreated back to the surface. 'No casualties, the way I like it.' I thought to myself before sipping at my coffee.

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**_

My COM buzzed. "Computer, accept subspace transmission."

**[Transmission link open]**

"JOSEPH, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" General Pepper exclaimed.

"What do you mean general?" I honestly asked.

"THE VENOMIN LEADER JUST CONTACTED ME AND SHOWED ME A RECORDING OF YOU FIRING AT THEIR SHIPS!" General Pepper exclaimed. I swear I could hear his blood pressure.

"It was a trap; the Venomin leader would have killed me had I not had a shield around me and my ship." I responded.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're going to jail, turn yourself in and you can keep the rank of captain. You cost the Venomin military over fifteen hundred thousand credits, in less than a minute. A fifteen hundred thousand credits I half to pay because of you." General Pepper said while looking away and ending the transmission.

**[Transmission ended]**

**(General Peppers P.O.V.)**

I pressed the intercom to my secretary. "Get me Star fox." I said grimly. "I can't just send anyone after him, he's too advanced."

"I have Star fox on line one, sir." My secretary said.

I pressed the 'L1' button on my desk.

"Yes General, what do you need?" Fox asked.

"Do you remember Joseph Lemming?" I asked.

"Yes…" Fox responded in a skeptical tone.

"I need you to apprehend him." I replied.

"Sir, you do know we aren't bounty hunters?" Fox asked.

"Yes, but this is a mission, Joseph's weaponry is far superior to any of ours, except for the Great Fox's main cannons." I responded.

"Well, what about our pay?" Fox asked.

"Bring Joseph to me and then we talk about pay." I responded.

"Yes, sir." Fox responded while he disconnected the link.

**[Transmission ended]**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

"Krystal, remember how you thought Joseph was hiding something, well we're about to find out what that was." I said.

"I hope I'm wrong." Krystal responded.

"R.O.B. set a course for the Zenith nebula." I commanded.

"Why search there Fox?" Krystal asked.

"If I'm right, he'll be there." I responded. "It's the safest place to conceal a ship like his." I added.

**(Zenith nebula)**

**(Four hours later)**

**(3****rd**** person P.O.V.)**

"Captains log CV-85 U.S.S. Endeavor.'

"The Zenith nebula is a good place to hide, but it is also very obvious. I have seen the Great Fox enter the nebula one hour ago, looking for me I suppose. I h-."

"Computer, end log"

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP

"They found me! Red alert, raise ballistic and electric shielding!"

"Joseph Lemming, this is the Great Fox, lower your shields and prepare to be arrested." A tan hare said.

Joseph ignored him and sped away. The Great Fox descended out of the nebula and perused after launching four fighters. Then a yellow glow started emitting from the forward cannons. The fighters started to barrage the Endeavor. And then they moved away as the forward cannons fired and missed the Endeavor by a meter. The Endeavor returned fire with five maximum yield torpedoes. Connecting with the hull of the Great Fox and putting severe burn marks on its hull. Next, the Great Fox started firing from its wing tips and let out another main cannon barrage, only missing the Endeavor's hull by mere centimeters. This made the shields flare, then the Endeavor detached the cargo pod from its underside and sped up. The cargo pod was filled with twenty maximum yield torpedoes; it detonated and devastated the port hull of the Great Fox, almost sending it adrift and it also disabled the two port wings and disrupter cannons. The four fighters started a bombing run impairing aft torpedo tube one and the port nacelle. Then the Great Fox let out a single pair of lasers from its main cannons then lost all power and started drifting. The blast hit and disabled the Endeavor while knocking Joseph out.

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

"He knows how to put up a fight, and those torpedoes are devastating." I said in astonishment. "Dock his ship and get him to the medical bay." I added. Then I saw the damage to the Great Fox.

"How bad is it?" I asked.

"Well, we lost all main reactors, two stabilizers, two disrupter cannons, a part of the docking bay is crushed, and our main cannons are offline from overuse." Peppy responded.

My eyes widened when I saw the two port stabilizers missing. Krystal didn't speak for the next two hours. Falco looked unfazed, and Slippy was complaining about repairs.

**(Maximum security jail, Prison Island, Cornaria)**

**(Two days later)**

**(Time: 9:43 am Prison Island central time)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"Three weeks in jail, I would have died." I muttered.

"Lemming you got a group of visitors." The jailer said as he opened my cell door.

"Who?" I asked as I shaded my eyes from the light.

"They say you know them." He responded.

"Fine." I responded as I stood up and walked to the door only to be cuffed and walked to the waiting room by four guards with large rifles. We entered the room and I saw…

"Starwolf." I mumbled.

"Hello, Lemming." Wolf said. "I heard about your arrest, and I wanted to see it for myself." He added.

"Well if you're just going to gloat I might as well leav-." I said as I was cut off.

"We actually have an opening on the team, we want you there." Wolf responded.

"Tempting, but I'm not interested in being a pirate." I replied, disgusted with their offer.

Wolf growled and walked off with the rest of his team. I was walked back to my cell, when I heard a voice in my head. _'Joseph, can you hear me?' _It was Krystal. _'What do you want?'_ I responded. _'You are telepathic, I knew it.'_ She responded. _'Is that all?'_ I responded in a groggy tone. _'Actually, I wanted to know what it is you're not telling us.'_ She replied as my eyes widened. _'How bout we talk face to face when I'm out of here?'_ I asked. '_Okay_.' She said as my mind went silent.

**(Three weeks later)**

I was walked out of the jail and was let go, the jailer pointed to my hover car and said. "Your ride to Cornaria city." I nodded and saw a fighter with Krystal standing next to it. We made eye contact and I started walking to my car which the jailer pointed to, when I heard: 'What are you doing, you said we would talk.' Krystal said using her telepathic powers.

"Because it's too painful to talk about it!" I yelled while looking in her direction. I reached the car as Krystal started walking to me. I started the vehicle and was ready to take off when Krystal walked up to the driver's door. I rolled down the window and she spoke.

"I-I'm sorry, I never thought about it that way." She said feeling sorry.

"Now you know." I said coldly as I rolled up the window and took off towards Cornaria city. She walked back to her fighter and went towards the shipyard section of Cornaria city. As for me I went to the ship impound, where my ship hopefully was, I was wrong. I looked around as I flew slowly over the impound lot, Endeavor wasn't there. 'Maybe it's still being repaired?' I thought as I changed course towards the shipyards. 'I hope I don't run in to Krystal.' I thought. When I reached the shipyard I saw the four fighters that helped to put me in jail, the sight ran anger through my body. I set down near the entrance. I walked to where my ship was last time and it was empty. All except for a note on the door.

_To Joseph, I knew you would try to look for your ship and that you wouldn't want to talk about what details you left out of your story. So, I had Slippy put it in the Great Fox so you would half to tell us to get it._

_-Krystal_

"Gosh dang it!" I yelled as I ripped the letter into shreds and walked to the Great Fox. It was at the end of pier five on the opposite side of the shipyards, so it gave me time to think. 'Am I really going to tell people that I barely know? If I do what will they do to me? If I don't tell them I'll never get Endeavor back, legally, and I'm not going back to jail. I got lucky; I was only put in there for three weeks while I lost the rank of captain, for good. If I don't get endeavor back I'll half to live off of my savings, (five hundred credits), and that won't last me long.' Before I knew it I was at the Great Fox and had been standing there for about five minutes, completely oblivious to the Star fox trying to break the trance I was in. I blinked a few times and said.

"Can I get my ship back first?" I asked.

"Actually, we needed to sell it to cover the costs of repairing the Great Fox." Slippy said as I finally came back into reality.

"Yeah, apparently it was worth over three million credits." Fox added.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I sat on the ground and curled up into a partial ball rocking back and forth saying 'Endeavor' over and over.

"We didn't sell the torpedoes." Slippy said.

"WHAT GOOD ARE TORPEDOES WHEN I DON'T HAVE A SHIP TO USE THEM?!" I yelled and continued to rock back and forth quietly saying 'Endeavor'.

"Look we still have the main computer." Slippy said trying to cheer me up.

"LET ME SEE THAT!" I yelled as I grabbed it from Slippy's hand. I scanned it over, and said. "This isn't the main computer!" I yelled.

"This is a segment of my heat shield!" I yelled while dropping it and continued to be traumatized.

"All those logs, statistics, and songs, gone, those where the last piece of human culture." I whispered as even more trauma set in and everyone's ears perked up.

"What?" Fox asked in a slight whisper.

"I'M THE LAST HUMAN, THE LAST OF MY SPECIES AND NOW ALL OF ITS CULTURE IS-IS GONE!" I yelled and attracted attention from the guards.

"You never told us that." Falco said with his eyes wide open.

"Then you have got to do something, other than let the human race die! Fox exclaimed.

"It's already dead, we annihilated ourselves, we were never meant to live long in the universe." I responded too emotional to speak in more than a whisper.

"You didn't leave Earth alone, did you?" Falco asked at exactly wrong time.

Tears began welting up and started to overfill my eyes and I nodded.

"Well where is your partner then?" Peppy asked as he was walking out from the Great Fox.

My eyes widened and finally let loose all the tears. "Her name was...Jessica, she...died in...the wormhole accident." I replied as an instant cold chill shot up my spine.

"Oh…" Peppy and Falco said as they looked away.

"I-I need to g-go." I said while still sobbing and I began to walk to my car. Nobody stopped me, when I got there I started up the engine and sat there for a minute and then flew off. I noticed two fighters behind me, it was Fox and Krystal. Then I really lost it, I dove below four layers of traffic and they followed trying to get a tractor beam to my car. Then I flew around the military outpost a few times and managed to get shot at. Next, I dove into oncoming traffic and pulled up just before a ground car almost impacted with my car. Finally, I pulled up to the level I was on before I lost it. I decided to go home to the warehouse, Fox and Krystal continued following me. When I got home they set down and got out of their fighters.

"What was that?!" Fox yelled in amazement rather than anger.

I got out still sobbing and said: "Crazy driving." I stopped sobbing long enough to say it then continued while walking to the door of my home.

"What is this place?" Krystal asked.

"My home." I replied. "It's also the hangar where the Great Fox I was built. I added.

"I've always wanted to be in here." Fox said.

"What do you mean?" I asked calming down from the barrage of emotions.

"Well, my dad, James McCloud, would never let me in here because it was 'secret'." Fox replied as he looked around the inside.

"Well here you go." I said pointing to my room made of plaster walls and an aluminum ceiling in the corner of the warehouse while the rest was empty, but lit.

"Wow, it's almost like an underground cavern." Krystal said in astonishment.

"Well, look all you want, and then go." I said as they gave me questionable looks.

"I'm tired, I need my sleep." I said as a slight smile slid across my face.

**(Three weeks later)**

**(Time: 7:01 am Cornaria Island local time)**

_**BANG BANG BANG!**_

"Hello, Joseph? Are you there?" A familiar voice said. I walked over to the door that led to the inside of the warehouse.

"Who is it?" I asked groggily still waking up.

"Who do you think?" A new voice added. I opened the door to see the entire Star Fox team with the exception of Peppy.

"What's going on?" I asked delighted to see them again.

"Well, let us in and we will tell you." Fox said.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

"The Aporoids huh, so that's what those ugly beasts where." I said.

"The entire city was evacuated, how did you manage to stay?" Fox asked.

"I refused to go." I responded.

"Well it seems this place was untouched." Falco said.

"Well it turns out; my old antimatter torpedoes make great hand weapons, if you can control the antimatter." I said as I sat on my chair.

"The Aporoids couldn't get close enough to do damage." I responded.

"So the Great Fox destroyed huh…that thing survived twenty-five maximum yield torpedoes and it gets destroyed by intergalactic bugs." I chuckled. "I feel insulted." I said while laughing.

"Well your torpedoes came close to disabling the Great Fox." Fox replied as he chuckled.

"So what are you here for again?" I asked.

"Well, with the Great Fox destroyed, we have no home. General Pepper said he would get us separate hotel rooms, but…hotel rooms get cramped very fast." Fox responded.

"So…you and your team want to stay here?" I asked as Fox nodded. "Well, I'll need some money to put up walls, ceilings, and other things for you." I added.

"Of course, Falco and Slippy will help you on construction." Fox said as he nodded to them.

"Okay, I'll let you stay, on one condition; you let me join Star fox" I said. It became very quiet for about three minutes then Fox finally spoke.

"Consider it rent." Fox said.

"Well we better get going, it's going to be dark in twelve hours and I want at least Krystal's room done today." I said to Falco and Slippy.

"Why Krystal's room?" Fox asked.

"She needs somewhere to sleep, and we can sleep on the floor." I replied.

"What about your bed?" Fox asked.

"My bed is made of solid stone without pillows and blankets." I responded.

"Oh…" Fox said quietly. Then me, Slippy, and Falco stood up and walked to the door leaving Fox and Krystal alone. I smirked at the idea of them…alone, a mental image of Fox blushing while Krystal laughed at something he 'accidentally' said. Krystal gave me a death stare. 'Don't even think about it.' She said using her telepathic powers. 'I'm afraid I already have.' I responded, and then I chuckled lightly as I walked out the door.

**[End Episode Two]**


	4. Episode 3 New Information

**Episode Three:**

**New Information**

**Its Krystal's birthday in one week and Fox has no idea on what to get her; Joseph helps, but when he does help it requires Fox to research the Endeavor and its current whereabouts.**

**(Seawall batteries, Cornaria Island, Cornaria)**

**(Earth date 3, 19, 2091)**

**(Time: 1:28 am Cornarian local time)**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I was walking down the hall for a midnight snack when I heard computer clacking from the kitchen. I walked over to see what it was and I peeked around the corner to see Fox on his computer. I tried to read his mind but all I could get was an image of a brick wall. 'Joseph must have told him how he could put up mental barriers.' I thought to myself. I walked around the corner and when Fox saw me he slammed the computer shut and said.

"Krystal, what are you doing up so late?" He asked.

"I was going to ask you the same." I replied trying to change the topic because the mystery of the midnight snacker hadn't been solved yet.

"I was looking at the…uh…Star fox fan page." He said unsure of his answer.

"Since when do you look at that webpage, now are you going to tell me the truth?" I asked while he nodded 'No'.

"I bet if I go talk to Joseph he'll tell me." I said knowing he wouldn't.

"Tell you what, exactly?" Joseph said as he emerged from the dark almost giving me a heart attack, and Fox was unfazed.

"Don't EVER do that again." I said while still recovering from the fright.

"Sorry, it just seemed like perfect timing." Joseph said while smiling.

"Well, since we are all awake I would like to speak with Joseph alone for a minute." Fox said as he and Joseph walked into the living room next door down the hallway.

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

"Okay, think of anything yet?" I asked.

"No, not yet, how about you." Joseph asked.

"No, but I'll distract her while you go into her room and see if you can find anything." I said.

"Are you sure, I've never been in her room and snooping doesn't seem right." Joseph asked.

"Look, I know you want to be a gentleman and not snoop, but if this is going to be perfect for her you need to snoop around." I said as Krystal walked in the room.

"Remember the plan." I said as Joseph left the room.

"What plan Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Um…the plan to…integrate some new systems in the AR-wings." I said barely able not to think about her birthday.

"Are you sure?" She asked while folding her arms.

"Y-yeah…Joseph is working with Slip to integrate antimatter c-cores in the p-power supply." I said as I stuttered and slightly blushed.

"You're lying." She said while leaning on the doorway. 'Oh crap she knows something.' I thought to myself.

"I might know something, or I could be tricking you into thinking I know something." She said confusing me even more.

"Um…um…so what about that midnight snacker?" I said trying to change the subject. She even looked guilty when I said that.

"Um…I-I don't know what you're talking about." Krystal said as she looked away in a futile attempt to cover a face of guilt.

"Fox, come here." Joseph whispered from the other room.

"Did you find anything?" I asked as I entered the other room.

"I might have, but it's written in Ceriainan dialect, it going to take me a while to translate it into English without the Endeavor's main computer. I would suggest alternatives. If Krystal dose know, it's going to be a while before we know what she wants." Joseph stated grimly.

"I have an idea, try to translate it, and I'll search for the Endeavor in my personal AR-wing. Maybe, we can get the owner to let us download that part of the main computer." I replied as Krystal entered the room.

"We'll stay in touch." Joseph said as he started walking out the door.

"Well I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." I said and then I went to my room to lie down with Krystal's birthday still hot on my mind.

**(The next morning)**

**(Time: 7:04 am Cornarian local time)**

"Well, I'm going out to Cornaria's only up-to-date ship archive." I said to Krystal, Slippy, Falco and Joseph in the meeting this morning. Then I hopped in my AR-wing and left. When I reached the only holographic book in the archive with the names of ships with the letter 'E' in the beginning of the name I thought: 'Endeavor was a cargo vessel so…CV- something.' I looked at the names of only one ship with the name Endeavor, it was labeled:

**U.S.S. Endeavor / CV-85 / Cargo Transportation**

Then I looked at the history of it…it was very interesting. It had a history, after we sold it, of drug dealing and being sold back to back between drug dealers as a transport vessel. It also noted in red, 'If you see this vessel, stay away and contact the military. DO NOT attempt to make hostile contact.' Then I looked at the current ship status and it read:

**Current Captain: Dobby Frederickson / Current Location: Unknown / missing for two days / last seen: Near Kew system**

I set the book down, and thought: 'Well, if we do find it we'll, probably be destroyed. The chance of actually finding it is slim to none.' I put the book back and walked out of the archive.

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"Why are you acting so different?" Krystal asked me as she got an apple from the refrigerator.

"I can't tell you that." I replied as an apple with teeth marks was thrown at me, she probably didn't like the taste of it.

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's secret." I said.

"I can keep secrets." She responded.

"It's Fox's secret." I said.

"Please." She said trying to get me to say what it was, it worked.

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you." I replied.

"Me and Fox know that your birthday is next week and we wanted to make it good for you. I read your mind while you were sleeping and that's how I know. I told Fox and he came up with the idea of a birthday party, naturally I agreed. Ever since then we've been trying to find you a present, he is at the ship archive looking for my ship so we can download a part of the main computer memory. So far no luck."

"Why do you need your ships memory?" She asked.

"Well…Fox sent me to search…your room for…any signs of well…anything you might want." I said as I put my hand behind my neck. Then a splotch of colors exploded as I realized I was on the floor with a strong stinging sensation on my cheek.

"That is for going in my room without asking and reading my mind without my permission." She said looking at me on the ground holding my face.

Then she helped me up and gave me a…hug and said: "And this is for caring about it." I backed off and said.

"Okay, but save the romance stuff for Fox, not me."

"Sorry, it's just Fox…I know how he feels for me but…he just won't admit it." She replied.

"Love will do that to a person, especially Fox." I said.

"Y-you know?" She asked.

"What's not to know, he has even told me. By the way don't tell him I said that." I replied.

"I'll think about that. By the way, I would like either a new canvas for my staff or a second seat in my AR-wing." Then she walked out of the kitchen.

'It's too early for romance; I need to have this stopped.' I thought. Then I looked out from the kitchen and saw Krystal walking down the hall. '…or not?' I thought.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked from behind me.

"Thinking." I replied not even bothering to look away.

"By the way, I found out what Krystal wants." I said.

"Well, I found how your ship has been being used." Fox replied.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, drug dealers have been using it to transport drugs across the Lylat system." Fox responded.

"Well then." I said in astonishment.

**(The next week)**

**(At Krystal's birthday party)**

"Oh, unwrap this one, it's from me." I said pointing to a box on the table.

"Okay, I will." Krystal replied.

Her face lit up as she opened the box and saw a new canvas for her staff.

"Thank you so much." She said while holding the canvas.

"You are very welcome." I said.

"Now, I have a gift for you." Fox said as he stood up and was followed by Krystal, then me, then Falco and Slippy. We reached the hangar when Fox pointed to her AR-wing and said.

"I installed a second seat in your AR-wing for you."

"Well, I wonder what I'm going to use that for." She said as she winked at Fox and he blushed. He walked over to me and said.

"What kind of wink was that?" He asked.

"I can't tell you that." I said as he jabbed my arm.

"Why not?" He asked determined to get an answer.

"Well, I made a promise." I replied.

"With Krystal?" He asked.

"With Slippy, Falco, you, _and_ Krystal." I said as I started to walk away.

"So, you know everybody's secrets, huh." Falco said while cracking his knuckles.

**(Later that night)**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

I was lying in my bed thinking about Endeavor of all topics. 'Drug dealers? Why didn't I look closer at his report? Why didn't I even ask his current career?'

_**BEEP, BEEP…BEEP, BEEP**_

"It's open." I said.

"Fox, I need to go." Joseph said as he entered the room.

"To look?" I responded.

"Yes, I must look for Endeavor, if the owner hasn't already figured out how to make antimatter torpedoes." Joseph replied.

"Well, then I'm going with you." I said.

"You do know that there is a good chance I'll never return, right? Joseph said as his facial expression changed from emotionless to grim.

"That's if you don't have me to help." I said intent on going.

"Fine." Joseph said reluctantly.

"Good now le-." I was cut off by a needle to my neck.

"I'm sorry Fox, but I can't risk two lives." I heard before blacking out.

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

I held Fox in my arms and set him down on his bed and walked out the door. I went to my personal armory and grabbed a sniper rifle the length of my height and with ballistic rounds the size of three of my fingers put together. I also grabbed a large box carrying armor piercing, explosive, and timed ballistic rounds. Then I walked to my closet and grabbed a multi-threat armored combat suit. It also was made for low profile, for snipers, close or long range, and I started putting it on. Finally, I grabbed a five hundred terabyte USB and thought. 'I can finally use this equipment I've made.'

"Put your hands in the air and drop the weapon!" Krystal said from behind me, not knowing it was me because the equipment is _that_ good. I put the rifle on the floor and turned around and took off my helmet.

"Hello, Krystal." I said as she dropped the blaster rifle and fell backwards onto the doorway.

"J-Joseph?" She said scared half to death.

I picked up my gear and weapon then I started putting on my armor.

"What are you doing, what is this?" She said beginning to stand up.

"This is my personal armory, and I am going to search for Endeavor. Right now you know too much, I'm sorry." I said as I pulled out a silver tube with a needle at the end and I put it to her neck. I closed my closet and armory then I bolted the rest of my armored suit into place. I picked up Krystal and walked to her room then I set her on her bed. Next, I walked up the stairs to the hangar and opened Krystal's AR-wing and got in after setting my gear on the second seat. Then I activated the jump drive engines I installed two days ago. I opened the hangar doors and flew out. I left the atmosphere and set a course for Kew, the bounty hunter planet, hopefully I can find someone who has seen my ship.

**(The next morning)**

**(Time: 11:56 am Cornarian local time)**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

(Yawn) "I feel rested" I said while feeling a sharp pain on the side of my neck. I put my hand there and felt dry blood and thought. 'At least it's dry.' I walked to the kitchen and saw the clock and it said: 11:59 am. 'I guess I slept in.' I sat down after making some French toast, Krystal walked in the room holding her neck.

"You okay Krystal?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just this sharp pain in my neck." She replied as she showed me, it also had dry blood on it.

"Hm…that's weird I have the same thing on my neck." I said showing her.

"It might be a bug bite." She said.

"Want to test out your new AR-wing?" I asked changing the subject.

"Sure." She said.

We walked to the stairs and walked to the hangar.

"It's gone!" Krystal yelled as I looked to see her fighter missing.

I put my finger to a control outlet while noticing the hangar doors where open.

"McCloud to Lemming." I said over the intercom.

**[No response]**

Then I remembered everything from me thinking about the Endeavor to me getting a needle to the neck.

"Krystal, stay here." I said as I ran to my AR-wing and flew off. I flew directly to the orbital atmosphere shipyard and set down in the hangar bay of the station. I asked to see an old friend, who was captain of the _Enterprise_. Then I was guided to his ready room, and I walked in.

"Fox, buddy where have you been all this years?" A familiar voice said.

"Hello Bill." I said.

"So what can I do for you?" Bill asked.

**(A/N: His name is Bill Grey.)**

"Well, I need you to help me track someone down." I responded.

"Well the entire _Enterprise_ crew is willing to help you. What's the name of who you're trying to track down?" He asked.

"Joseph Lemming." I replied.

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

I walked into a 'saloon' seeing lots of people in either armor or carrying around large weapons. I sat down at the front and saw a pink feline sitting next to me. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Sure." She responded.

"Have you seen a ship by the name Endeavor around here?" I asked as the entire room went silent and was looking at me.

"We should talk elsewhere." She said before standing and walking out of the 'saloon', I followed.

"Okay, what about Endeavor?" She asked.

"I need to find it and apprehend it." I replied.

"Are you some kind of secret agent?" She asked.

"No, I'm just looking for the ship." I responded.

"I saw it about one day ago." She said.

"Time?" I asked.

"That a little fuzzy, I'll need ten credits for that answer." She replied with a smirk.

I handed her ten credits, and she said. "I saw it at ten thirty pm." She replied.

"Thanks." I said as I walked started walking off.

"By the way my name is Katt the bounty hunter." She said as I walked to the AR-wing and saw it had been gratified.

"Great, _real_ swell." I said before getting in and flying off.

'It couldn't be far from here.' I thought to myself as I saw a shadow form on the surface of the AR-wing. I looked up and saw the Endeavor flying above me. "Speak of the devil." I said before I realized it was arming torpedoes. Then one shot out of aft torpedo tube two, I barrel rolled out of the way and began firing at the torpedo. I activated jump engines and left, an AR-wing is nice but it is no match for the Endeavor, even with me at the controls of one. I fell out of jump space and saw the Endeavor following, it stopped and armed torpedoes again. I noticed it had red and stubby engine flairs instead of grey and long engine flairs.

"What have you done to my ship?" I whispered.

It fired five medium yield torpedoes, I shot down the first two and barrel rolled my way out of the others. Then a torpedo, I somehow missed, hit my engines, dead on, rendering them useless. The Endeavor hailed me.

**[Transmission link open]**

"I am Dobby Frederickson, and I will destroy your vessel and you _will_ die!"

**[Transmission Ended]**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

"ETA?" Bill asked the helm.

"Thirty seconds, sir. If we move any faster she'll fly apart." He added.

"Fly her apart then!" Bill yelled as the shaking became stronger.

**(Dobby's P.O.V.)**

"I'm reading a ship moving out of jump space." The other drug dealer said. I looked at him with my eyes widened.

"It's the _Enterprise_." I stood up as I heard, I was speechless.

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

A communications link was opened.

"Joseph are you okay?" Fox asked while standing next to Bill.

"Fine, but my engines are out." I responded just as I saw the Endeavor move to jump space.

"Don't worry about that ship right now, before it moved to jump space we downloaded about five terabyte's of data from the main computer." Bill said as a tractor beam locked on to the AR-wing.

"Krystal and Slippy are going to be furious." Fox said while looking at the graffiti and damage on the AR-wing.

"I'm not sure if my armor is going to survive." I replied while chuckling.

"Do you think we will ever see Endeavor again?" I asked completely changing the tone of my voice.

"Not a doubt in the universe." Fox responded.

**[End Episode Three]**


	5. Episode 4 Falco's Favorite Holiday

**Episode Four:**

**Falco's favorite holiday**

**{Warning: This episode is rated T for teen because of partial gore and violence.}**

**{****Viewer discretion advised.}**

**It's April first, April fool's day, and Falco sets up a house of pranks in the warehouse with only one way out. The team must survive twenty four hours in the warehouse, quit, or find the only way out, while unknowingly harboring a mass murderer that escaped from Prison Island and is hiding in the warehouse.**

**(Seawall batteries, Cornaria Island, Cornaria)**

**(Earth date 3, 31, 2091)**

**(Time: 11:45 pm Cornarian local time)**

**(Alex's P.O.V.)**

'Where am I?' I thought to myself as I was washed up on a shore, I saw a warehouse and thought: 'Perfect place to hide.' I got on my feet and walked to the warehouse and let myself in. I hid in a barrel and stayed.

**(Seawall batteries, Cornaria Island, Cornaria)**

**(Earth date 3, 31, 2091)**

**(Time: 11:50 pm Cornarian local time)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"Why are we up so late, again?" I asked.

"Because Falco want's to have us survive the entire twenty four hours." Fox responded.

"Why don't we just turn down challenge?" Krystal asked.

"Because we are Star fox." Fox replied while turning his head.

"Well, on that note, I am off to my room to grab my gear." I said as I walked from the living room and to my room. I opened the armory and grabbed the sniper rifle from its hinges, then grabbed my armor and put it on. I closed and locked my room door, and then the power went out.

"What's happening?" I asked into the complete darkness.

"Falco also has the power out with the windows covered." Fox responded right next to me.

"Fox, where are you?" Krystal asked as she bumped into me.

"Okay, that's a wall." She mumbled to herself.

"That's me, actually." I said, and then she jumped back and kicked me in the face which was a good half foot higher than her own head. I stumbled back and then asked.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For scaring me, again." She responded as she smiled.

I got up and felt movement; I activated the night vision in my helmet and saw Slippy on the ground after stepping in a cement filled bucket. I helped him up and the cement in the bucket had hardened and trapped Slippy's foot.

"The first to fall victim to a trap." Falco said over the intercom. Slippy got up and said.

"That bucket isn't going to move off my foot." He said while looking at the bucket. The three of us continued walking; everybody else was running into walls as I just walk around them.

"How do you not run into walls?" Fox asked.

"My helmet, it's got night vision." I said as Slippy walked into a wall. Krystal started swinging her staff everywhere, and then it hit me and put a spider web crack in my visor, disabling the night vision. I took it off and said.

"Well, that's the end of my night vision." I said as Krystal's staff hit my chest armor and then I grabbed it and said.

"And that's the end of your staff." I said as Krystal kicked me in the face again and this time I fell to the floor while dropping her staff.

"Just because I can't see, doesn't mean I don't have telepathy to find you." She said as she dropped to the floor looking for her staff. I stood up and some blood started rolling from my lip, which was where the heel of her boot hit me.

**(Five hours later)**

Slippy stepped into a second cement filled bucket; Fox's fur was now black from hair dye, Krystal's staff was glued to her hand from the super glue packet on the door handle, and finally me, I was covered in tar and feathers with five paintball splats on my armor and head. The stare wells were filled with building blocks; it affected only Fox who had no socks or shoes on. I was carrying Krystal because Fox couldn't while he was stepping on the blocks and silently shrieking.

"Are we at the first floor yet?" Slippy asked as he struggled to move his feet.

"I don't know I-." I was cut off by running into a wall face first.

"Yeah were at the first floor." I said, I was wrong; we were actually on the third floor.

I set Krystal down and opened the door when a bucket of black ink fell on me.

"Well, that takes care of the paintball stains." I said as twenty paintballs splattered on my armor.

"Wait…I sense something another mind, not Falco's." Krystal said.

"I sense it too, it's exhausted and hiding." I said while pulling back the lever on my sniper rifle after pulling it off my back.

"You're not planning on shooting it, are you?" Fox asked in a worried tone.

"Only grazing." I said.

"Why." Slippy asked.

"I just saw its recent memory, _he_ is a fugitive." I said, as I tightened the suppressor on the end of the barrel.

"Everybody, stay close to me." I said as I pulled out a tool from the pocket from inside my helmet and began working on fixing the night vision.

"Okay…got it." I said as I put my helmet on while seeing the large crack on the side of my visor. I turned on the night vision, it was hard to tell what I was looking at, but…I could see.

"Stay low to the ground." I said as I left the group with my sniper rifle in my arms. I turned down a hallway full of prank traps, I looked in each room unable to pinpoint where the brain waves were coming from. Finally, I found a room with the brain waves stronger; I looked around seeing a small cargo pod. I opened it and saw a gun pointing to my head and an orange clothed wolf stand up. Luckily, my sniper rifle was pointed as his neck from my hip. My head armor could withstand a Gatling gun round, but it was still experimental, I didn't want to take that chance of me dying. I found myself in a stalemate with the black furred wolf, and set my timed rounds to explode in the barrel in thirty seconds and I said.

"This gun will explode in twenty-five seconds if you keep your gun pointed to my head." I said as the time ticked down. My visor had a HUD that told me the exact time of the timer on the round in the barrel. It counted to ten and I said.

"You have five seconds to comply." I said as the timer in my HUD turned red as it hit five, then it hit three. He put his pistol down as I disabled the timer at 0.004 of a second.

"Good choice." I said as I put my sniper rifle to his back and walked out the room, down the hall, then towards the team.

"Who is this?" Fox asked as he continued to wipe black hair dye off his head.

"His name is Alex, and he is an escaped convict from Prison Island." I responded.

"Well, the communications system was disabled two hours ago so there is no way to talk to Falco." Slippy said.

"There is no way we can use telepathy in this, Falco is somehow impervious to it." I said.

"We'll half to bring him along for the ride until we escape or the twenty-four hours is up." Krystal stated.

**(Seven hours later)**

Spark started to fly in my helmet as my night vision went out; we had been running in circles for the past six and a half hours, my arm hurt badly from the seventy pound sniper rifle to Alex's back. Fox was falling asleep while carrying Krystal on his back and Slippy was crawling. We were all covered in different pranks, and they were getting worse. Fox started to fall when I stuck my arm out and caught him, and then he woke back up and continued walking. Slippy stopped crawling and went smack face into the floor. Then Alex fell to the ground and I fired off a shot grazing his right ear and he fell down the stairwell, I put down my weapon and put him over my shoulder with his feet slightly dragging on the ground. Me and Fox continued walking and left Slippy behind knowing if just one of us got out the entire game will be over. Fox started stumbling over his feet, and almost dropped Krystal.

"Joseph can you carry Krystal and I'll carry your rifle?" He asked.

"Sure, my rifle is a good seventy-five pounds. How much is Krystal?" I asked.

"I don't really know but she feels like…eighty pounds, probably." He responded.

"Eighty pounds…what diet is _she_ on?" I said in slight astonishment at how a full grown vixen can weigh only eighty pounds.

"She usually eats…salads, fruits, vegetables, and sometimes chips." He responded.

"That'll do it." I said as I put my rifle on the ground and put her sleeping body over my shoulder and Fox grabbed my rifle. I started to fall asleep as we were walking and marking where we have been so if we ran into it again we could take another path. I saw Fox practically sleepwalking, and carrying a fully loaded sniper rifle.

"Let's stop here for now so we can rest." I said as I began locking my armor so I could sleep standing up while carrying the two sleeping bodies.

"A nap should do us good." Fox replied as he sat on the floor while leaning on the wall and he immediately started snoring. I locked all my armor and stood there, and then I fell asleep.

**(Seven hours later)**

**(Alex's P.O.V.)**

I awoke to the smell of dry paint and looked around and I saw nothing. I felt a cold and metallic arm and shoulder around me as I was leaned over the shoulder of this personage that I recognized as the person who captured me. I tried to get loose but nothing happened, I even tried to bite the metallic arm around me. Then I slipped out of the orange jail uniform shirt then fell to the ground and ran, into a concrete wall, knee first. I started to limp away and then my knee cracked and bent around at one hundred eighty degrees around. I felt extreme pain and a cold sensation on my shin, I tried to stand up again but when I did my shin 'shrank' and I fell to the floor with my shin bone sticking out. I tried to scream but nothing came out, I soon crawled away.

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I woke up to the feeling of cold solid metal and felt myself hung over someone's shoulder with a metal arm around me. I opened my eyes and saw darkness and realized: 'Were still in the warehouse.' I heard snoring from under me and recognized it as Joseph's snoring. I soon thought: 'Joseph is holding me over his shoulder and is not moving, must be asleep.' I tried to wake him and I couldn't, physically, I tried to wake him using my telepathy, but he only started dreaming instead. I entered his mind and could see his dream. He was on a grassy plain standing and looking as his old companion, Jessica, and she was standing next to the Endeavor which was on the ground. Then a swift darkness rolled in and engulfed her and the Endeavor, the ground went black and turned into a grid pattern. Then Joseph was surrounded by a dome of the darkness, but there was still some light evenly spread out across what I could see. A personage emerged from the swift darkness, and Joseph was lifted into the air and was in pain as the personage held his arm out, but he wasn't actually touching Joseph.

"Cain, stop this madness." Joseph said as his nose started bleeding. Then the sky reappeared showing what appeared to have the shape of the Great Fox, but it was bigger. The vessel was falling from the sky, on fire, and crashed into the ocean, exploding. Next, a vessel that looked somewhat like the Endeavor but also bigger, it had words on the side of its hull and it read: _'Endeavor II CMV-13 of CMU-01' _the ship was soaring across the sky and was firing a multiplex of torpedoes from its aft torpedo tubes at a cloud. A new ship, which rivaled the size of the Great Fox I, II and the vessel now at the bottom of the ocean, emerged from the cloud and followed the 'Endeavor II' while firing kinetic weapons, which made the shields of the 'Endeavor II' flair even if the weapons didn't hit it or even come close to it. Next, the dome of darkness reappeared and then it disappeared showing space and its infinite stars. Then, the 'Endeavor II' moved out of jump space with nine Venomin battleships following it. They fired at the 'Endeavor II' and 'gave' it a small tail of fire emerging from the hull. The 'Endeavor II' came about and fired torpedoes at amazing speeds, destroying two of the battleships and not affecting the rest. The battle literally paused and 'Cain' spoke.

"There seems to be someone watching us and our near future memories." Cain said as I felt pain in my physical body.

"Cain, NOOO!" Joseph yelled as the dream broke and Joseph and I both woke up screaming.

"Joseph, what was that!?" I yelled in mental and physical pain.

"L-let's not talk about it." Joseph responded calmly as Fox woke up.

"W-who is C-." I managed to say before getting cut off.

"We're not talking about it!" Joseph yelled _at me_ for the first time.

"Hey, why are you yelling at Krystal?" Fox asked calmly.

"We aren't talking about it!" Joseph yelled louder as it echoed in the stairwell this time. Joseph unlocked his armor and set me down and he gasped.

"Alex is gone." Joseph said in a whisper.

"GONE!?" Fox yelled while handing Joseph his sniper rifle.

"I-I'm sensing a faint brainwave, its Alex's." I said as I pulled out my staff and extended it to its full two yard length and it illuminated the area around us three.

"Why didn't you do that before?" Fox asked.

"I wanted the game to be challenging." I said.

"Where is Alex?" Joseph said as he pulled back the lever on his sniper rifle.

"About one level below us in sick bay, his leg is broken." I replied as we started walking down the stairwell. More prank traps activated as we passed through them. I got a classic cold dumbledang pie to the face; I licked my mouth and wiped the rest of my face off. Joseph got more paintballs to his armor, and Fox stepped on a metal rake then the handle shot up and hit him in the face putting a bruise on his muzzle. We walked to sick bay and saw Alex, on the floor, and drenched in his own blood with his shin bone sticking out of his shin. I puked on Joseph's armor and part of his face.

"Sorry, it's just the sight of-." I said before I was cut off by him.

"Don't worry about it, that's what I'm here for." He said still looking at Alex. He walked over and knelt by Alex hearing a faint breathing. He got a needle from the cabinet and injected Alex with the painkillers in it.

"Alex, can you hear me?" Joseph said.

"What…you want?" He said as he spit blood at Joseph, splattering on his neck armor.

"Do you know anything about Endeavor?" He asked while surprising me and Fox with the content of the question.

"What about it?" Alex said as his shin spewed out more blood onto the floor.

"Anything important." Joseph said as he injected more painkillers into Alex's bloodstream.

"The captain is very smart, very deceiving, and has many contacts, namely bounty hunters." Alex said as he began to lose touch with his body.

"That explains why he found me instead of me finding him." Joseph mumbled confusing me and Fox greatly.

"I also know that he hesitates in a stressful situation." Alex said as the painkillers wore off and he asked.

"End the pain, please." He begged Joseph; and it was silent for a while.

"Forgive me." Joseph said as he looked up then he stood up and pulled his sniper rifle off his back. He loaded a golden bullet into the barrel and pulled back the lever on it. He took a few steps back, and pointed the barrel at Alex's head.

"Thank you." Alex whispered as Joseph looked away and pulled the trigger. A sharp and quiet bullet whipped through the air and ended Alex's immense pain along with his life.

"Time to go." Joseph said as he grabbed a sheet and placed it over Alex's body.

"T-that was gruesome Joseph." Fox said as he stood still with goose bumps on the back of his neck. Joseph ignored the comment and found a control panel.

'So Joseph has a dark side, I'm not sure but…I think I like it.' I thought to myself as power was restored and it revealed lots of prank traps littering the hallway.

"Hey, what the heck are yo-?" Falco managed to say before almost vomiting on the floor from looking at the sick bay camera.

"Have R.O.B. clean it up." Joseph said before his armor hissed and fell to the ground, then he walked to his room and shut the door. Fox and I were still standing there looking at the covered body with a shocked look on our faces and goose bumps on the back of our necks, and constant cold shot up our spines.

"W-w-was that Joseph?" Fox asked me while still not adverting his eyes from the sheet.

"I wish I knew." I said while also not looking away.

**[End Episode Four]**


	6. Episode 5 Tensions

**Episode Five:**

**Tensions**

**General Pepper loses all contact with the best military base on Cornaria, the team is sent in to investigate this sudden loss of contact.**

**(Seawall batteries, Cornaria Island, Cornaria)**

**(Earth date 4, 2, 2091)**

**(Time: 8:25 am Cornarian local time)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

'The look on his face, thankful but at the same time…scared.' I thought all night about what I had done yesterday. 'My first kill, an execution.' I wasn't able to sleep because every time I close my eyes, that face appears. "WHAT!" I yelled at the person on the other side of the door, before they even touched the control panel. The door opened revealing Krystal.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little jumpy from my life's memories." I said looking into her beautiful large emerald eyes.

"We need to talk." She said coldly as she leaned in the doorway.

"About Cain, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Krystal said.

"You might want to sit; it's going to be quite the story." I said while I sat on my desk chair while she sat on my bed.

"Cain is my stepbrother; he is supposed to be dead. The day he was born his mother died due to a rock to the head. The investigators said there were no fingerprints on the rock that hit her in the head. They looked at the camera recordings and it showed the stone floating in the air before hitting her in the head and the only person in the room was Cain. My father put him on the porch of a church and left a note explaining everything that happened. The priests and nuns decided to name him Cain because of what happened. Cain was the first murderer on Earth; he killed his brother, with a rock. The church put him up for adoption when Cain's roommate at the age of two was also killed by a floating rock. My mother believed he had some form of telekinesis. I have only seen him in person one time in my life, whatever is in that body, it's _not_ a soul." I explained when I saw Krystal staring into my eyes for no apparent reason.

"What about that dream?" She asked.

"That's new to me." I replied. Krystal started crying for no reason that I could make sense of.

"Krystal, are you okay?" I asked.

"I…just remembered…something, I think I…should tell you." She said as she was crying even more.

"Well, what is it?" I asked as I leaned closer so she didn't half to speak to loud.

"My home world is the planet Cerinia." She said then continued to cry. My eyes widened as I thought. 'I knew it; all those signs are so obvious.'

"So…I guess we have more in common than you think." She said as I answered my old question. 'She is the last Cerinian.' I thought.

"I-I…am…t-the l-l-last-." She said as I cut her off.

"I know; you don't need to speak anymore." I said as she stopped speaking and cried even more. I couldn't think of what to do, on one hand I have her needing emotional support, and on the other hand I have my respect for Fox and their future relationship in the universe. I can't call Fox in here to deal with this because he would probably blame me for her crying. So…I did what I thought was the choice decision, I leaned in farther and put my arms around her, and she moved her head onto my shoulder. Holding her in my arms allowing her to cry onto my shoulder, it felt…good, like I was actually doing something good in the universe. She looked shocked and then she put her arms around me and continued crying on my shoulder. 'She was…warm but at the same time she was…soft.' She giggled at my thought, and then continued to cry.

"If it makes you feel any better I lost my planet, my culture, and my companion." I said, then after I said that I started having tears welt up in my eyes. I wondered why, but before I could stop it I was letting a few tears fall from my eyes. She felt my tears fall on her fur and she looked up at me, her fur was drenched in tears of her own.

"Thank you for this." She thanked me.

"That's what I'm here for, right?" I said while a few more tears fell from my eyes. We sat there together shedding tears for each other for the next half hour, just sitting there.

"_Always remember_ that _you_ need to be in a relationship with Fox, I am not for _you_ to be in a _deep_ relationship with. I know Jessica is waiting for me in the other realm of life." I said, then she nodded and continued to cry, my shirt was now drenched in her tears and it now smelled like her.

"Sorry…about y-your shirt." She said calming down from her crying.

"Don't worry about it." I said as we let go of each other for the first time in about forty minutes.

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**_

Krystal's and mine COM badges beeped and a holographic image of Fox materialized.

"Attention all Star fox personnel report to my office A.S.A.P." Fox said before the image dematerialized.

"I need to change my shirt; you might want to wash off your tear drenched fur." I said as I grabbed my old uniform and tossed it on over my current clothes. Krystal left my room and she started to smile at the thought of the friend she just gained.

"Still too early for romance in this time and place." I mumbled to myself as I started walking towards Fox's office. I saw Krystal on the way there and we both smiled at each other. 'I hope I'm not getting in between them.' I thought to myself. I got to the office and saw a holographic image of General Pepper, through the window shades.

"You let Joseph on the team!?" General Pepper was angry at the vulpine because of me. Then Krystal, me, Falco and finally Slippy walked in.

"I have a mission for you Star fox, we recently lost contact with a military base off the shore of Prison Island, we suspect criminals broke out and took it over. Deal with this very quietly, I don't want the press knowing we lost control of a base with plasma missile silos, Pepper out." Then the image dematerialized.

"Well, since this is a matter of global security, bring you're A weapons and when we get there, its weapons free." Fox said. We started to walk out and Fox called me out.

"Joseph, stay here, we need to talk." Fox said, and then I gulped trying not to look at the door or Krystal. The door finally shut behind Slippy.

"I saw what happened, Joseph." Fox said as I backed away from him.

"Saw what?" I asked.

"Everything." Fox responded.

"I saw how you looked at her and then how you took advantage of her while she was sad." Fox said while grabbing an object from his desk drawer, they were golden knuckles.

"I didn't take advantage of her. Did you hear what I was saying about how you and her needed to be together, and how I said that Jessica is waiting for me?" I said while backing myself into a corner.

"LIES!" Fox exclaimed while punching me in the jaw with his golden knuckles. I fell to the floor with four large cuts in my cheek, from the golden knuckles.

"Not…lies." I barely managed to say. I didn't want to punch back because that would make it worse.

"You stay out of my way of Krystal and the gold doesn't hit you again." He said as I stood up and straightened my uniform and walked out of his office.

"What happened?" Krystal asked while I walked away and ignored her. She followed me and I broke into a sprint not wanting to confront her. She pulled my shoulder and saw my four long and deep slashes across my face. She gasped then I responded.

"Jealousy has Fox in her hands." I said coldly as I walked off. I walked to my personal armory and put some medicine on my face for the cut, it fizzed and bubbled and I bit down onto the barrel of my sniper rifle. I loaded the sniper rifle and pulled back the lever. I put my helmet on and my HUD showed fifty rounds in the magazine of my sniper rifle, I hate reloading. I put on new experimental gear namely my impact boots; they were made of thick metal, they absorbed the shock of a twenty feet fall, and it made me a foot taller. I grabbed my new sidearm a short to medium range shotgun, which had very good accuracy. It was a matte black like my sniper rifle, armor, and spare visor. I put my sniper rifle on my back and loaded my armor with magazines for both. I loaded my shotgun and my HUD said that seventy five rounds were loaded, I _really_ hate reloading. I walked out of my room, and Falco was walking by and he asked.

"Going to war? Were just going to a base and back." He added.

"It's not just for war, it's also for backstabbers." I said while thinking whether or not Fox was going to try to kill me or not. Falco looked so short because I was now about a foot taller than him now. He quickly walked off as soon as I said that about backstabbers and my armor. I walked to the shore facing Prison Island and sat down on the sand not caring that my armor would eventually wear away due to it. Fox walked out of the warehouse and had a piece of cloth in his hand. I checked the infrared and the cloth covered something metallic and it was a machine. I activated my experimental personal shielding and sat there. He walked up behind me and pulled out the metallic item, it was a blaster pistol. I stood up and turned around and pointed my shotgun at his head. I rose above his head by a good two feet. He looked up to my black visor and showed the cloth, it was a two piece uniform with a Star Fox symbol on the shoulders. He also pulled out some matte brown boots with an old 1832 design on them; they were made of replicated cow leather. I started to lower my weapon.

"Thought you might want a new uniform, since your other one has blood in it from the injury I gave you." He said with his voice partially trailing off.

"How did you get the cow leather?" I asked with my shotgun still in my arms.

"Got it from Kew somehow." Fox replied.

"Thieves." I mumbled to myself.

"Well, I'm sorry I kind of almost ripped your face to shreds." Fox apologized and handed me the blaster with my name engraved in it along with the uniform and boots. Then he walked away silently. I walked inside and let my armor rest on the couch. It hissed as my chest plate and neck plates fell off as did the rest of the armor. I looked at the boots and thought. 'I've always wanted 1832 style boots and matte brown looks better then matte black to me. I bet Krystal convinced him to apologize and told him about the boots.' I put them on and they were almost as comfortable as Krystal's palm fur is soft. I tried on the uniform and it fit and was dyed a black and brown color and the pants were basically blue jeans with holsters for ammunition. I put everything on and got in my armor again but this time I didn't put my helmet on. I walked to the hangar because was Fox in the hangar and I said.

"Thank you for the uniform and boots, they all fit." I said.

"No problem." Fox said.

"We need to leave in five minutes." Fox stated.

"About that, I need a fighter." I said while looking around the room and only seeing four fighters.

"I'm trusting you. You can sit in the second seat in Krystal's AR-wing." Fox said while pointing to her AR-wing.

"Okay, l-." I was cut off by Falco running from the stairwell.

"The base has just had several explosions in it and the plasma missile silos are now active." Falco said then he hopped into his AR-wing and started it up.

"Let's go!" Fox yelled to me, Krystal, and Slippy who were already running.

**(Five minutes later)**

Fox and I were on the ground while Slippy, Krystal, and Falco were shooting down plasma missiles in AR-wings. I pulled out my shotgun and flipped up the sight on it. Fox had a standard assault blaster and three plasma bombs. We were immediately shot at as we got to a clearing where the base was located. I took cover behind an overturned tank and Fox took cover behind a piece of a burnt missile casing. I switched for my rifle and Fox gave me cover fire while I sniped the blaster turrets on the bases fortified walls. Then me and Fox went in to the base and lit it up. We reached the leader of the people that attacked this base. His uniform said on the side patch: _U.S.S. Endeavor CV-84_. I froze which gave him enough time to delegate the plasma missiles to the AR-wings and shoot Fox in the right arm and right leg. I put up my rifle and he was gone. I picked up Fox and brought him outside when I saw the worst sight I could see, the Endeavor leaving the atmosphere and the AR-wings being chased by the missiles. Falco and Slippy shot each other's missiles, but Krystal was hit by two missiles and was being shot at by the AA cannons on the base, while going down about to hit the base with the AR-wing.

"Save her!" Fox said weakly pointing to Krystal. I didn't know how I could, and then I thought of something. I ran towards where her AR-wing was going to crash, while diverting all power to the armor and artificial muscles. I got into position and held my arms out in front of the falling AR-wing; before it hit the ground I stepped forward and braced myself. The AR-wing bow hit me dead on in the chest and crushed the armor, my feet dug into the concrete, cracking it, and I was being pushed by it. I held up the fighter, so that I was carrying all the force and weight of her AR-wing while trying to slow it down. The bow of the fighter began to crumple between my arms. I looked at her face and she was in complete shock as the AR-wing came to a complete stop and I set it down. I saw the bow covered with blood, I tilted my head and looked down, my chest armor was crushed like cardboard and it was drenched in blood and I continued to bleed, the AR-wing's pointed bow impaled me. I looked up and Krystal was gone, and I heard a voice yelling at me.

"Joseph!" Krystal yelled in fear as I just stood there while looking at her. The adrenaline wore off and I felt the pain, I fell to my knees as more and more blood continued to fall off the shards of my armor and AR-wing. I felt all the pain and my eyes winced as I groaned in immense pain, I fell to the ground on my side and everything started to fade. The last thing I heard was:

"No, you can't die, I can't lose another!" She yelled almost crying as I saw her face and put my hand to the side of her face and replied.

"Good luck with Fox." I said weakly as I pointed to the vulpine on the ground, unconscious. Then everything turned white.

* * *

"_Hello, Joseph." A voice said quietly._

_I opened my eyes to see an orange vulpine wearing a white tuxedo and white sunglasses. He looked like Fox but taller and had a slightly deeper voice. Everything was white except for me and the vulpine._

"_Aw crap, am I dead?" I asked the vulpine._

"_Not yet, Joseph, not yet." The vulpine responded. Then a second personage appeared, she was a blue vixen and looked like Krystal. She was wearing a white long flowing dress._

"_Thank you, for protecting my child, Joseph." The vixen spoke in a quiet tone._

"_Where is Jessica?" I asked._

"_She is not here, yet." The vixen replied._

"_She isn't in-." I said before I was cut off._

"_No, she is not and she will not be." The vulpine spoke in a quiet voice._

"_What am I doing here then?" I asked._

"_You are here to see the souls that are here to thank you for what you have done." The vixen said still in a quiet voice then she pulled back an infinite curtain showing the infinite souls._

"_Why are they thanking me?" I asked._

"_Because, these are the descendants of Krystal." The vulpine said in a quiet voice._

"_We don't…umm-." I said as I partially blushed before I was cut off again._

"_No, not you and Krystal, this is all from Fox James McCloud and Krystal McCloud." The vulpine spoke still in a quiet voice._

"_We are now going to show what Krystal did after your body released your soul." The vixen said in calm quiet voice._

_A view of Krystal crying over my body, and not saving Fox from his wounds._

"_You need to go back because if you do not, all of the souls you just saw won't be born for a long while." The vulpine said in a quiet grim tone._

"_I need to go back." I said._

"_We will meet again, and not on different terms." The vulpine said._

_Everything began to have color again and the shapes of everything started bending and twisting then I heard a new voice of…pureness._

"_Good luck my son." A new still small voice said as I quickly felt the pain of before as I reentered my body._

* * *

"AHHHHH!" I yelled as I felt every neuron in my chest flaring.

"Krystal, save Fox!" I yelled as I pointed to him.

"No, I won't let you die!" She said as she stopped crying.

"DO IT NOW!" I yelled with a new feeling of command in my voice, but it wasn't my voice. She quickly ran to Fox and treated his wounds.

"Okay, I'm ready to go back." I said while facing the sky, nothing happened.

"Why am I still here!?" I yelled as I saw Fox wake up from the ground and then Krystal started to run back to me.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled as I realized they still aren't together yet, and that is my job to get them together.

"Joseph, who are you speaking to?" Krystal asked.

"Someone who gave me a job without a way to avoid it." I responded.

"Now go back to Fox and stay there." I said.

"But your wounds are much worse than his, you'll die!" She yelled.

"Now I won't, I don't think I'm going anywhere for a while." I said as I started to fall into a natural sleep, after watching Krystal running to Fox.

"This better be worth it." I said as I fell into a natural sleep.

**(One hour later)**

"Joseph…Joseph…wake up, Joseph." A voice said to me. I opened my eyes to see Fox with a bucket of cold water about to dump it on me. I quickly shot up so I didn't have water dumped on me.

"What happened?" I asked while looking at a bunch of rubble on the ground.

"We got you back to Cornaria Island, and one of the plasma missiles got away and destroyed the warehouse." Slippy said while pointing to the rubble.

"Well, so much for a quiet mission." I said while getting up. I noticed my injury was healed and gone without a scar.

"How did I heal so fast?" I asked.

"We don't know." Fox replied.

"What we _do_ know is that the Great Fox III was just finished." Slippy said.

"Well...see ya." I said while sitting down on a rock.

"What do you mean; you gave us a home so I'm returning the favor." Fox said.

"You can stay on the Great Fox with us." Fox added.

"Well…thank you." I said while standing up and shaking Fox's hand.

**[End Episode Five]**


	7. Episode 6 Mirror Images Part One

**Episode Six:**

**Mirror Images Part One**

**{Warning: This episode is rated T for teen because of its content}**

**{Viewer discretion advised.}**

**The Great Fox III has been finished and the team heads out to explore some spatial disturbances in Venom's orbit.**

**(Great Fox)**

**(Earth date: 4, 3, 2091)**

**(Time: 12:01 pm)**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I looked around the corner to see the same vessel that was in Joseph's dream, and Fox named it the 'Great Fox III', it was completely white and was clean. I stopped walking and fell back onto the ground.

"Krystal are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost." Fox said while helping me up. Joseph stood in the background knowing that is the ship in the dream. His eyes were glued to the engines and he was speaking to Slippy about more armor on vital systems.

"Fine, just a bit jumpy." I said as continued looking in Joseph's general direction. Then I started to walk to the engines and saw the green glow from them.

"Looks the same." Joseph said to me as he glared at the engines.

"Every little detail." I said which confused the rest of the team.

We walked up the ramp and walked to out designated rooms, Joseph immediately started to build a small armory while I just set my belongings down. I walked to the bridge and saw that it was clean and even smelled clean. Fox walked in and sat in the new captain's chair. While I sat in the science station's chair and Fox gave the orders to relive the docking clamps while starting the engine. The clamps released and the ship was under its own power, hovering above the ground. Fox gave the order to leave the atmosphere at half speed. Joseph and Falco walked in and were arguing about who gets the tactical command console.

"I aim better!" Falco yelled.

"After the cannons are disabled!" Joseph yelled back.

"Joseph take the tactical console, Falco take the communications console." Fox said breaking up the fight. We took off and left the atmosphere and headed towards Sauria. A holographic image of Peppy appeared and said.

"Star fox for your first mission on the Great Fox III, you been assigned to alleviate a spatial disturbance in Venom's orbit, Peppy out."

"A spatial disturbance? Well, the return to Sauria will half to wait." Fox said as R.O.B. changed course towards Venom.

"ETA to Venom: thirty minutes and fifteen seconds." R.O.B. said in a monotone voice as usual.

"Joseph, help Slippy with sensor alignments, the rest of you, just relax." Fox said as he sat back in his seat.

**(Thirty minutes later at designated location)**

"Where is it?" Fox mumbled.

"Fox to Joseph, get up here." Fox said while pressing the glass intercom.

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"Okay, be there soon." I said as I started the trek to the bridge. Half way there I saw a multi-color spatial disturbance in the corridor. I pressed my grey COM badge and said.

"Fox I think you need to come here." I said as the disturbance fluttered.

"Joseph, are you sane?" Krystal said while the transmission was kind of garbled.

"Pretty sure, why ask?" I asked as the disturbance continued to flutter and destabilize.

"Fox has been dead for months now." Krystal said.

"I'm bringing you back." A new gruff voice said as I felt a force start pushing me in the disturbance. I went into the disturbance as I realized it was a wormhole. I fell out the other side to see a new sight. The corridor was black and the lights were a dim yellow and red, the Venomin colors. I saw an avian that looked like Falco but he had a scar from the tip of his beak to his right eye. He helped me up and I saw Krystal standing next to him and she was carrying a Gatling gun on her back, and she was wearing her normal flight suit with the same colors of Venomin on it. I saw the symbol on her shoulder…it was the Star fox symbol with a knife down the center.

"What happened, this place looks like a dump?" I asked.

"I don't know you tell me, you built this thing." The avian said.

"Well, let's go to the bridge and scan this thing behind me." I said as I looked at what I was wearing. I saw that my sniper rifle, my armor, my shot gun and a knife in a holster, all in the same colors. We walked to the bridge and saw a skull nailed into the wall above the view screen. I now looked at an empty captain's chair with a cane, which was a spine, leaning on the arm rest. Krystal sat in the chair and pulled out her knife from its holster and began sharpening the end of the spine cane. She patted the seat next to her and said.

"Sit!" She yelled catching me off guard.

"Okay." I said as a knife slid past my ear and into the wall.

"It's 'yes, ma'am' to you!" She yelled.

"Yes, ma'am." I said then sat in the chair next to the chair she was sitting in.

"That's better." She said then she…kissed me and I was shocked.

"S-so you said Fox is dead?" I asked while stuttering.

"You killed him, remember? You gutted his skull and put it on the mantel, then gave me his spine as a cane for my bad leg." She said while showing me the cane.

"Um…right, I remember now." I said lying.

"You must have hit your head bad." She said. 'This isn't Krystal and this isn't right.' I thought to myself.

"I'm going to go to my room and rest." I said as I stood and walked off.

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour." She replied while blowing me a kiss. I quickly ran to my room and locked the door behind me. I opened my black computer and went over the database and listened to my personal and captains logs.

"_Captains log earth date 2090, 12, 24."_

"_We are lifting off with a crew of ten and we are making our way to the U.S.S. Armageddon to lift off. I rigged the entire launch pad to explode and send radiation everywhere, across Denver. I want to leave Earth a little gift when I leave so I'm going to send maximum yield torpedoes across the surface to finish off what's left of the human race, except for me and the crew of ten."_

"_Captains log supplemental."_

"_The Armageddon is going to attempt to create a wormhole; after we destroyed Earth the sensors went offline. So creating a stable wormhole will be challenging."_

"_Personal log, Lemming, Joseph earth date 2091, 1, 6."_

"_I met some pirates and they were pitiful, so I ended their usefulness. I also saw a planet explode today, it was quite the sight. I picked up a vixen by the name of Krystal. She was the only survivor; I saw a ship by the name of the Great Fox II near a planet named Venom. I coaxed the captain to let me and Krystal join. It was only because he was attracted to Krystal, so I killed him. He tried to mess with her and she ended up getting shot in the leg, so I grabbed a two foot long metal nail and drove it through his head. The team was named Star fox and it was a mercenary team that worked for the Cornarian Empire."_

I was shocked at how vile this individual is and how he is me, technically. I heard a door open when I saw Krystal opening it; I quickly shut the computer and hid away.

"Joseph…Joseph where are you?" She said as if she was in a hide and seeks game.

"Come out come out were ever you are." She said while searching for me. I was under the sink in the bathroom, and she said.

"Okay, I give up…now I half to use the restroom." She said as I was searching for a trapdoor or anything because I was hiding in the bathroom. She walked in and shut the door, she stopped moving and then the sink doors flew open.

"Got you now!" She yelled as I was dragged out by my feet from the under the sink to the white tile floor. I stood up and ran out the door, which provoked her to run after me. I opened the door to the hallway and sprinted down the hall; she got a blue stun gun and shot it at me. It hit me, but I continued to run, it hit me again and this time I fell into the floor face first. Then it all faded into darkness.

**(The next day)**

I woke to the feeling of a person rolling over onto my arm; I opened my eyes to see Krystal rolling over onto my arm. 'Still soft.' I thought. Then I came to my senses and fell out of the bed wondering what Krystal was doing there. She woke up and asked.

"Great, now I'm cold, what are you doing?" She asked.

"What are you doing in my bed!?" I asked while scampering backwards.

"You mean our bed, right?" She said. My eyes widened and I stood up and went to open the door when I saw it was locked.

"It's locked from the outside, only I can open it." She said as she got up and started walking slowly towards me.

"What are you doing!?" I asked as she pulled out a knife from the wall holster.

"I am going to make sure you do-." She said before the alarm went off. She opened the door and we walked out of the room. Then the ship shook and the metal groaned, and we started running to the bridge.

"Report!" She commanded the avian to speak.

"Five Venomin ships are attacking us, we have been discovered!" The avian yelled as Krystal laughed and said.

"Kill them and move to jump space when it's done." She said.

"Yes, ma'am!" The avian yelled as one of the ships…just blew up, ending all life on it. I just stood there looking at the battle, watching all those lives destroyed as Krystal left the room. I walked to the wormhole and walked through it and I only ended up on the other side of it, then it disappeared.

"No!" I yelled as I thought I was stuck in the 'mirror universe'. Krystal walked up and I felt a cold sharp blade slide across my face. I looked up to see her and she had one of those knives in her hand. I reached for mine and pulled it out and looked at it while turning it in my fingers.

"What is it with you and knives?" I asked.

"Well, after you killed Leon you stole his knife collection, and you gave it to me." She replied.

"I remember now." I said still lying as she sat next to me.

"Do we still have our plans for tonight?" She asked.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You said you would take me to the best diner in the Cornarian Empire." She said as I realized she was in a red sparkled dress.

"Sure, let me go get ready." I said as I walked into the room and opened the wooden closet. I saw a nice black suit and put it on.

"So, this is what it's like to go on a date with the opposite of Krystal." I mumbled to myself.

"She is acting nicer than when she threw that knife at me, I wonder if she is planning something." I continued to mumble to myself. I walked out of the room in a nice suit to see that Krystal was missing; I looked around the corner to see the hallway was dark.

"I'm not stupid enough to go down there." I said as I looked to my right to see the bridge, I walked into the bridge to see the avian with a knife poking out of his chest. He started to mumble to me.

"Run…" He said weakly after I walked up to him, then he keeled over and 'died'. I pondered over his statement, and then I heard the sound of fabric moving above me. I refused to look up, but curiosity got the best of me, I looked up to see Krystal hanging off the ceiling. She fell behind me and before I could react and she shoved a knife through my back.

"Why?" I asked as she twisted the knife and I fell to my knees.

"You can come out now, _Panther_." She said as a black furred feline emerged from the shadows.

"Hello, Lemming I would like to thank you for giving me Krystal so kindly." Panther said as I passed out onto the floor.

I woke up to a bright light in my eyes, a doctor with a military uniform and the Star fox symbol with a knife down the center on his shoulder.

"You were betrayed, Joseph." The hare said.

"Peppy?" I asked then he stabbed a knife next to my ear.

"THAT'S GENERAL HARE TO YOU!" He yelled while pulling out the knife from the medical bed.

"What happened?" I asked still in pain.

"That vixen Krystal attempted to kill you so she could have Panther without you around." Peppy said in a gruff voice.

"Okay, let her, I never wanted her in the first place." I said really meaning that about the 'mirror' Krystal.

"Well are you going to do something about it? Possibly kill her and Panther, like you did when Jessica fell in love with one of your crew." Peppy said while handing me his knife, I was astonished that someone with my looks and replica of my body would do something like that.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"She is where you _were_ going to take her, before she stabbed you." Peppy replied. I felt something inside my personality snap.

"She is in the holographic projector room, with Panther?!" I said not knowing where the source of the thought was from.

"Let's skin them both and hang their tails in my office!" I yelled as I grabbed my knife and the knife Peppy offered me. I got up and stood on the tile floor, and I asked.

"Where is my ship, the _Armageddon_?" I asked as I realized we were in a shipyard surgical office.

"She's the third door on the left." Peppy said as he smirked and threw me his yellow knife sharpener.

"Thanks." I said as I smirked and walked out the door and started towards the _Armageddon _while sharpening my knife.

"She will regret the day she chose him." I said while I was unable to control my body from wanting to kill her. 'I'm just fine with killing Panther; everybody hated him…EXCEPT HER!' Now even my thoughts were evil. I walked up from the grey metal ramp and walked towards the master console, I looked it over and the arsenal was absolutely stunning. It consisted of five hundred antimatter torpedoes, one hundred tri-cobalt devices of a yield of ten hundred thousand particles a pound, and one thousand plasma charges. I smiled at the thought of the destruction of what this arsenal could cause. I undocked and moved into trans-jump space, which was basically a wormhole opened near your position and at your target position. I left trans-jump space to see the 'mirror' Great Fox, and then I received a transmission.

Mirror Krystal: "JOSEPH?! You're dead!"

"If I was dead could I do this?" I replied while firing one tri-cobalt device, the Great Fox lost a chunk of its hull. I saw an EM surge hit Panther in the head, killing him instantly.

Mirror Krystal: "PANTHER!" She said as she started to cry and then she became angry, the 'mirror Great Fox' fired a main cannon blast at me. The shields were undamaged.

"You like my new shields; I knew you would try something like this." I said unable to control what I didn't want to say, it was like…a part of me was evil…the mirror part of me.

Mirror Krystal: "Please…stop! I'll obey you and you can be in control of everything that happens, and you can be in charge." She pleaded as I fired off another tri-cobalt device. I finally was able to control what I was saying, and I said.

"Computer, reconfigure the molecule enhancer through the main deflector and target Krystal." I said as the molecule enhancer started to hum loudly.

Mirror Krystal: "D-do you still c-care?" She said as her molecules began breaking down and began building up aboard the _Armageddon. _My body pressed the tri-cobalt device again…destroying the 'mirror Great Fox'. She finally materialized behind me on the floor. I was able to control my entire body now, so I ran over to her and helped her up.

"I am not who you think I am." I said as she opened her eyes.

"T-then who a-are you?" She replied while still afraid for her life.

"I am not from this universe; _your_ Joseph is in my universe probably stuck there as I am here." I said as she snarled in disgust.

"I can't believe I kissed you." She said while standing up.

"Neither can I, but if you want your Joseph back you need to help me." I said as she nodded. I soon set course for where the wormhole was when I was sent here.

"What if your ship isn't there when you go back?" She asked.

"Dose this ship have an armor arsenal? I asked.

"I think it's over here." She said as she walked around the wall which was actually a large pillar, of the brown interior, silver key shaped ship. A small vertical casing appeared with a blue lighting in it, it held a large green and brown metal suit with camo burlap around the neck. Next to it was sniper rifle twice the size of mine back at home. The rounds were the size of my wrist and the scope was a multi-use scope with a heart monitor, red dot, ACOG, heat sensor, and a wind drift scope. I gazed at it as 'mirror' Krystal said.

"Better than yours at home?" She asked, knowing the answer.

"You're telepathic too?" I asked.

"No, I can heal the injured, plus you're an open book." She said as we both smiled. I finally got the gear on and it fit better than mine did, and the main systems were better, a _lot_ better.

"So, how do we open this portal?" She asked.

"No idea at all." I said grimly. Then a very bad idea popped into my head.

"Dose this ship run on an antimatter core?" I asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She replied.

"Ever heard of time travel?" I said while her face was surprised, and then I began to explain.

"The core overloaded when the Earth blew up, it overloaded from a retro shockwave from Pluto, so if we can overload it while slinging around the solar it should send us back in time. I plan to go to the past after I enter the 'mirror universe' and go through the wormhole and into my universe." I explained as the vixen had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Look, if your Krystal can understand that, more for you, but I have no idea on what you just said." She said as she sat on a tan chair.

"Never mind that, just find a safe place to go when the shockwave hits." I said as her blue and white palm slapped me and she replied.

"I will go with you, because if I didn't know any better I wouldn't say my Joseph is wreaking havoc on that poor universe of yours. You are going to need me, to capture him." She replied as I held my cheek which was red. I nodded and started up the engines which gave off an orange glow from the two nacelles.

**[To be continued…]**


	8. Episode 6 Mirror Images Part Two

**Episode Six:**

**Mirror Images Part Two**

**{Warning: This episode is rated T for teen because of its content}**

**{Viewer discretion advised.}**

**Mirror Joseph has made it onto the Great Fox and unknowingly is in the regular universe. Joseph must reenter the wormhole before Mirror Joseph can do any more damage.**

**Computer voice: Last time on Star fox…**

* * *

**Fox: "Krystal are you okay, you look like you've seen a ghost."**

* * *

**Mirror Krystal: "Fox has been dead for months now."**

* * *

**Joseph: "Ever heard of time travel?"**

* * *

**[And now the conclusion]**

**(Mirror Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"If I go in there and something happens, you two to bring me back." I said to the avian Falco and to my future fiancé that cobalt blue Cerinian vixen Krystal…'mmm.' I stepped through the wormhole, and found myself in a free fall about to hit the floor head first, but before I could do anything I hit my head on the white and silver metal floor. 'How could this day get any worse, Krystal is acting like she doesn't know me, Falco jabbed me with his knife this morning while I was eating, and we get a mission to the almost barren planet of Venom, while I was deciding on which engagement ring to surprise Krystal with.' I looked up to see the wormhole closing and I activated my COM badge.

"Falco, bring me back, NOW!" I yelled while seeing the wormhole close. 'All my luck.' I thought as I started to get up from the floor.

"Bring you back from what? Engineering?" An avian asked over my COM badge. I looked around to see the corridor was white and had some silver plating on the walls, the lights were very bright and they seemed to be the color white, but even now I doubt myself.

"Fox to Joseph, get up here." A new voice that I recognized as Fox McCloud. 'I killed him…I gutted his skull…I gave his spine to Krystal. How the heck can he be alive?' I thought to myself as I was about to respond to what the vulpine just said over the COM badge, but a voice much like mine spoke instead of mine.

"Okay, be there soon." The newest voice said. 'Me? It sounds like me…but how, I was silent over the COM just now. Who could that be, an imposter?' I continued to think to myself as I wanted to kill everyone here so I could take control of the vessel, if I was in one of course. I decided to walk down to my left, while just looking for some sign of a command area. 'Okay, so Fox McCloud is alive, how will I kill him this time? Use another nail, fists and feet, paper roll through his eyes, or…suffocation? I will decide when the time is right.' I continued to think when I came to a four way intersection. All were lit and were long walkways, 'but the too the right one has steps so I will choose…right.' I finished my debating and went up the fifteen quartz steps to see a metal door that had the words 'bridge' on it. 'That was easy.' I thought to myself before pressing the control panel and the door hissed and slid open showing a large semi-circle room with a transparent dome. It was all white except for the crew, which consisted of an avian, a vulpine, a golden bot, and…Krystal in a blue and black flight suit, she was missing her knife and her Gatling gun, also her uniform wasn't armored.

"Joseph, you just gunna' stand there or are you gunna' give us the status of the sensors?" The avian said sounding much like Falco. I stood there thinking on my tactical status…they weren't good, I was outnumbered two to one and Fox was one of them. Fox has very good hand to hand combat skills, and the avian was in body armor, I also doubt Krystal would do anything with the fight and that she would just sit and watch.

"Sure, the sensors are fine." I said while walking over to Fox seeing that he…he was…without armaments. I chuckled as I walked over to Krystal and sat next to her while looking at the white beads in her hair, I looked at a silver 'crown' on her forehead with a red ruby in it. I put my hand to her forehead and felt the ruby; it was a pure Cerinian ruby.

"J-Joseph, why is your hand on my forehead?" Krystal asked in her lovely British accent, I moved my hand away and then I looked at Fox who looked like he could kill a rhino. I simply chuckled again and then I felt the white beads in her hair and realized they were also pure Cerinian headwear.

"What? Am I not allowed to be friendly, especially to my loving Krystal?" I said with a smirk as Fox's face turned red with anger and Krystal moved away while slightly blushing. I got up and grabbed Krystal by the arm and she tried to get away but I was very much stronger than her. Fox got up and stormed over to me while Falco's beak dropped from my actions.

"Just what the heck do you think you're doing, Joseph!?" Fox asked while reaching for my grip on Krystal's arm. I quickly had a reflexive action which was my other hand ball up and punch Fox in the throat, it caused him to lose all strength from his body and he fell to the ground holding his throat. Falco ran to me and he was going to make a futile attempt to help, well that caused me to use another reflexive action which was my power of telekinesis. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he started to float in the air and I flung him into the transparent dome causing it to create a spider web crack. He fell to the ground and didn't move, while I was distracted for that four seconds, Fox had managed to grab a blaster pistol. I looked over to him and he shot me in my right arm causing me to lose my grip on Krystal and she fell backwards into the console screen. I held my right arm and blood was leaking from it, and then Fox stood above me with the blaster pistol to my head.

"You're going to the brig, Lemming." Fox said as he switched the settings from kill to high stun, I got up and put my hands in the air while Fox shot my left arm. I winced in pain as I cursed under my breath in pain; I looked at Krystal as her eyes were dilated as she was breathing heavily in fear of me. I snarled and Fox put the pistol to my back and we started to walk to the brig. Before the bridge doors closed, I saw Krystal get up and run to the avian on the floor, out cold. I was walked to the brig and then I decided to break free of Fox's gun to my back. I used my telekinesis and grabbed a bread knife from the kitchen as we walked by it. Fox became distracted as the knife plunged into his side, then he dropped his pistol and it fell into my waiting hands. I looked at the pained vulpine on the floor and got a grip on the bread knife and I twisted it while it was in his side.

"Now I can have the pleasure of killing you…slower, this time." I said in a sinister tone as I pulled out the knife and grabbed Fox's ankle and dragged him to sick bay. I got an antiviral syringe and injected it into his bloodstream, and then I got some bandages and stopped the bleeding. I wanted him to live as long as possible so I could torture him more. 'To bad I don't have an agonizer chamber.' I thought as I heard the screams of millions from that great invention. I soon tied up Fox's hands and feet while stuffing two rolls of wraps into his mouth and I put him in a metal medicine cabinet. After I locked it I walked to engineering so I would have complete control of the vessel or base. I walked in and saw a green toad with a hat that said 'Slippy' on it. I quickly shot him in the temple which knocked him out. I dragged the body to sick bay and tied him up and stuffed him onto another medical cabinet. Then I walked back to engineering and it was a dimly lit place with about five dim yellow lights revealing the power cores and control panels. I walked to a control panel and recognized the controls almost immediately. I shut off the power to everything except the rooms life signs occupy. I started my walk back to the bridge so I could take care of the other two. I walked up fifteen quartz stairs and walked to the door to the bridge and I opened the door, but the lights were off and I realized that they moved to another room. I soon heard fabric being dragged and the light for the hall at the bottom of the steps turned on. I walked down the steps to see my beautiful cobalt blue vixen dragging the avian towards sick bay. I quickly emerged from the darkness and grabbed the avian by the collar and I threw him up the fifteen steps. Krystal stumbled backwards onto the floor, I walked over to her and she started to scamper backwards.

"Why, why do you fear me Krystal, my beautiful loving vixen?" I asked in a sinister tone. All she could do was nod her head 'no' and let tears roll down her face. She scampered back into a corner, and started to really cry, this for some reason…made me stop as small tears rolled down my face. 'Why…why do my eyes cry…I don't cry because of a petty reason like this. I smiled when I killed my entire crew because of Jessica, I didn't even frown when I killed her. I ask myself again…why…why, do I cry over this petty reason of tears from my eyes?' I thought unable to stop being emotional, and…unable to control my body…at all.

"K-Krystal, are you okay?" I asked as I knelt in front of her and…for some reason my body put the back of its fingers to her tears, wiping them away. Her eyes widened as she yelped and tried to back up, but she couldn't because she was already in a corner.

"P-please don't hurt me! I'm only twenty four!" She yelled as she continued to cry almost nonstop. I had more emotions as she curled up into a ball and prepared for the worst. 'I hope I don't permanently scar her mental abilities.' I thought as she cried even louder and with more tears than before. I grabbed her shoulders and had her stand up.

"Krystal, I won't hurt you, I promise. Why would I hurt you?" I said as my voice…was…sincere. She stopped crying slightly and started to fall to the ground again, I held her up until she would stand on her own…then her tears stopped. I finally regained control of my body and shoved her into the wall and took a few steps back then I pulled out Fox's gun and pointed it at the wall two inches from her head, something stopped me from pointing it at her head. I grabbed her arm and walked her to sick bay and on the way I used my telekinesis to grab the avian and four chairs. We reached sick bay and I set the four chairs in the center in two rows back to back. I put down the avian, then I put Krystal down onto one of the chairs and I finally put the other two from the medical cabinets and put them into the chairs. I grabbed all the rolls of wraps and wrapped them around the four chairs, tightly. After I tied it off I got out my gun and began deciding on whom to kill first. Then the toad, Fox, and the avian woke up, 'Good, now they can see their teammates die.' I thought as I set the blaster to a minimum setting. I looked at each of them as I circled each one like a wolf to its wounded prey. I decided to shoot Fox right off the bat, and since the blaster was on minimum it didn't kill him, but it still hurt. I heard Krystal yell and start shedding tears, this time it had no effect on my body.

"You TRATOR! You love him?! I _saved_ you from that rubble you call Cerinia!" I yelled as she started crying more and more. "For that, I shall make you watch your beloved Fox die a slow and painful death!" I added then I saw a symbol on her shoulder pad…it was the symbol I used but…the knife…was missing. Then I noticed that the avian didn't have a scar on his beak. I discarded the information and began charging the blaster pistol.

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"We all set, Krystal?" I asked while we approached the solar. I have always had my doubts about things, but now my doubts are screaming at me. 'I hope this works, we might be entering a fight between Starwolf and the team or we could arrive during the Lylat wars, or we could arrive at a deadly shockwave, in the future.' I thought to myself knowing the chances were one out of twenty or more. Sweat began to roll down my face, which is funny because I rarely ever sweat due to my lack of hair.

"We are all good at tactical." Mirror Krystal replied as we began to enter the strong gravity well of the solar. I activated the shields and diverted power from the lights, molecule enhancer, and even the steam showers to the shields and hull integrity. I was really worried as I remembered that an experiment took place here and failed with five lives lost due to the hull breaking up in the slingshot around the solar.

"Arm the retro-tri-cobalt devices and wait for my command." I said as the inside became very hot and an EM surge exploded in the background. We were about two percent the way around the solar when the ship started shaking so much that my helmet camera started to lose connection with the HUD generator and visor screen. Another EM surge exploded and the core started to lose containment. I diverted power from all the lights and all the nonessentials.

"Armed and loaded." Mirror Krystal responded as the starboard nacelle began to break up since it was the closest to the solar. I was waiting for the white flash that would engulf and then take us through time and space. 'What if the solar is in a different position when we leave the white flash?' I thought to myself as we took the fifty percent mark around the solar.

"Fire." I said as another EM surge hit my left arm armor and began to sizzle while is lodged itself in a joint of my armor. I flicked it off then the retro-tri-cobalt device detonated without warning and sent the core to overload, then everything was slow…the white flash I was looking for appeared and engulfed the ship as the core completely overloaded and a small gray, pink, white, purple and black wormhole appeared before the flash hit us. Then the solar was gone as the ship was engulfed in the wormhole and the now yellow flash. Then I saw the Great Fox out of the corner of my eye, and a new wormhole opened in front of us and it looked like the wormhole that started this mess. 'What?! This isn't right! This should be over where the Great Fox is.' Then before I could pull up the ship became engulfed in the new wormhole and time sped up again. The white flash returned and this time the ship left the flash and it revealed the Great Fox with the lights off except for one room…sick bay. I quickly pulled into the fighter bay of the dreadnaught, and the lights were also off so I pulled in and landed with half of the ship hanging out of the fighter bay. I activated emergency lighting and heard faint and shallow breathing…and it sounded painful. I ran over to the tactical console and saw that about half of each of Mirror Krystal's ears were missing and she was bleeding badly.

"Krystal, what happened?!" I asked as I lifted her up and carried her in both of my arms and began to lower the cargo ramp. I walked out onto the deck of the fighter bay before she replied.

"I think that idea of yours doesn't like me." She said very weakly then she chuckled. I quickly ran to the hall to find that the doors won't open; I activated my night vision and kicked down the door. Then the lights turned on as Mirror Krystal began to bleed worse and worse, the ears of a fox are very sensitive and are very vulnerable. I ran up about twenty decks of stairs before I reached the deck sick bay is on. I franticly ran to sick bay and remembered that it's the only room with the lights on, I didn't care, I just wanted to get this poor vixen to help and because I…still had guilt…on…Alex's death, I wanted to make up for that death by saving another that a barely know. I heard yelling emitting from the room when I reached it.

"For that, I shall make you watch your beloved Fox die a slow and painful death!" I heard in my own voice from the room. I hesitated for a few seconds and then I kicked the door down and I saw that everyone was tied up except for one. He looked exactly like me and I realized that this is the Mirror Joseph. He swung around only for him to drop the pistol he was holding and he saw that Mirror Krystal was in my arms.

"What happened to her?!" Mirror Joseph asked as he walked over to me and her. She looked to him and smiled weakly at the sight of him. He began to have tears roll down his face as she spoke to him.

"Joseph, I want you…to know…that I will…always…love you." She said very weakly as she slowly keeled over and…died.

"NO!" Mirror Joseph and I both cried out as we both fell to our knees and stared at the dead vixen in my arms. Not caring about me or any of his captives.

"No…no…not my beloved Krystal…NO!" Mirror Joseph yelled as he fell flat onto the floor and cried. I removed my helmet and a few tears rolled down my face from the fact that she died, that I couldn't even save her to make up for the death of Alex, and that Mirror Joseph was mentally devastated.

"I…I…w…w-was g…going to p-p-propose…to h-h-her in a-a-a…w-week." Mirror Joseph cried out gaining the attention of all of us in the room. "A WEEK! A FRIKIN WEEK!" He yelled as I laid the body of Mirror Krystal next to him. He curled up next to her body on the floor, and cried, while not wanting to believe she was dead. I got up and untied the team, and continued to have tears roll down my face. Krystal got up first and ran over to Fox and cried in his arms. I became confused but shook it off as I looked back at that poor man, Joseph Lemming of the Armageddon. I knew how he felt because I cried the same way when, my love, Jessica…died. I began to have lots more tears roll down my face, not letting out a whimper, just warm and bitter tears. I sat on the chair that Krystal left vacant and began to break down, not fully, just slightly. 'Krystal has Fox but Mirror Joseph and I didn't have anyone, I didn't have Jessica and Mirror Joseph didn't have Mirror Krystal or Jessica.' I walked up to Mirror Joseph and I pulled him to his feet, then I picked up Mirror Krystal and placed her on the murphy medical bed in hanging off the wall. Then I put a hand on Mirror Joseph's shoulder.

"I know how it feels, Joseph. I lost my beloved Jessica a few months ago to an accident." I said while my tears stopped rolling down my face.

"W-w-what…ab-bout…_t-that_…K-Krystal?" He said while pointing to Krystal in Fox's arms crying still.

"She is not mine to be with, I sometimes wish it wasn't so, but it is." I said as Krystal looked up, blushed slightly, and then continued crying into Fox's arms. I personally didn't care anymore about saying that type of stuff around her or Fox or anybody else. Falco and Slippy just sat there staring at the situation.

"I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that if you kill yourself you can be with her sooner or at least hopefully sooner." I said as Mirror Joseph wiped away his tears, gave Mirror Krystal's body a hug, and asked.

"Where is my ship?" He asked while opening the door to the hallway. I slightly wondered if he was going to do suicide. I also wondered what he was going to do when he left.

"It's in the fighter bay. What are you going to do if I might be so bold to ask?" I asked as he looked a Krystal then Mirror Krystal's body then back to me.

"I'm going to…t-to find a way back or I'll find a job in this universe." He said as he walked out the door, then made his way to the stairs, and slid down the railing to the fighter bay. We all walked to the bridge together with not even a single word between us, and Krystal didn't try to contact me telepathically. We reached the bridge and we saw the Armageddon fly off into the distance before the scanners couldn't find it.

"Joseph, did you really mean those things about Krystal?" Fox asked while looking at me with Krystal leaning on his shoulder, still crying. I hesitated to respond to the question the vulpine asked because it could go either way. He could become enraged and kill me, or Krystal could run to me and forget about Fox entirely. It was silent as everybody began to look at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I did mean it, I do sometimes wish that Krystal would forget you and be with me, but my honor, respect, and my certain promises with high authoritative figures restrain me to take negative action on that wish." I explained without emotion as I looked at Fox. Then I looked back at the stars from the transparent dome of the bridge. Fox and Krystal didn't move nor did they glare at me, they were...neutral.

**[End Episode Six]**


	9. Episode 7 The Wrath of Scales

**Episode Seven:**

**The Wrath of Scales**

**{Warning: This episode is rated T for teen because of its content}**

**{Viewer discretion advised.}**

**Fox and Krystal are going down to Sauria to visit Tricky, but something forces them to crash on the surface, after they make a course correction.**

**(The Great Fox, kitchen)**

**(Earth date 4, 4, 2091)**

**(Time: 7:24 am Saurian local space)**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

'What is he thinking…he just won't tell me or Fox…he won't put his mental barriers down, either. Should I ask him or should I let it be? If I ask him he possibly won't tell me. Has he told Fox and dose he even trust me anymore? He's been silent since he answered that question Fox asked him.' I continued to debate with myself over the fact that Joseph is hiding something again and Fox and him both have up mental barriers, I still think something isn't right.

"Look Krystal, I'll tell you when I feel the time is right, and the reason Fox has up a mental barrier is because he knows why I act this way." Joseph said while breaking my thought trance. Hearing his voice gave me more questions that continued to badger my regular thoughts. I scooped up another spoonful of dumbledang cereal flakes, and continued to ponder over his newest comment. I know that Fox won't tell and I doubt I can convince Joseph to tell me, I guess I'll half to wait for him to tell me. I still hope it's soon; all the new questions are probably going to drive me crazy, sooner or later. 'Well, I will be going to see Tricky with Fox today so hopefully that can keep me focused.' I thought as I looked at Fox scarfing down his food.

"What's the rush, Fox?" I asked as I finished my food and stood up. 'I can think of two reasons why he is rushing, either he is in a bet or contest, or he wants to spend time with me. I know he doesn't want to see Tricky, much, he is kind of…well…what Falco would call 'a pest', but I don't think so much as him a pest but…more or less…energetic.'

"I just want to see Tricky; I heard the fly to Thorntail hollow is quite long." Fox replied as I instantly knew that he just wanted to spend time with me. 'HA, I bet twenty credits that Krystal makes the first move.' I heard from an obvious brainwave, Falco. I looked at Fox and smiled then another thought entered my head. 'Tsk, tsk, tsk, Falco…you know better than to count out Fox.' I heard as I recognized the source from was from Joseph. 'He must have dropped his mental barrier for a second.' I thought as I looked at him then walked over to the sink and put my bowl in it.

"I bet one grand credits, in cash, on Fox making the first move." Joseph said as he smiled warmly at me and Fox. 'Wow, you must be really confident, Joseph. Fine I'll take you up on the bet, so I can see you lose. HA, HA, HA!' I heard from Falco's thoughts as both Joseph and I looked at Falco and laughed. I slowed my laughing as Fox had a dumbfounded look on his face. 'I wouldn't bet on it Joseph…not yet.' I thought as Joseph looked at me and slightly smirked then I smiled and looked at Fox who was ready to just give up trying to understand what was going on.

"I'll take you up on the bet, and I raise the bet to five hundred credits." Falco said as he placed five hundred credits on the table, in cash. My eyes widened at the sight of that many credits on the table at one time. Just at the thought of that many credits, Joseph placed one thousand credits on the table and then placed another four thousand credits on top of the one thousand credits he placed earlier. I looked over to Fox and he was staring at the vast amounts of credits, and if any more were placed he would start to drool. Then he realized what was happening and stared to blush as our eyes met in synchronization. 'If the rest of the team wasn't here I would kiss him, right now.' I thought as he started to walk out the room towards the AR-wings.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come with me?" Fox asked as he poked his head in through the archway. I looked at him and then back to Joseph as he motioned for me to 'just go while you have the chance'. I walked through the archway to see Fox wanting to escort me to the AR-wing hangar as it was just a walk down the hall. I politely took his arm, and we began to walk to the hangar. 'I wonder if that's counts as the first move, then again I've cried in his arms before so…' I thought as he helped me into my AR-wing and then walked over to his and we both started them up. 'I wonder if he's just a gentleman or did Joseph teach him, both are very possible.' I thought as we both launched out of the hangar and headed towards Thorntail hollow.

"So…Krystal, I have this great spot for a great view of the Sharpclaw waterfall, do you want…to…uh…see it?" He asked while 'scratching' the back of his neck. 'I've always wanted to see the Sharpclaw waterfall but I've never had the time.' I thought as his nervousness made me giggle slightly. 'Oh…I guess she's already seen it…worth a try right?' Fox thought as he sounded disappointed and yet at the same time…fueled to keep trying to make small talk.

"Sure Fox, I would love to go. I've never been there because I never quite had the time while I was helping to fix the planet." I responded as he was surprised to hear that I had never been to the waterfall before. I waited his response but all he did was stare at me as we flew through some relatively large clouds. I didn't want to look away either but our landing zone was coming into view.

"Well, let's go then." He said as we made a course correction so we would make it to our new destination. I was a bit worried because it's a bit close to a large Sharpclaw village, but since we saved the entire planet and by the fact they didn't try to kill Fox when he searched for me. 'Hopefully they are no longer hostile.' I thought as we saw the waterfall and looked for a place to land. I looked up to see several tiny grey dots directly in front of us.

"Fox…do you know what those…dots are?" I asked as they multiplied and became a swarm of grey dots. Fox looked up and saw them and to my surprise he decided to go above them. We started to pull up only to see that they were now a wall of grey, not just dots, but a wall of grey.

"What are those things?" Fox asked as we were about to pass through them…or it. Then the wall became more detailed and became a large swarm again. They seemed to be very mechanical but…not Aproids, we went through and the AR-wings lost all power as were now in a gliding free fall.

"Krystal to the Great Fox we are now in a free fall, we have lost all power to our AR-wings. We are now attempting to land near Sharpclaw waterfall, do you copy!?" I said as no response was made before we started to descend faster. 'We are going to die.' I thought as I saw the trees and saw Fox's AR-wing go into the ground and let out a puff of black smoke as it hit the ground. "Fox!" I yelled as I saw the trees shake and start burning. The trees began to scratch the bottom of my AR-wing, and then I almost came to a dead stop when I hit the mid-section of the trees. My head hit almost hit the controls when I hit the ground and dirt started to cover my AR-wing. When I came to a complete stop my arm got caught then I felt a very painful pop and crack in in my shoulder. I tried to scream but nothing came out due to pain, then my vision became blurred and I passed out.

**(Great Fox)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"We are receiving a distress call from Krystal, Captain." I heard R.O.B. say and I almost laughed at the thought of R.O.B. calling me Captain, but I came to my senses as I heard 'Krystal'. I put 'distress call' and 'Krystal' together and almost had a heart attack as to my 'task' could have been failed at that short moment.

"Put it through, NOW!" I yelled then R.O.B. pressed a small green button on a control surface. 'What happened to the only two people my 'task' requires being alive for me to complete it?' I thought as the green button changed to red and the playback appeared on the main view screen.

**(Begin distress playback)**

"Krystal to the Great Fox we are now in a free fall, we have lost all power to our AR-wings. We are now attempting to land near-!" (Static)

**(End distress playback)**

I noticed that Fox's AR-wing in the background was hitting the trees before it ended. My skin began to sweat and my hair stood on end, I also noticed that a Sharpclaw village was in the background also. 'Oh no, Sharpclaw…Sharpclaw…' "Sharpclaw!?" I yelled the last part as I woke up Falco. He looked at me and then looked at the screen than back to me.

"Did I win the bet?" He asked as his eyes began to shut. I could see him falling asleep and at that point I decided to give him a wake-up call, mentally.

"Win?! Win?! YOU THINK THAT YOU WON THE BET WHEN YOU SEE KRYSTAL ON THE MAIN VIEW SCREEN AND FOX'S AR-WING IN THE BACKGROUND ABOUT TO CRASH?! YOU FRIKING THINK THAT YOU WON?!" I yelled as he fell back in his seat and fell back asleep, smirking. "Okay, you want to sleep on the job…I'll give you OVERTIME!" I yelled as I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him all the way to the hangar as he struggled. He even bit my wrist and it started to bleed, but I didn't feel it because anger and adrenaline were flowing faster than the Passaic River. I picked him up with one arm and threw him ten feet into his AR-wing, head first.

"NOW YOU CAN GO SEARCH FOR THEM WHILE ON OVERTIME! I yelled as he closed the hatch and left, in a hurry. I walked to my armory and got suited up for lightweight, drop shock, discreet, and space worthy. I soon grabbed both of my weapons and loaded each with the proper magazines; I also grabbed my learner's first aid and two stretchers. I closed my armory and walked to Krystal's room and opened the locked door, it resisted so much that it bent horizontally across. I grabbed her staff and left the room with the door bent open. I walked to engineering and without a word to Slippy I grabbed the new experimental drop shock pack and left, Slippy was completely oblivious to this because he was working on something. I walked to the floor of the hangar and looked down at the planet Sauria below. 'That's a long drop.' I thought to myself as I knew I didn't have time to take us into a lower orbit or to land, and that Slippy put new locks on the AR-wings so I can't use them without orders from Fox to do so. I activated my five minutes of oxygen for space drop to ground, and deactivated the force field. All the oxygen flew out around me and afterwards, I stepped off the hangar floor into a free fall towards the surface of Sauria. I looked up to see the Great Fox getting smaller and smaller until it was too small for me to see. I looked down to see clouds and many landmarks like Sharpclaw waterfall and the ruins of Sauria. I looked towards the waterfall and activated my helmets' Advanced Exhaust Vision. I saw that there were two trails of AR-wing exhaust heading towards the waterfall. Before I knew it I was at an altitude of one thousand yards above land, I activated the drop shock pack and a cloud of exhaust puffed out of the pack then it ignited and started to slow me down. A teal haze was irritating my armor systems so after the fuel was depleted I immediately activated my personal shielding to expel the teal haze that now covered me from the back down. I was still traveling at a good one hundred kilometers per hour, but my armor can compensate for that mess of numbers in my head. I finally hit the ground with a dull pain in my right thigh form where the armor bent in on itself; I dropped the fuel pack and kept the burlap that covered it for anything I might need to carry in it. I pulled out the Krystal's staff because I remember reading to be eco-friendly and brass with copper isn't exactly good for that, but if needed I _will_ pull out my ballistic weapons. "I will find them if it kills me." I said as I started to run towards where they crashed.

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

"Fox…Fox…where are you, Fox?" A faint voice I know as Krystal spoke in a soft tone. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a very large tan room, now that I think of it…I don't think it was a room. I stood up from a tan leather chair and I was wearing a tan button up shirt with khakis. I looked up so see Krystal in a tan dress with a slight drag on it. I began to walk to her and she looked at me with a delighted smile and I returned it. We ran to each other and when we were supposed to embrace we went right through each other. I turned around to see she was gone and that I was sinking through the floor which felt extremely hot…like…fire. I looked down to see the floor deforming and me sinking, my clothes were changing into a ragged black t shirt with rips in it and black jeans cut at the ankle…and burning. I felt all the pain of fire and more. I realized I was sinking into-.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up in a cold sweat in a burning AR-wing, I opened the hatch and fell out the side with my feet on fire and with my tail also on fire. I ran into the nearest water source so find out that it was a moat built by the local Sharpclaw tribe. Then I slowly rolled out onto the ground to see a trail of broken trees and I saw a piece of metal hull on the ground, I crawled over to it so see that it was a piece of Krystal's AR-wings' hull because it showed her emblem on it. Her emblem was a light blue outline of her head from her left side. I saw that it was melting and thought that she can't be far. I stood despite my legs burnt to a crisp, and began to walk towards the direction of the destroyed trees. I began to think of what those grey mechanical devices were, they weren't Aproid or anything Andross or Andrew can manufacture. "So what are they, then?" I asked myself as I saw an AR-wing in pieces off into the distance. I started to run under extreme pain, and I saw that the cockpit was still in one piece.

"Bless you, Slippy." I muttered as I ran to it, she was gone and there was no blood trail but, I did see foot prints. So I followed them only to realize they were Sharpclaw footprints, I looked up to see the village going about their regular activities. "Sharpclaw?" I muttered as I was hit in the back in the head with a club. I fell to the ground and I rolled over to see an old enemy.

"Scales!" I yelled as a foot kicked me in the head, and it all went dark.

**(Falco's P.O.V.)**

"Lousy good for nothin' idiot." I mumbled as I flew half asleep in my AR-wing that Joseph threw me in. I honestly was worried about my buddy Fox and his girl, Krystal, but what Joseph did was gettin' to me. I saw Joseph take a dive off the Great Fox an hour ago, but he just wanted to get to the surface as fast as possible. I found a decayed fuel exhaust about thirty minutes ago, but it's lost to me now. Joseph has found Fox's AR-wing and has confirmed that the crash was survivable and he didn't find a body, he also found a piece of Krystal's AR-wing about five minutes ago. He is suspecting involvement by Sharpclaw, but nothing has confirmed his loose thought except that he found a berry that only Sharpclaw can eat and that a village is close by. I responded and told him that it could be Scales and that the two of them could be gettin' hanged right now. He agreed and has all power to artificial muscles in his armor to run faster. We have both agreed an open COM link be established, permanently.

Joseph: "Falco, I have confirmed Sharpclaw involvement, and it's hostile, contact Pepper and have him notified that I will be using ballistics if attacked."

"How did you confirm involvement?" I asked as I set down next to the falls. I got out my missile launcher and my spare Gatling gun then got out of my AR-wing. I have no doubt in my mind that Scales is involved with this, but I can't get over the fact that the Sharpclaw have the technology to bring down two AR-wings and manage to kidnap Fox and Krystal, alive.

Joseph: "I found Scales' hand weapon, imbedded into the hull of Krystal's AR-wing."

"Do you need backup, yet?" I asked hoping for a chance to give them trouble for everything they have done to us. I really only wanted the chance to kill Scales, I despise that green dinosaur. I closed the hatch to my AR-wing and put some shrubs and some tree branches over it so it would be harder to notice.

Joseph: "Actually, we are going on a covert operation tonight. I overheard earlier that the execution will take place tomorrow, and that the prisoners are separated. Fox is guarded by thirty soldiers on the southeast side of the village…while Krystal is on the northwest side of the village…in the palace with…the majority of the soldiers and…Scales guarding her holding cell. I'll stay here to make sure that he doesn't try anything funny…my bullets will go right through those palace walls and into his head if he does try anything. I want you to go to my armory and put on my old sniper armor and meet me down here at solardown. Lemming out."

**(Operation: Retrieval and Ending Relationships)**

**(Location: Northwest village side Palace)**

**(Time: 11:58 pm)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"Falco are you in position?" I asked while my eye was still looking down my scope, and has been since Falco arrived. I have been keeping a close eye between Scales and Krystal, if I can think like him, which I can; I would want…well…the best for me. Especially if I have Krystal in a holding cell, _harmless and defenseless_, behind me. Plus, it's before an execution, so what would I care. Just thinking about it ticks me off, but it's a rescue mission, so I if I mess up they could both die, and that would have consequences, for me, and it would be greater than any consequences anyone has seen. 'Eternity in limbo, eternity in the minds of drunks, eternity in flames and pain, or even worse…having your soul erased.' My trance of thoughts was broken when my COM went off.

Falco: "I'm here, just a few guards that decided to have their lives ended. Man, when you run an OP it's almost military."

"Good, keep the chatter low, now when I say 'mark' I want you to shoot the lights above the guards, I'll take them out, and you go in and pull out Fox. I'll be going in after you get Fox back to the Great Fox and treat his wounds. My shotgun has been getting dusty, Lemming out." I said as I moved my scope over to the guards. 'Okay, it's only thirty guards.' I thought to myself as I saw that they started to move and they were…escorting Fox to a hangman pavilion. "Wait…they moved the execution time. Falco, I hate to say this but…we half to wing it, get you're large weapons and load one missile. Shoot the pavilion floor and I'll shoot the ropes as the floor below them disappears." I quickly ran as close to the pavilion as I could get, which is behind the last row of people that came to see this execution. I saw another very bad sight, Fox and Krystal in hangmen nooses, awake and standing next to each other, helpless. I lifted my rifle and sighed as I unhooked my shotgun from my back and set it down next to me. I took a deep breath and I could hear my heartbeat, and then I sent a telepathic message to Krystal. 'Krystal do not fear, you are safe, I will not let you die…not by an unnatural death or by the hand of Scales. Take a deep breath and close your eyes.' Just as I sent it she did what I told her to do.

"Smart girl. Falco…MARK!" A rocket flashed through the sky as the nooses became useless. The rocket hit the pavilion and gave them the cover they need to stay mostly safe, and it killed ten of the hundreds of guards. I quickly stood up, grabbed my shotgun and put my rifle on my back, I then ran through the crowd and shot every solder and guard I could as I ran through the crowd. I made it to the pavilion and grabbed Fox and Krystal under one arm and I used my left arm to fire on the approaching guards and soldiers with my shotgun. Falco fired off another rocket at the large group of scattering guards, at the same time creating me a path to run through. My visor became filled with either blood or primitive swords and clubs, I looked down at the two in my arm and they had their eyes shut, they were holding their breaths, and…the one most single thing that makes my 'task' a lot easier…they were holding each other and relying on each other for strength. I smiled and looked forward only to see the foot of Scales about to hit my head. It hit me and threw both Fox and Krystal and yelled run. They landed on their feet and they both ran, as my helmet became separated from the links in my armor and flew off of my head. My head hit the ground as Scales put his foot on my chest armor and laughed in victory.

"XU, je oei mijk ro kxo fojk kxuk xuj tedo kxaj! Den, oei nacc tao!" Scales said in what seemed to be Cerinian, but I could very well be wrong that the language was Cerinian in the first place.

"I have no idea what you just said, but you have _got_ to die!" I said as I used my artificial muscles to put a tear in his foot. I lifted his foot off me and grabbed my rifle off of my back and just as I got his head up to scope, it already had a hole in it and he was going down. I didn't have time to worry about him I had to find Fox and Krystal; I grabbed my helmet and ran. I ran only to see all the guards and solders chasing me, I saw bits and pieces of blue and orange fur. My hope got destroyed when I saw a lock of Krystal's hair and her tiara on the ground covered in blood. I grabbed them and continued to run for my own life, I saw an AR-wing being piloted by Falco. The trick was I had to jump into a fifty foot wide gorge and grab on to a wing halfway. I jumped and came within two feet of the wing even with my arms fully stretched, and then a hand caught me and pulled me up to the wing. I looked up to see a dull orange vulpine pull me up and then disappear into dust as I got my feet on the wing. I climbed inwards to the AR-wing and saw two fox's orange and blue with white inside behind Falco's seat, asleep, then we took off towards the Great Fox.

**(Two weeks later)**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

I woke to the sight of a bright white light and many familiar voices; I lifted my head off the bed to see Falco, Peppy, Krystal, Joseph, and Slippy.

"He's finally awake." A voice that was Peppy's voice spoke as a blue and white vixen named Krystal entered my view and I put my head back onto the bed and slightly smiled at the sight of her. Then four more heads appeared in my view. I put my hand up to shoo away the unneeded heads. 'To confusing.' I thought as the bed moved to where I was sitting up.

"What happened?" I asked as they all pulled up chairs to the bed and sat. I kind of just wanted to sleep, but I think if I tried I think would be stopped.

"Well, you were in a coma for about two weeks and Krystal's shoulder was fractured and pulled out of its socket, but as you can see she's fine now." Peppy said as I adjusted my view to her and she smiled, as did I. 'Wow, all the years passed and she still looks like she did the day we met at Krazoa palace.' I thought to myself before I put up a mental barrier and she giggled because of my thought.

"So let's cut to the chase, Joseph why are you _still_ here?" I asked as we all turned our heads to him. I know Krystal wants to know, or she might know already.

"Well, I wanted to see your recovery all the way through, it has been a learning experience for me. I have already learned so much just in the study of comas." He replied as everybody gave him dumbfounded look because they did not know yet. I became excited to await the responses of them all. "Well…I've decided to become a trained medical doctor, battlefield medic, and surgeon. My reasoning behind this course of action is because I could have saved Alex and Mirror Krystal had I had the knowledge of a surgeon. So, I am going to make up for those losses, I will be coming back after a few months and I will be here to stay, for good. Fox, when I come back you better have this team in one piece when I come back; I expect to see all of you when I return." Joseph said as he stood up grabbed his two bags, shook everybody's hands, gave Krystal a friend hug, and then left without another word.

**[End Episode Seven]**

**(A/N: I refuse to upload episodes until at least two people review…only two…I must know how you think this season is going, but…with that being said…I will continue to work on episodes…and with that being said…I hope you will review:)**

**-G.M.E.**


	10. Episode 8 A Case of Insanity Part One

_**(A/N: Okay people you beat me in a game of wits because I just can't wait for you to continue reading. Three things…First, I hope with time that you review and tell me how you think the series is going so far, and I highly doubt that all of you are star struck for this series. Second, I have gotten a Deviant art account up and running for your visual aid in this series. Finally, I will be using Google Translate for this episode to test it out, so do tell me if it is accurate, and also do not be offended if Google Translate messes up. (It is not for the language Krystal uses.) Okay, so facfiction want's to block my URL so now you have a reason to go to my profile, if you want to see the photos and drawings for this series.**_

**Episode Eight:**

**A Case of Insanity Part One**

**Bill Grey, the captain of the Enterprise is murdered and the team is sent on an investigation to find the killer. They meet Joseph there only to find his current mental condition is at critical levels.**

**(Enterprise/Captain's ready room)**

**(9:28 pm Cornarian retro space time zone)**

**(Earth date: 4, 20, 2091)**

**(Bill Grey's P.O.V.)**

_**BEEP BEEP**_

"Enter." I replied to the electronic doorbell as I was ending my personal log. 'This week was…interesting, we had to clean up the mess on Sauria as we were transporting General Hare to the Starfox team because of Fox's coma. Today, about half of the crew is off duty because they have contracted some type of virus so now the Enterprise is now under quarantine.' I continued to think to myself as I heard the door close, but I saw nothing walk through except a shadow of a male.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked as I heard something slide across the floor to behind me. "AHHHH!" I yelled as I began to vaporize.

"Goodbye." I heard before it all ended.

**(Great Fox/Fox's personal quarters)**

**(12:57 am en route to Cornaria)**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

"This is a really soft chair, I think we'll take…both." I said to the Office Creator worker as me and Krystal finally agreed on a very nice pair of chairs. It's been a nice five years of marriage for both me and her, I feel as if I was only hearing Joseph close the sick bay door just two days ago.

_**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**_

I woke up from one of the most perfect dreams to the sound of my COM badge. "Man…that was a good dream. Who wants to bother me now?" I mumbled to myself as I sat up and swung my legs around to the side of the bed and replied to the person who dares bother me during the best dream I've had I a while.

"McCloud here." I mumbled into the microphone in the badge.

Krystal: "Fox…its Chief General Pepper, there has been a mutiny aboard the Enterprise."

"Chief General…mutiny?" I asked as I don't remember how or what the difference for Chief General and General. The ranks are a bit confused in the Cornarian ranks; at least they are to me.

Krystal: "He was promoted yesterday and so was Peppy."

"Okay, I'll be on the bridge in a minute." I said as I got up and put on my silver battle vest then I placed my COM badge on the left side of my vest. "That was a good dream, I hope it's not a dream someday, I just…can't admit it yet." I said as faint memory came back and made me just want to back to bed, but I dealt with it and walked out the door of my room and closed it behind me.

Krystal: "Hope what's not a dream one day, Fox? Also, what can't you admit yet?"

"Krystal? I never deactivated my COM badge did I?" I asked as my ears folded back in shame. 'I'll learn my lesson one day.' I thought as I spoke. "I hope that we get better technology one day, and I can't admit that our technology is partially out dated." I said knowing that she could only guess on what I meant because she can't break mental barriers, yet. I finally made it to the bridge after walking in circles for a little while, and then I sat in my chair and began to fall asleep.

"Fox…Fox…stay awake, Fox." Krystal said as I felt her soft hand pat the side of my head. Her hand has always very soft, almost like silk.

"So…soft." I said as my eyes opened again to see her and a glass of water. 'She is nice, but she really needs to stop treating herself like this…she owes me nothing.' I thought as my mental barrier came crumbling down due to lack of sleep. She giggled at the thought of mine as spoke.

"Fox…I do this as a friend, I know I don't owe you anything I just want to keep you awake for when we reach Cornaria." She said as I started to wake up. 'Don't mind me, I'm just tired, my thoughts are like gelatin right now.' I thought so I didn't half to speak because my jaw…just wouldn't take it. My eyes felt almost as if they had cinderblocks pulling them down, but I kept them open.

"I understand, but I'm going to sleep now, I'm pretty tired myself. Good night." She said as she walked out of the bridge and went to bed. 'I'm glad that she is here. I need to wake up and get going with today and tomorrow.' I thought as I picked up the glass of water and threw the water on my face to wake myself up. I woke up almost entirely, and I saw the streaks of light flowing across the bridge's glass dome. The lights were very cool from jump space, and the Cornarian scientists have been experimenting with hyper jump space. 'Krystal is a great person but she needs to stop thinking she owes me something.' I continued to think as we left jump space to see hundreds of fighters surrounding the Enterprise with bombs at the ready. I stood up and my eyes widened as I saw that the ship had several hull breaches from the inside out. I continued to glare until Peppy appeared on the screen; he was in a regular general uniform with a red cap on his head covering his ears.

"General Hare, it's good to see you, why exactly did you call me over here today?" I asked as his face became filled with sorrow. He would usually reply instantly, but this time it took him a few minutes to compile certain words and get the strength to say them. I began to worry that he wouldn't speak, when he finally spoke.

"Captain Grey has been the victim of a mutiny that…prevailed in its objectives, all of them. You need to investigate who did this, but a virus has broken out aboard the Enterprise and is currently under control of several medics and doctors, so do what they say if one breaks out. Hare, out." He said as the screen returned to the transparent state so show the Enterprise again. I was in shock as my eyes felt darkened with rage; I walked out of the bridge and walked down the steps to see signs pointing to different places. Strait: Sick bay (on left), Left: Kitchen and living area (First archways on left and right), and Right: Personal quarters, stairs, and elevators. (All on right side). I decided to go back to bed and wait till morning, but the rage inside me…fueled me to change direction to Falco's quarters and open the door. I opened the door to see an avian ready to open the door himself, he was already in his armored uniform and had his weapons ready to go.

"You ready to catch the killer?" He asked as I nodded and he walked out closing his door and walked over to Slippy's personal quarters and began the task of waking him up. I walked over to Krystal's door and put my hand up to knock when Falco grabbed my wrist, I looked over to him as he nodded 'no'. "She needs her sleep, she has been up for the past two days. I can't figure out why but I wouldn't want to wake her when she wants to sleep." He whispered as he let go of my wrist and continued to wake up Slippy. I walked away from her door and heard soft snoring; I smiled as I continued to walk away. 'Who could kill Bill? He almost can't be killed. Then again he almost died during the great Lylat war.' I continued to think as Slippy grabbed his weapons and walked out the door and into the hallway. We began to walk down the hall to the elevators and I looked at the new paintings and pictures in the halls showing the past experiences. I looked at a picture as we waited for the elevator doors to open; the photo was of Krystal and me in the simulation chamber, she had beaten me and her boot was on my chest, while I was on the ground, as she pointed an assault blaster to my head and was laughing at how she beat me in a simulation. Finally, the doors opened and we walked in the large silver elevator, if it was any bigger you could fit a pair of Landmaster tracks in it. Then the dial finally hit deck twenty two as we readied to get onto the personal transport to the Enterprise. The doors opened to show the transport was a regular shuttle, and it had no weaponry. We walked onto the shuttle as a soldier greeted us and we placed our gear on the ground next to our seats and sat down. The shuttle took off as the ride was only about twenty seconds long. I looked out to see that two Cornarian heavy battle cruisers left jump space and moved towards the enterprise with their defenses and offensives all powered up. They were the Prometheus and the other was the Challenger the a bit larger than the Enterprise itself but they stood no chance if the Enterprise were under enemy control. We finally landed in the docking bay of the Enterprise and then the ramp opened up to show lots of equipment to study the virus and the ships prolonged exposure to loss of atmosphere on certain decks. I saw many medics and doctors in all-purpose suits. I saw two doctors and another standing at the end of the makeshift plastic hall. The other was wearing a suit of black and brown armor made from the same armor that the hull of the Great Fox III is made of, I saw that the person had a helmet with a pearl red pigment color on its visor. The shoulder pads had red crosses on them showing that the person was with the army of doctors. I recognized the figure and style of the armor, and had a good guess of who it was.

"Now, is that anyway to greet your old leader, through cold armor and a pearl red visor, Joseph?" I asked as I chuckled as how I knew that it was him. He released his helmet to show that it was him, and he chuckled as he sat in a chair that was nearly flattened entirely by the weight of his armor. We both shared a laugh as the chair collapsed underneath his armor and he fell to the ground only to quickly hop back up.

"Fox, it's good to see you again, even though it's only been a few days since I left." He said as he shook my hand nearly crushing it in the process. Joseph stopped shaking my hand as he looked to see Falco and Slippy, then he shook their hands quickly and then he locked behind them while gently moving them aside, his face soon became worried and he turned around to speak.

"W-where is Krystal?" He asked as he turned around and continued to look. "She isn't dead is she?" He added as he had a very worried tone to his voice. He franticly walked around as we all looked at him; he continued to look before he gave up and sat down on another chair.

"Um…Josep-?" I said as he quickly shot up and grabbed my shoulders and his face had less color than usual. He was very worried and was almost breaking my shoulders. 'What's gotten into him?' I thought as he spoke.

"Is she okay and is she safe?!" He asked while yelling alerting the whole hangar bay. I looked around to see that everybody was looking at me and Joseph. I couldn't feel my feet touching the ground because they weren't; I was surprised that he was this worried about her. Then again he nearly died twice to save her, without counting last week's dilemma.

"She is fine and aboard the Great Fox sleeping right now, she hasn't slept in the past two days. Why are you so worried about her in the first place?" I asked as he dropped me to the ground and fell backwards into the chair he was sitting in, flattening it. "What was that about?" I asked the doctor that put a needle under his jaw. I looked at him and he was out cold. I put my left hand to my right shoulder and began to assess the damage. 'Just a few bruises.' I thought before the doctor spoke.

"He's been like this since he arrived; he has been having panic attacks whenever something reminds him of your team member Krystal or when something reminds him of you. I diagnosed him with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder…I looked at his history and with the help of him speaking…I'd say he's lucky to _only_ have PTSD, but it should wear off with lots of mental help, plus the fact that he's a telepath makes it worse, he ends up reliving memories through other people's eyes. Also, we brought him here because of his…disorder; he isn't mentally ready to be in any form of medical practice. You need to take him back, and have him separated from you and Krystal for minimum amounts of time and space, at a time." The doctor said as I looked at Joseph and then back to him, I understood and yet felt dumbfounded. 'So Joseph needs the attention of a one-year-old, great.' I thought as Joseph began to shake from his current nightmare. 'And he also has nightmares all the time.' I thought as he was shot up from his back and then fell to the floor again. He began to sweat, shake more violently, and then he stopped moving as ten other doctors and guards picked him up and set him down on a stretcher and took him away to Cornarian Medical after loading him up onto the transport ship. 'What just happened?' I asked myself as I stared at where Joseph was. I saw a dark blue hand in front of my face as I heard whistling in my ear, and then I looked towards the whistling in my ear to see Falco trying to break my thought trance.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there? Think McCloud, think." He said as he began to knock my head like a door. He suddenly stopped when I looked back to where Joseph was. "Uh…doc…I think we got another one over here." Falco added as the doctor walked over to me and put a chair behind me, and then grabbed a funnel and a hot sauce bottle form his lab coat. I saw the hot sauce and stumbled backwards into the conveniently place chair.

"Works every time." The doctor said and smiled before walking away. I became very confused on how a doctor can get hot sauce and a funnel onboard a quarantined ship. 'Huh…what…how's that…? Oh forget it.' I thought as I gave up trying to understand it, and then I looked back to Falco. He was speaking to Chief General Pepper and Krystal, at the same time over his COM badge.

"What happened to Joseph?" I asked as I pointed my thumb towards where he was before entering the atmosphere and disappearing into nothing. Falco sighed and cut the transmission link with the two and then spoke.

"Joseph had a severe panic attack and was sent to Cornarian medical. Krystal woke up and saw this and she's demanding answers, and now Chief General Pepper is asking us if we want to continue our un-started investigation." Falco said as his COM badge blinked rapidly then he turned to walk away as he resumed the transmission link.

"Well…let's pick up Krystal from the Great Fox and go to Cornarian Medical to see Joseph…if he's alive that is." I said as I realized that even the army of doctors here couldn't even help him here. We began to walk onto the ramp, and then it closed as we set our stuff down and sat in the murphy chairs. Finally, we took off towards the Great Fox. I looked out at the stars to see that multiple medical ships were moving to the surface towards where Joseph was taken to. 'I hope he's not going to die, but it seems that he has more than just PTSD.' I thought as I was yanked out of the shuttle by Falco and saw that we were already at the Great Fox. I got up from the ground to see that the ship felt cold and full of nothing but cold air and sadness, I walked to the elevator on impulse not seeing that Krystal was sitting in her unpowered AR-wing sobbing and yelling in an unknown language. I continued to walk to the elevator only to see that it was unpowered and useless. I turned around to see that the lights were dimmed compared to when we left, and then I saw Krystal with her head on the control console of her AR-wing, sobbing and yelling at herself.

"NXO?! NXO, ZEJOFX?! NXO TAT…A DEK XAM COULO?! WHY!?" She yelled while her voice was partially muffled by the Plexiglas hatch. 'Now I know I understand that last part.' I thought as she still didn't notice that I had walked up next to her AR-wing. I looked at the AR-wing's engines had overloaded and burnt out, and then I looked at her only to see that she was pulling hair out of her head. I quickly manually opened the hatch and grabbed her wrists then pulled her out of her AR-wing and into my arms before letting her feet touch the ground. She started to calm her crying and she stopped speaking entirely before she returned the embrace. We stood there for a good half hour before she started to pull away; I let go to see that she was not crying or yelling at herself, in fact, she was smiling warmly at me. I smiled back before speaking to her.

"Better now?" I asked as she smiled and closed the hatch to her AR-wing that had been left open. She didn't speak when I walked over to the engines and pointed to them, wondering why they were blown out and why they had overloaded. Slippy and I rebuilt her AR-wing first because it can hold two people and it was the least damaged compared to my own, which want up into flames with me in it. She folded her ears back on her head and then looked at me and answered.

"R.O.B. wouldn't activate the locking system for it, and I stole about ninety percent of the Great Fox power supply. I ran it into the engines hoping to break free of the locks, but they overloaded before the locks would snap." She answered as she pointed to the bent lift locks holding the AR-wing. The engines were melted and they had black grime on the entire g-diffuser and were now hollow. 'Well we now know that you can run about four and a half trillion terawatts through the engines before they explode…good to know.' I thought as she backed away and began to walk to the stairwell in shame. I quickly ran over to her and she just continued to walk in shame.

"Krystal, don't feel bad about the lift locks or the engines, I can fix them while Slippy develops a better design for them." I said as she looked to me with her ears perked up then smiled at me. I continued to smile back as we entered the stairwell to walk up to the bridge. When we got there we were partially sweating because of the stairs. We took our seats and I set a course for the Cornarian surface shipyard, and Falco was already in his seat, sleeping. The ship entered the atmosphere and a ring of reentry heat formed around the ship, and then we passed through a cloud which made the ring disappear and it made the ship have large amounts of steam flowing off the hull. Krystal was staring at the steam in amazement. 'All the years of reentry fire and she's still amazed at the sight.' I thought as I began landing procedures for the Great Fox.

**(Cornarian Medical, Cornaria Island)**

**(Ten minutes later)**

The doctor walked out of the double doors of the ER and had a look on his face that I will never forget, it was grim. "Mr. McCloud I need a word with you…alone." The grey lupine said before I stood up with Krystal and we walked to the doctor. "Fine…I was just trying to spare anyone else the pain…but fine." The doctor added in an agitated tone. We walked to his office and sat down on the brown burlap chairs in this small tan room. Krystal had a face of worry, almost as if she had almost lost a child of her own. I raised my right eyebrow then I looked forward again only to see the monitor filled with diagrams of Joseph's brain.

"So, what has happened to Joseph?" I asked as the doctor opened his desk drawer and pulled out a white marker then he highlighted the mid brain of the picture on the left, labeled 'before star date 353654' Then he highlighted the midsection of the picture on the right labeled 'After star date 353660' The mid brain was nowhere to be found or at least to be recognizable.

"Joseph's mid brain is extremely deformed, and also with the combined effort of physical and mental trauma he is now in a medically induced coma. With that we have accomplished at lowering his brain activity, thus lowering the mental depth of any nightmare or flashback he might have." He explained as Krystal almost broke out in tears and I tried to keep my emotions and facial expressions at a minimum. 'Well, he is telepathic so it dose make sense on how his condition is worsening by the second.' I thought as the doctor continued on speaking. "Right now our medical knowledge is insufficient to maintain his stable condition right now. If we can't do anything, he will die due to either a heart attack or for some other reason we don't know of. If you know anything that might help…you must tell us, now." The doctor added as Krystal broke down and started to cry; I let her lean on my shoulder to cry as I thought of a possible idea. 'But it would risk two people's lives…and I'm not prepared to risk more than one life for a tiny chance of life. Then again, if it works, we all live.' I continued to debate with myself as the doctor sat in his chair and began signing a death certificate, and then Krystal saw this and began to cry more. Then Krystal's voice entered my mind. _'I know what you are thinking, and I'm willing to if you will let me.'_ Her thoughts said as I looked at her and thought. 'I'm not sure if it will work though, you could die or become mentally impaired, and then Joseph would die along with you.' I answered as she replied. _'I don't care; he risked his life to save me more than once. I think it's time to return the favor.'_ She replied as a nurse entered the room and said.

"It's Mr. Lemming, his brain activity is skyrocketing!" She yelled in worry as the doctor, Krystal, and I all stood up and ran out the office towards Joseph's ER room. We ran in as the doctors struggled to keep Joseph from moving too much. He was still in a coma but he was having the most realistic nightmare that anyone could ever comprehend. Krystal and I ran to the side of the bed as I helped to keep him from moving. Krystal stood back as the heartbeat monitor began to flat line and Joseph slowly stopped moving.

"Fine, but this better work!" I yelled as I had Krystal step forward and all the doctors and nurses stood back. Krystal placed her right hand on Joseph's left temple and then the room became silent. She slowly removed her tiara and placed it on Joseph's forehead then she placed her left hand on her left temple. Her eyelids shut and began to glow her eye color. Joseph's eyelids began to glow a dark brown as the gem on the tiara began to glow brown on the left and a very dark teal on the right side. 'I hope this works.' I thought.

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

I entered what felt like a marshy swampland; I looked up to see a battle raging on between what looked to be in both the sky and the land, it was so blurry I could barely see anything. I saw a familiar suit of armor pummeling a personage to the ground, and then I felt a glove yank me off the ground to see Fox in a suit of armor that was his own. He put a dual barrel Gatling gun in my arms, surprisingly I was able to hold and carry it with one arm, and then Fox pushed me back to the ground only for him to be hit with a red plasma bolt. It would have hit me if he didn't push me to the ground, and then he fell to the ground, dead. I cried for a second before I felt a metallic hand grab my right arm and then the person shot off four rockets with the rocket launcher in the person's right arm. I looked at her face and saw an old friend of mine…Miyu Lynx.

**[To be continued]**


	11. Episode 8 A Case of Insanity Part Two

**Episode Eight:**

**A Case of Insanity Part Two**

**Krystal has entered Joseph's mind in an attempt to save him. She must save him while in his nightmare and in the real world must save him before he dies.**

**Computer voice: Last time on Star fox…**

* * *

**Krystal: "Fox…its Chief General Pepper, there has been a mutiny aboard the Enterprise."**

* * *

**Doctor:** "**I diagnosed him with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder."**

* * *

**ER Doctor:** **"Right now our medical knowledge is insufficient to maintain his stable condition right now. If we can't do anything, he will die due to either a heart attack or for some other reason we don't know of. If you know anything that might help…you must tell us, now."**

* * *

**Nurse: "It's Mr. Lemming, his brain activity is skyrocketing!"**

* * *

**Fox:** **"Fine, but this better work!"**

**[And now the conclusion]**

**(Joseph's nightmare)**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

"Miyu?" I asked under my breath as an AR-wing crashed behind us and exploded. I noticed it was nightfall as I looked up into the sky, and lasers and bombs lit it up to reveal new or old ships that were fighting, other than that…it was dark. We ran over to the crashed AR-wing to see that Falco had crashed and was now nothing more than a corpse. I began to start crying as Miyu grabbed my shoulders and shook me until I stopped crying.

"Krystal! Pull yourself together! We still half to get into space to complete our mission, and I guarantee that if you cry we will die too!" She yelled as she let go of my shoulders and I stood on my own feet. Seeing Fox and now Falco die right before my eyes wasn't easy even if I'm in a dream. 'I sure hope that this isn't another Cain induced nightmare.' I thought as Miyu and I both ran to cover to avoid laser fire from a cannon. I began to reload the dual Gatling gun under reflex, and then Miyu signaled for Joseph to run over to where we are. Joseph finished off another soldier before running over to us. "Joseph…we've lost Falco Lombardi and Fox McCloud! We need to fall back, now!" Miyu yelled as cannon fire peppered a few AR-wings. She began to fire over the metal cover and was hit in the shoulder by a plasma bolt, it nicked her and her personal shields flared as the bolt cut through them and sliced the armor hitting the skin. She grunted as she pulled out a few medical items and fixed the injury on her shoulder. She then ripped off the compromised piece of armor and replaced it with brand new one. Joseph looked at me with his face saddened, and then activated a plasma grenade then chucked it over the cover. It exploded and a few screams followed as more blaster fire was hitting the cover.

"Where to?! The Great Fox is gone and Endeavor is at the battle of Rhine over Sauria! We have nowhere to run, and we are the last ground units! We must win!" He yelled as another AR-wing crashed and exploded. "SLIPPY!" Joseph yelled we saw his AR-wing crash into the enemy base, making it crumble to pieces. I looked at my dual Gatling gun and then I looked back at Joseph, he nodded as he put on his helmet and changed the color of the visor from matte green to pearl red. He stood up and began to fire his shotgun at the many enemies' running towards us. I found the trigger to the weapon and then I stood up and pressed the trigger as I was holding it like a turret to my side. It 'spit out' at least a few hundred rounds every few seconds, I changed my aim to spray the many enemies' with the large bullet rounds, and they all dropped like flies in a firestorm. Miyu stood and began firing her weapon, it had a three round burst and it was the same style of weapon that Joseph was using. We soon advanced over the marsh as I sunk into the ground with every step I took. I soon realized that I was also in a suit of armor but it was very heavy armor and I looked as if I was a tank with arms and legs. I didn't have a helmet on but a HUD was in front of my eyes, I moved my right hand to my face only to see that I was in an electrical helmet made of reinforced force fields. The battle in the sky was failing until the generals' flagship arrived and started to bombard the frigates in sub-orbit. The battle continued to rage on as we fought wave after wave of enemy, finally after about four hours of shooting, killing, and destroying the enemy we finally stopped to rest and wait for the Endeavor to return from the battle it was still in. We found a nice smoothly carved hole in the side of a mountain, and then rested there. Miyu started a fire while Joseph was on lookout for more enemies in the swamp, even though scans showed no life but us three. I sat in on the ground and looked at the weapon in my arms, it was filthy and the two barrels were still cooling down. I looked at the amount of ammo I had and it was enough to take down a frigate. I felt a bulge on the left side of my hip as I lay down on the stone ground. I pulled out a detonation device of some sorts; it was covered in a dark silver metal with a keyboard below the screen. It wasn't any bigger than my hand and it was flat on my palm. It activated and showed five bars across the screen showing different files. One was labeled: Personnel, I tapped the touch screen and it showed all five names on the screen:

**Fox McCloud**

**Krystal McCloud**

**Joseph Lemming**

**Miyu Lynx**

**Falco Lombardi**

**Katt Lombardi**

**Slippy Toad**

**Bill Grey**

**Marcus McCloud**

I looked it over once more to see that my name had McCloud after it I continued to look at it to confirm that my surname was McCloud. I finally looked over to the other side of the screen to see the current status and position of all the names:

**Fox McCloud / Deceased / Commander of Starfox**

**Krystal McCloud / Alive / Sub-Commander of Starfox**

**Joseph Lemming / Alive / Chief Doctor and Captain of Endeavor III**

**Miyu Lynx / Alive / Sub-Commander of Endeavor III**

**Falco Lombardi / Deceased / Ace Pilot of Starfox**

**Katt Lombardi / Deceased / Chief Mechanic of Endeavor III**

**Slippy Toad / Deceased / Chief Mechanic of Starfox**

**Bill Grey / Alive / Tactical of Endeavor III**

**Marcus McCloud/ Alive / Ace Helm of Endeavor III**

I looked at the names and then realized that I am now in charge of everybody. Joseph came back and sat on the ground while mumbling to himself. "When will this one end? It's been too long and too eventful to be normal." He said as I stood up and walked over to him. He looked up to me and took his helmet off as he stood up and spoke as he saluted. "What do you require, ma'am?" He asked as I put his arm down from his head to his side. I held out the electronic pad to him and handed it to him.

"Am I really Mrs. McCloud?" I asked as his face became grim. He continued to look at the pad and then sighed as he saw the losses. Apparently they were the worst he had ever seen, the loss of three Starfox members and the loss of his own Chief Engineer. 'Katt was at the battle of Rhine over Sauria when she died, I bet.' he thought to himself. I felt bad as he handed back the pad and replied.

"Yes, you are Mrs. McCloud and you were happily married for about fifteen years until this war broke out, ma'am. Ma'am…are you okay? He asked as he pulled out a thermometer and a stethoscope. He put the thermometer to my forehead and put the stethoscope to my chest, and five seconds later he put the stethoscope in his armor storage and took the thermometer off my forehead to look at it. "Well, your heart is beating well, but you're temperature is extremely low and you show no symptoms of it. I'm going to need you to stand still so I can check your brain activity to make sure your neurons are connected properly." He said before opening a segment of his armor and pulling out a collapsible device. I had no idea what it was but, this is Joseph so I trusted him. He activated it and it began to let out a humming noise, and then he held it near the back of my head where my skull and spinal column connect. It beeped a few times and he took it away as he gasped at the results he saw on the screen.

"You're real…the real Krystal! What are you doing here this place can physically and mentally kill you!?" He asked as he gave me a warm hug. I looked over to Miyu who was angry and was sharpening her knife on her armor while glaring at me. "I've missed you so much! I ended up in this dream world timeline about eighteen years ago and I've lived every moment of those years." He added as he hugged me even tighter and I returned the embrace.

"Hey McCloud! Get off him he's mine!" Miyu yelled as she separated us and stood by Joseph who backed away. I looked at him and thought. 'Wait till I tell the team about this match up, Joseph and Miyu…interesting.' I thought and then Joseph replied. _'Look, her personality was like this when I arrived in this nightmare. I don't even know where I know her from.'_ He replied through thinking as I started to laugh and as I sat down on the stone ground and soon fell asleep.

**(Real World)**

**(Five minutes after telepathic link between Krystal and Joseph)**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

The flat line began to beep regularly again after Krystal formed a link with Joseph. Joseph's brain activity stayed well above normal, but was stable, for now. The doctor came in and was amazed that Joseph was now stable. I have been pondering over what could be happening in his mind, something about war, or something about him personally.

"Mr. McCloud, me and a few collogues have been discussing this matter and have decided to take action. That telepathic link doesn't seem to be working and it's taking too long for my liking. We need to cut the power to life support for Mr. Lemming." The doctor said as he walked in and closing the tinted glass door behind him. My first thought was to pummel the doctor for saying that, but then I decided only to stand and speak.

"Give her more time to wake him up. Plus, she managed to stabilize him and save his life because of it." I said as the doctor moved his left hand to the plastic touch screen. I quickly moved my hand to grab his wrist and I stopped him before he could cut the power. "Imagine if you were in the position Krystal is in now, using telepathic powers to save someone. Think about it…she needs more time." I said solemnly as the doctor stopped struggling to move his hand to the screen. He looked at Krystal and Joseph and then back to me, and then repeated this again and spoke.

"She…is going to get all the time she needs to save him." He said as I let his wrist go and he walked to the door before he looked back at them before he shut the door behind him. I then looked back to them and thought. 'I hope this works.'

**(Joseph's mind)**

**(Somewhere on Cornaria)**

**(Ten years later)**

**(Christmas day)**

**(7:43 am)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"Daddy…Daddy…Captain Joseph Lemming." I heard as I reflexively shot up from hearing my rank and name side by side. I looked to see that I was in my bedroom, I looked down to the right side of my bed to see an exact replica of myself at the age of nine, he was my son and his name was Joseph. I smiled as he began to move over to the other side of the bed to wake his mother Miyu, and then I put my arm out in front of him to stop him from waking her. He looked at me in confusion and I spoke quietly.

"Joseph that is a very unwise choice of action, your mother needs her rest. How about I get up and make breakfast while we wait for Aunt Krystal and Cousin Marcus to arrive." I said and then I looked back to see Miyu still asleep. I let out a sigh of relief to see that she was asleep; she has always been a very light sleeper. "And while we wait for your mother to wake up." I added as I got up and tip toed out the room with Joseph. I shut the door behind me and stood on both of my whole feet as did Joseph. We walked to the living room which was right next to the room Miyu and I sleep in. The three of us lived in a nice small one story home, and it was painted a nice crisp bark brown on the outside siding. Joseph sat down on the sofa and flicked on the cartoons while I walked to the kitchen to make my famous Christmas morning breakfast. It has lots of eggs whish were sunny side up, over easy, over medium, and my favorite… scrambled, all with cheese and different spices mixed in. It also had simulated fish bacon and pancakes with over twenty different berries mixed in and over thirty different types of syrup. Finally, I finished cooking this morning feast and set the table in the kitchen. When I finished the doorbell rang and I walked over to the door and opened it to see my nephew and my best friend, other than my wife Miyu of course.

"Hey, I remember you being shorter than your mother last time I saw you, Marcus." I said to the blue and white vulpine who was taller than Krystal by about five inches, he was only a few inches shorter than me now, and still growing for about two more years. "And Krystal, how are you? I hear that you're working on a book series lately." I said as she smiled even brighter and then she pulled me in for a hug. I let go only to fist bump my former crewman, Marcus whom I gave control of the Endeavor III after he formed the new Starfox team.

"Hey, Marcus I need to speak with your mother now. Will you go and wait for us in the living room?" I asked as he nodded happily and walked past us and into the living room to watch cartoons with Joseph. 'Heh, a twenty four year old watching cartoons with a nine year old.' I thought as I looked back to Krystal. My smile faded into a frown and my mood instantly changed for the worse. Krystal's facial expression mirrored my own and I spoke. "Any novel information on just exactly how we're getting back, alive? I asked as I looked around to make sure that no one was watching us talk in our current moods.

"Yes, nonetheless it's not any worthy information. I investigated all I could, but to only gather together one individual product…we're never going back… not by way of my contemporary knowledge." She said grimly as my face became even paler than it was naturally. I just wanted to punch a hole in the wall, but that wouldn't solve anything at all. I just sighed in disappointment as I welcomed her into my home and we sat on the sofa. I didn't change my mood or facial expression, I just couldn't. Marcus and Joseph tried to cheer me up now knowing what bomb of bad news just hit me in the face. 'Boom…Mental slap to the face!' I thought as I chuckled at the thought of something so painful, yet funny in that phrase. Miyu walked into the room with two suit cases full of clothes and one was Joseph's. I looked at her as she walked to the front door, and then I ran in front of her to make her stop walking. She looked up to me and I looked down to see her crying, Joseph soon walked over not knowing what to do.

"Miyu, what's wrong. Did I screw up somehow?" I asked as she slapped me and then shoved me out the way while continuing to walk, rolling the fifty pound suit cases over all my toes. I cringed as she turned and grabbed Joseph by the arm and pulling him out the door with her. I ran to the driveway as I heard a hover car start up in the garage. She pulled out before I could make it behind the vehicular, but she didn't fly away, yet. She stopped to only to say two sentences before speeding into the higher atmosphere.

"You want Krystal instead of me, FINE! But don't you EVER show you're love and affection for her in front of our child AGAIN!" She yelled before leaving with all their clothing and personal belongings, and with Joseph in the back seat. I fell to my knees on the concrete driveway and began to cry myself. Krystal and Marcus ran out just in time to see Miyu and Joseph fly off to who knows where. Krystal ran to me and tried to comfort me while Marcus activated his COM badge to signal the Endeavor and the rest of his team. I stood up and walked to my garage and then I opened a small grey safe in the corner of the garage. It only held one item…a control pad for a new ship I was going to surprise Miyu with…the Endeavor IV. It was an exploring ship equipped with my own inventions of wormhole technology, the enhanced hyper jump space drive, and matter transporters. It was a very different ship on the inside but the outside was the hull configuration of the Endeavor II. I activated the pad and had the Endeavor open a wormhole just above my house while Krystal and Marcus struggled to get the pad out of my hands. About thirty seconds later a wormhole opened and the ship slowly drifted out before closing the wormhole behind itself. It landed and it opened the loading ramp, and then I dropped the pad and smashed it then I walked to the ramp. The wind blew extremely hard because the air was warm and the ship was icy from the polar ice caps it just came from. I stepped onto the ramp as Krystal and Marcus tried to pull me away. I picked up Marcus by the throat and tossed him twenty feet away onto the front yard. I then picked up Krystal gently and placed her on the drive way and then walked back up the ramp and spoke.

"We will vacation going on every event in communications range." I said as the ramp closed behind me and the ship automatically hovered fifty feet off the ground. I walked through engineering then through sick bay and finally through the rest of the halls before reaching the helm console on the bridge. I activated the console and activated the hyper jump space drive, and then I heard a loud noise emit from about fifty kilometers aft. I looked to see the Endeavor III transporting Marcus and Krystal aboard. They began to activate the laser cannons while I laughed at the thought of them trying to hurt me. I knew that ship inside and out, all the weak points, all the strong and weak systems, and the weapons. They were outmatched, even with the Endeavor IV without the firepower of its ancestor; my shields were impervious to the weaponry, and my weapons could flow right past the shields. I made a jump to hyper jump space, but they never caught up to me. Little did I know I would never communicate with Marcus again until forty one years later, and that those were my last words to Krystal.

**(Forty one years later)**

**(Cornarian Heroes Graveyard and Funeral Home)**

**(Joseph's Age: 91)**

I stood there staring at the casket covered with the Cornarian flag and a Starfox flag hand made out of silk, by me. I was the last one standing at the casket, in my military armor from the second Great Lylat War, painted black. I had my helmet off as I stood there, people that walked by cried because of my tears. Seeing myself in a puddle reflection, I saw an old washed up, wrinkled, stubborn, unforgiving, old man, me. I placed a cobalt blue generation one battle helmet on the casket. Then I looked up to see the sky was grey and dark from the clouds; it reminded me of Fox McCloud, the real one. Then I looked back down at the casket, and thought. 'Not even Marcus stayed this long, the only people who would stay here this long are me and Fox McCloud…but he was dead and so was my family, I became enraged and yelled into the sky.

"Benedicetque tibi poena dereliquit mors!" I yelled in the ancient language of Latin to the sky. (Translation: He hath forsaken thee and bless thee with the pain of Death!) I looked back to the casket and sobbed more as people stared, I placed the pad that she held in the war on the casket with the statistics on it, and it read:

**Fox McCloud / Deceased / Former Commander of Starfox**

**Krystal McCloud / Deceased/ Former Sub-Commander of Starfox**

**Joseph Lemming / Alive / Retired Chief Doctor and Captain of Endeavor IV**

**Miyu Lynx / Unknown / Former Sub-Commander of Endeavor III**

**Falco Lombardi / Deceased / Former Ace Pilot of Starfox**

**Katt Lombardi / Deceased / Former Chief Mechanic of Endeavor III**

**Slippy Toad / Deceased / Former Chief Mechanic of Starfox**

**Bill Grey / Deceased / Former Tactical of Endeavor III**

**Marcus McCloud / Alive / Retired Ace Helm of Endeavor III**

"I will see you again, I hope." I mumbled before walking to my transport area for the Endeavor IV 'rusted bucket of rusted bolts' I thought as I reached the area. "Goodbye Krystal, we shall meet again in the real world." I said before I was transported to the Endeavor IV, in orbit.

**(Three years later)**

**(Location: Earth's former location)**

**(Joseph's Age: 93)**

"Captains final log entry, U.S.S. Endeavor, Captain Joseph Lemming."

"So this is how I end. I search for my ex-wife and my son for three years after losing the only person who cared about me…Krystal. Even after there was a silence for forty one years, she still cared, I could sense it. Miyu passed away one day after we spoke, she hates me. I searched for Joseph only to find that he died sixteen years ago from a bounty hunter. I saw his last personal log aboard his ship the Enterprise IX; he noted that if he could do one thing he would apologize to his father, Joseph Lemming Senior. I'm in my latter hour, I will die today, alone, hated, and the last human. Joseph never married nor did he attempt to create a simulated clone as I did, but I did and I accomplished it. I hope that when I die, I will go back to the real world and escape this nightmare once and for all. To anybody who finds this log, bury my body next to Miyu Lynx, Joseph Lemming Jr., and Krystal McCloud in the Cornarian Heroes Cemetery. Goodbye"

"Computer end log." I said as my heart slowed its beating and my breathing became nonexistent. My heart stopped as I stared up into the stars and closed my sagging eyes.

**(The real world)**

**(One day after Krystal broke the link)**

"…and then I closed my eyes and woke up here." I heard a voice that was Krystal's. I shot up and opened my eyes to see in this order from left to right: Fox, Krystal, and Peppy. Then I looked to my right to see Falco and Slippy. They all looked at me as I swung my legs over to the left side of the hospital bed and gave Krystal a strong hug. 'I haven't been able to do that in decades!' I thought as Krystal returned the hug strongly. I let go and looked at my hands and then into a mirror to see my face, they were smooth and not wrinkled. I smiled even more as Fox stood up and outstretched his had to me; I stood up and shook his hand. I did the same with the rest of the team and Peppy. "So what was the rest of your life like, Joseph?" Krystal asked and I looked at her and quickly replied.

"Absolutely atrocious, how about your life?" I asked while still smiling. The entire room looked at me after I said that, because they've never heard me use sarcasm before. It became silent for a while and Krystal finally took in a deep breath a spoke.

"Fox will tell you if you really want to know because I am not repeating twenty four hours of information that you missed. Also, you would know if you kept your promise to speak to me at least one time a week. There was a forty one year silence ever since Miyu left you and took Joseph with her!" She yelled as her voice started out at a nice tone to an agitated and angered tone. My face blushed in embarrassment from what she just said, then my mood changed to anger towards her, but then I stopped being angry to almost start crying. 'I know it was only a dream, but it felt _so_ real.' I thought as Krystal was still angry at my long silence and me. 'Well, that's the last person that cares about me, gone.' I thought as her anger turned to sorrow and she blushed in embarrassment of what she just said in front of the entire team and the few doctors standing in the doorway. "Joseph, I am so sorr-." She said before I cut her off.

"No…I needed to hear that; she did leave because of you. So don't apologize…I need to hear that stuff about the situation." I said as she thanked me and embraced me while I was unprepared. I looked at Fox and he slightly smiled then I looked to Peppy and he was shocked at everything happening here. Next, I looked to Falco who was ready to bust out in laughter, and then I looked at Slippy who was still engrossed in the same device that he was working on before. I looked back to Krystal who was still clutching my stomach area and whispering 'I'm so sorry' to me. I took her arms off me and used this opportunity to my advantage. I took her arms off me and placed them on Fox and then I spoke. "Apologize by hugging Fox." I said as she gripped Fox's neck and hugged him the same way she was hugging me, which resulted in him partially loosing air flow to his lungs. I smiled as Falco busted out laughing because of an old bet that I just lost.

"Hahaha, pay up Richie Rich! Where is my five thousand credits?" He said before laughing more. I decided to pay him because he won fair and square; Krystal did hug Fox so much that he almost suffocated. So I paid him the five thousand in my armor sitting on a chair with its arms and legs crossed with a hat that said 'Reserved for Krystal' on its head, on _my_ armor. I took the hat off and placed it on Fox's head before Falco fell onto the floor laughing so much he had tears running down his feathers. Peppy chucked and Slippy made the device spark, start spinning with a blue light emitting from the inside, and then spark once more then fizzle and stop moving. I decided to take a walk around the hospital after I changed out of the medical gown into my uniform for Starfox. I started to walk down the hall was when a faint familiar voice spoke to the nurse behind the reception desk down the hall.

"Which room is the Starfox team in?" The person asked as I turned the corner to see who it was. My heart sank as I thought. 'No. It can't be, not h-.'

**[End Episode Eight]**

**(A/N: Hello its G.M.E. and this episode used English to Latin on Google Translate. If it **_**is**_** translated wrong please do not be offended by what it reads. Second, to the creators of Starfox Command this episode hurt me just as bad as most of the endings made me hurt. Finally, who could be that new mysterious person? It could be lots of people: Miyu, Cain, or even Jessica. {Doubt it though} I haven't even decided yet, but I will. Don't forget to go to my profile biography to get to the link to my deviant art account. Also, don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and Review, (FFR). Read on people…)**


	12. Episode 9 Love at Second Sight

**(A/N: Attempting at romance, again, but not entirely for Fox and Krystal. You know what's messed up? Episode eight feels like I typed it millennia ago, but it was just yesterday I finished it. For your information, Miyu is now a main character.)**

**(Reader: "Yay, a random character from a cancelled game is now in a relationship with the third main character." You say sarcastically.)**

**Episode Nine:**

**Love at Second Sight**

**The murder of Bill Grey is still not solved and now the crew is becoming restless due to a new virus mutation while Joseph must decide many things, emotionally.**

**(Cornarian Medical)**

**(Earth date: 4, 22, 2091)**

**(Time: 2:34 am Cornarian Central Time)**

**(Miyu's P.O.V.)**

"Which room is the Starfox team in?" I asked the nurse behind the counter working on papers for different patients. I repeated the question because the nurse didn't reply or even bother to look up, at all. She finally looked up only to ask in a very rude tone of voice.

"That information is not to be told to anyone without clearance, so leave, now." She said with an agitated tone to her voice. I was ready to swing at her face when I felt a pair of arms surround my waist, almost pulling down my under jumpsuit. I looked down to see a man without fur, I was almost sickened at the sight, but when he looked up…it…it's almost unthinkable of what it felt like…like love at first sight. Then he began to cry and he hugged my waist from my right side, and then he spoke.

"P-please, Miyu don't leave me again. Please don't leave me again!" He yelled as the entire room looked at me and this new person who knew my name somehow. He was in a black and brown top with a strong black fabric for pants. I looked at his shoulders to see the Starfox symbol in bright cherry red, and then the nurse behind the counter spoke.

"Mr. Lemming, get off of Ms. Lynx! *sigh* Ms. Lynx, you may go to room 64 on the left side." She spoke as she sat down leaving Mr. Lemming still attached to my waist. 'Well, aren't you gunna' get the pliers to get this guy off my waist?' I thought as I still stood there staring into Mr. Lemmings dark chocolate eyes, and then I got a craving for white chocolate, weird. He stared back into my blue eyes and we stood there for a good ten minutes before I spoke.

**(A/N: Imagine Miyu has the personality of Kat [Katharine] in Halo reach because that's how I see Miyu, spunky.)**

"Umm…Hi." I said while new feelings of nervousness filled my head, and I blushed slightly. 'Why am I blushing? Why am I nervous? Who is this new person named Mr. Lemming? I've never…umm…well…umm…' My thoughts were broken by him releasing his death grip on my waist and stood up only to be about an inch taller than me. He was no closer than about six inches away from me, and I was ready to kill him if he decided to even try to get closer to me. 'Do I know you from somewhere?' I thought as he stopped letting tears flow and he slightly smiled and blushed while rubbing the back of his neck, and then he spoke softly.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" He asked as I nodded 'no'. We never once broke eye contact, and then he continued on. "Well, let me answer your many questions. My name is Joseph Lemming and no, you don't know me from somewhere, I don't think." He said while partially unsure about his answers. I continued to look into his eyes as a random thought entered my head. 'Wow, he is abnormally cute.' I thought and disregarded the thought.

"Here, I can take you to room 64, it's actually my room. I'm a patient here." He said as we walked side by side still keeping eye contact. Anyone who saw us just walked out the way of where we walked. I began to have a crush on him, which is different because I've never been in a lasting relationship. They all ended up in the hospital because of their actions toward me. Not a single one of them laid a finger on me without a painful memory of a few broken bones. 'How did I let him even touch me? Why didn't my reflexes snap his neck on contact?' I thought to myself as we made it to the door which Joseph opened only for the whole team to be in there. For some reason Falco was on the ground laughing, I saw this out the corner of my right eye. I heard Fox start speaking as his voice slowly faded from Falco nearly passing out from laughing even more because of seeing me and Joseph staring into each other's eyes. I looked towards the direction of Fox and Krystal, to see that she was clinging to his neck with her eyes closed and smiling. I saw that Fox had a white hat on that read in blue 'Reserved for Krystal'. I snickered at the sight and then returned my eyes to Joseph.

"So, what happened to the both of you?" Fox asked as Krystal opened her eyes and fell backwards after gasping. "Krystal, are you ok?" Fox said as he caught her from falling to the floor. He stared into her eyes the same way Joseph was staring into mine and Krystal's eyes mirrored my own while I was staring into Joseph's eyes. 'Oh no. Am I falling for this…this random person?' I thought as Joseph replied still staring into my eyes while we stood in the small door way, less than six inches away.

"Umm…not much…just…met at the front desk...just now, I think." He said as another question entered my head. 'How did I let him get closer than six inches from me without reflexively killing him?' I thought as the door automatically closed behind me, pushing me forward into Joseph's chest. The door had the force of two hundred pounds and it almost cut the air flow to my lungs. Joseph's trance was broken and he moved his arms around me only to push the two hundred pound force door back into the wall. He left his right arm there and it began to buckle as his left arm reached around and pushed me into the room as his right arm slipped and he rolled to his left out the way of the door and directly in front of me on the ground. I wanted to kill him right now but…a force…just stopped me from hurting him but only to let him help me up off the ground.

"Miyu, are you okay?" Joseph asked as we made eye contact again and this time it didn't break. I felt the need to do more than just stand there with his hand in my hand from helping me up, but just before I moved in I stopped myself. 'How does he know my name?' I thought the same question again. I saw a light shine across his eyes as it made them slightly glow.

"I-I'm fine Joseph, thank…you." I said while stuttering. I never stutter with my words because I always know what I'm saying. 'What was that light? What is happening to me?! Why am I letting my guard down?! *gasp*. Could he be a…?' I thought as I lost all strength and fell forwards, and then he caught me with almost super being speeds. He picked me up and put me on the medical bed as he yelled frantically for a doctor. 'We've only known each other for about three minutes and he's acting like he's known me for a lifetime. Then again, I still feel like I know him from somewhere, just…somewhere. The doctor ran in the room and instantly started to check all my vitals and then he cleared me to be moved to an ER room. Three other doctors entered the room and Joseph put up his left hand to stop them, and then they stopped as he lifted me about five inches off the medical bed. The doctors brought in a stretcher and slid it under me, and then Joseph set me down on it and then he picked me up using the stretcher. The doctors looked in astonishment as I realized that the stretcher normally took four people to carry it without someone on it, but Joseph has picked up the stretcher alone with me on it, with the fact that I alone weight one hundred pounds and with my gear I weigh a good one hundred fifty pounds. 'He's doing the impossible and only the…*gasp* he _is_ one of them.' I thought as a voice entered my head. _'Miyu, how is that possible?!'_ I recognized it as Krystal's voice. 'I-I have a theory, he might be one of them.' I thought back as she instantly replied. _'But even THAT is impossible for them, and he's saved me before, but then again I never stopped to think that he might be one of them.'_ She replied as my vision began to fade. I looked at Joseph who began to run down the hall to the ER wing with the doctors still in room 64. 'Even more evidence that he's one of them. He must be one of them.' I thought as the next thing I knew I was getting the stretcher removed from below me as I was set on the new medical bed by him alone. His eyes began to glow a bright green as he checked my vitals for himself. 'WHAT?! He's a _**Healer**_?!' I thought as he checked my brain activity and spoke to himself.

"What is wrong with her?! Her vitals are the most perfect I've ever seen, but she still can't move!" He yelled to himself as he took a step away and I was able to move my arms now. He gasped as he moved forward to me, and then my arms lost all strength, again. 'He is healing me too much; my vitals are too perfect for me to live!' I thought as I gained strength to my jaw and spoke.

"Joseph, leave the room and focus on anything other than me." I said very weakly as he let a few tears flow and he did what I said. He walked out the room and closed the door behind him. I could now move normally, but…I…ached, and it became very painful. "AHHHH! JOSEPH, HELP!" I yelled as the pain became unbearable. Joseph ran into the room with his eyes glowing bright yellow, and then they reverted back to glowing bright green. The pain instantly stopped as his eyes became bright green, and I thought. 'WHAT?! He's also a _**Warrior**_?!' I thought as his eyes entirely reverted back to chocolate brown. I felt normal, healthy, maybe even better than before. Joseph put his arm around me and his hand landed on my back as he asked what was wrong. I put my hand over where my tail was before it was cut off, it regrew. I gasped as I realized my tail just regrew, and I couldn't think why it regrew, except for one theory…Joseph. 'Since Joseph is a _**Healer**_, I think, my tail regrew.' I smiled and sat up only to grab Joseph by the collar of his shirt and speak quietly into his ear.

"Rule one,_ you_ don't ever touch _me_. Rule two, if _I_ touch _you_ itdoes not give _you_ the right to touch _me_." I whispered quietly into his right ear and then he nodded as if he was afraid of me. I smirked while knowing that he's afraid of me, but it also brought a new feeling to me, sadness. 'What? Why am I sad? I've scared lots of people, I've even killed people.' I thought as I still felt his hand still holding my back. "I'll let that one slide, for now." I said as he quickly moved his hand away and I now felt cold and empty. 'Something about Joseph…just…I don't know…just…feels comfortable and feels safe.' I thought as I pulled him in for a hug, and then the warmth and security returned to me. 'Hmm…there's definitely something going on here.' I thought as he gasped and just stood there with his arms at his side, then I came to my senses. 'Why am I hugging a person I don't even know? I never let anybody touch me, much less a stranger, but I feel I already know him…somehow.' I quickly let go as the coldness and emptiness returned to me. It somehow was the worst feeling I've ever felt, it was even worse than physical pain, it was mental pain, the type of pain you can never ignore. The door slid open and revealed about five doctors, and then Fox spoke as he moved past the doctor in front.

"Is…she okay? How did…you get down here so…fast?" He asked the questions as he panted from running too fast. He, the rest of the team, and the five doctors filled the room, and they all looked at me and Joseph less than inches away from each other. We both slightly blushed as we both shot back; me into the medical bed and Joseph onto his back on the floor. Joseph was helped up by two doctors, and then he put his hand to the back of his head and replied to the questions.

"She's…perfectly fine and to answer you're second question I only ran down the hall. So why did it take _you_ so long?" He replied to Fox's two questions as he put his hand to his side from his head. I sat up from the medical bed and looked around the room to see that they were all staring at Joseph in astonishment. I looked to Joseph who was confused by the facial expressions of the entire room, excluding me; I only mirrored his confused expression. Then Fox walked over to him and spoke while slightly panting.

"No, you didn't. You ran down the hall to a stairwell and then you ran down twenty flights stairs and ended up outside. You then ran across ten acres of land to the ER building and then you ran inside only to place her in the first available room you saw. All of this in a matter of five seconds, without your armor's artificial muscles." Fox said as Joseph stepped back and sat into a chair behind him and thought about what Fox just said, and then Krystal walked over to me and spoke.

"Do you have any idea what he is?" She asked whispering as she pulled up a chair and sat next to the medical bed. I looked at her and she nodded meaning to use thoughts instead of speaking. I gathered up an answer and thought. 'Well…his eyes have glowed two colors…green then yellow, both colors were very bright. I think he's a _**Healer**_ and a _**Warrior**_…somehow he healed me too much then I told him to leave and think of something else, and then I ached. Next, I yelled for him and he came back inside with glowing yellow eyes, and then they went back to green and then his normal brown as I felt normal. What do _you_ think?' I thought as she looked at me with eyes of astonishment. _'I-I don't know what to think anymore…Joseph caught my AR-wing out of the air and saved me from crashing, but he had his armor on. It was crushed like cardboard when the bow impaled him. He should have died, but he lived and urged me to help Fox. I did and then I ran back and then he told me to stay with Fox…but I did notice he was yelling to the sky. That might have something to do with it.' _She thought as I looked at her and mirrored her facial expression.

"I hope there isn't a force to counter the powers, and if there is…it could end all of creation." I said to Krystal and the entire room looked at me.

**(Great Fox / Kitchen)**

**(One day later)**

**(Time: 4:35 pm Sector Y nebula Standard Time zone)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

I was washing the dishes as I felt a presence enter the room. I glanced over to see the newest member of Starfox, Miyu Lynx. She smiled slightly and grabbed a newly cleaned bowl, and then she looked at it seeing the imperfections of my cleaning. "You know there's an automatic dishwasher, right?" She asked as I continued to dry a plate. I set it down as I finished drying it, and then I grabbed a silver candle holder for one candle stick. I looked at it seeing the years of wax built up in the holder, and then I grabbed a tooth brush from the sink and used it to clean the inside of it. I knew what it was for, and I smirked at what it will be used for tonight or tomorrow. "So…who's goin' on a date?" Miyu asked and then I glanced at her. I then looked back to the holder and then ran it under some hot water. 'What am I doing? Washing the holder right in front of her? I half to say something, and I can't just give her the cold shoulder. If I do I'll lose my chances or she'll beat the crap of me, again. Plus…I still feel like I'm abandoning Jessica.' I thought as a cold shiver ran down my spine at the memory of our sparring match only two hours ago. I stopped washing dishes and turned around to realize she wasn't wearing her normal uniform, but a sparkling dark green dress. I put my face into my left shoulder and silently screamed as she put down the bowl on the counter then glared at me waiting for answers for both questions. After about thirty seconds of thinking I impulsively spoke, for me that was never a good thing to happen.

"Fox and Krystal." I blurted out knowing it wasn't true. Miyu became slightly disappointed then she gave me a look of disbelief. "Y-yeah, Fox actually got the strength to ask her on a date." I blurted out again. Then guess who walked it as I said that…Fox did. He heard me say that to Miyu while I had a candle holder in my hands _and_ Miyu was wearing a dress, it didn't work out so well. Fox stopped walking and jumped back then denied that he did such things, they were true, but _Miyu_ didn't know that yet. I glanced at Miyu again and millions of random thoughts filled my head. 'Wow, she's beautiful. Green is _her_ color. That nightmare doesn't do her beauty justice. What is with my thoughts today?! First, blurt out that I know Miyu is beautiful in front of everybody. Second, I tell her a lie about Fox and Krystal. Third, now I'm thinking and compering her to the person in my nightmare, or dream. Great now I'm lying to her, what kind of relationship is…umm…is that Krystal?!' My thoughts were disrupted by Krystal walking into the kitchen laughing loudly, and she was in her Cerinian clothing. 'Oh crap she knows.' I thought as I realized I thought all that with my mental barrier down.

"Joseph, your thoughts are hilarious today!" Krystal said as she opened the refrigerator and swayed her tail attracting both Fox's and my own eyes to it. "You know where I come from its rude to stare at the best looking person in the room." Krystal said as she swayed her tail more and Fox nearly passed out. I heard Miyu growl under her breath and then she put her arms around me as it broke my stare. I looked at her as she leaned up to me and rested her head on my right shoulder. 'Umm…did she just…umm…_well_ then.' I thought as Krystal slightly growled at my thought.

"I feel _so_ safe in your arms, Joseph." Miyu said as she put my arms around herself and then Krystal slammed the refrigerator door. I became very confused when Krystal decided to punch Miyu in the face. Krystal looked at me and it almost burned my eyes to a crisp as Miyu looked at me with her left eye slightly bleeding. I looked at Krystal and became very angered and then I glared at her until I noticed that she was backed up in a corner on the ground. I saw that I had a metal pipe in my hands ready to swing it like a baseball bat, and it was facing her. 'W-what happened?! What am I doing?! I would never hurt Krystal! Who am I?!' I thought as I looked around to see Miyu knocked out with a severe tear in her ear where the ring in her ear had been. I looked to see Fox on the ground with blood gushing from his mouth, and Krystal had no severe wounds, yet. 'WHAT?! Did I do this?! What have I done!? WHO AM I?!' I thought as I dropped the pipe and fell backwards into the window, busting it open and sending me and everyone else into space.

"AHHHHH! I yelled as I shot up from my bed only to bonk my head with Miyu who was standing over me for some reason. She stumbled backwards as she held her forehead, and I fell backwards into my pillow. "Miyu, What are you doing in my room?!" I yelled as I shot back up from the pillow of the bed.

"I heard you talking in your sleep, and I was going to wake you up! I guess your fine now!" She yelled in a very angry tone as she stormed out the room. 'No…please don't leave me.' I thought as I held out my arm to the door. I nearly started to cry from remembering the nightmare I had earlier this week, and then comparing it to this. I got up and hit my head multiple times to a metal strut in the corner of my room.

"Why? Why? Why am I having the nightmares still? I can understand what they mean for the most part, but when I get close to the answer a new nightmare happens." I said as my door opened. I looked over to see Miyu standing in the doorway with mixed emotions of anger and sorrow. She didn't want to cry but it was inevitable, and she normally never cried due to her personality. She began to sniffle as she stood there in the doorway. 'I wonder what happened to make her cry.' I thought as I realized that her mental barrier was up. I walked to the doorway and stood close, and then I spoke. "Miyu...what's wrong? Did I screw up when I yelled accidentally?" I asked as she fell forward into me, and then I caught her as she just cried on my right shoulder.

"Y-you _are_ the…man I saw i-in my…nightmare. Joseph, I…don't think…those were…just nightmares. I think…t-they were…visions. I shared that one nightmare _with_ you." She said as I felt the need to wrap her in my arms and hold her, and I did. "C-can…w-w-we…start o-over…p-please? I'm _so_ sorry for what I said and did in that nightmare." She asked as she cried so much she couldn't speak anymore. Then I realized the magnitude of her words. 'All those years…that we spent together before…we split and she took Joseph with her. All those decades before we spoke again, then the next day she died. Then…Krystal's funeral…then me finding the grave of my only son and the end of my species…and…and…MY ONLY SON, DEAD!' I thought as I cried with Miyu in the door way of my room. 'I need not forgive you, for it never happened, Miyu.' I thought as I then spoke it.

"Miyu…it…n-never h-happened, but I…a-agree…w-we…should…start over." I said as we both embraced stronger and just stood there…for at least three hours. I pulled away and I had my hands on the tops of her shoulders. "Let's start by just being friends, for now." I said as she smiled and nodded 'yes'. Then we both held hands as we walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. I noticed that it was the middle of the night and everybody was still asleep. Miyu began to fall asleep herself as we walked to the kitchen, and then we both fell asleep as we were walking, at the same time. I hit the floor and Miyu landed across my back and was already snoring, I smiled as I fell asleep with her on the cold metallic floor of the Great Fox. 'Things are looking up for me…and her.' I thought as I closed my eyes.

**[End Episode Nine]**

**(A/N: Okay people a bit boring but at the same time…very…very heartfelt, and Joseph might not be alone anymore. But he must choose to wait for Jessica or move past her death and be with Miyu. He must choose before something happens. Hint: Season Four and Season Five. I also hinted at the fact that Miyu has a very bad past. Well that's all for this episode, don't forget to (FFR) and read on people…)**


	13. Episode 10 The Day of Giving

**Episode Ten:**

_**The Day of Giving**_

**It's the day of** **Bak'ladah, the day of giving in the Lylat culture and afterwards the team is **_**ordered**_** to find the killer of Bill Grey.**

**(Great Fox, Cornaria's Orbit)**

**(Earth date: 4, 24, 2091)**

**(Time 9:12 Cornarian Orbit Standard Time)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

I woke up still on the floor from when I fell asleep, and I still felt a body lying across mine. I smiled slightly as I heard her snore softly; I continued to lay there and wait for her to wake up so I could get up without bothering her, until then…I was trapped. 'I wonder what crazy thing will happen today.' I thought as I looked around as I lie there on my stomach. I saw the kitchen less than a yard away, and then I saw what appeared to be a bright hot pink suit of armor towards me and Miyu. "W-what? Is that _my_ armor? How is it moving without me in it?" I mumbled to myself as it walked up to my head. I saw a flash of light and then I realized that _my_ armor was spray painted hot pink and that it just took a photo of me trapped on the ground by Miyu sleeping. Miyu woke up from the flash of white light and yawned while stretching out her arms and legs. She looked at the pink armor and began to laugh at the sight of it. It walked away as it took the data of the photo with it, and I shot up despite Miyu still trapping me. She fell backwards as I stood up and I turned around to help her up as she growled at me. I looked back to see that the suit of armor was long gone. I looked back to Miyu and she scowled at me and then spoke.

"You know I could punch you for that." She said as I cringed knowing she would do it if she wanted. "Or…you could…I don't know…tell me what you want for Bak'ladah." She said playfully as I had no idea of what that is. I thought it was some kind of food or maybe a special day of some sort. I gave her a confused look and spoke.

"Uh…what is Bak'ladah?" I asked as Miyu laughed and then grabbed my hand and then dragged me to the kitchen to show me a huge five layer cake. "Cake day?" I asked and she laughed and then she pointed to the table which was covered in gift boxes of all sizes and all colors. I gazed at the sight of so many gifts and then looked back to the cake.

"It's the day of giving, today." Miyu said as I realized that I don't have any gifts for anybody, including her. 'Oh crap, I don't have any gifts for anybody, and yet there are at least four gift boxes with my name on them.' I thought as I looked at Miyu and she walked over to a closet then she pulled out four gift boxes from it with the team names on it. 'On no, now I owe them more gifts.' I thought as she handed them to me. I saw that the boxes had my colors on it, black and brown. I gave her a confused look as she smiled more and then spoke. "Now you owe me five gifts." Miyu said as I realized the gifts were supposed to be from me to the team. 'Well, at least I only owe one person, even if it is Miyu.' I thought as I walked over to the table and set down the gifts on it. 'What should I get her? She likes weapons, but…just doesn't seem safe to give an already dangerous person a weapon. Hmm...how about a ring? What?! Do I _want_ to look like I'm proposing? How about a transporter attached to me for a day? That's a bad idea, she would never let me leave her side then, and she would find a way to keep it on me for more than a day. What about-?' My thoughts were disrupted by Falco walking in with a photo in his hands, and then he put it in a brown paper bag, then got a box, put it in the box, and taped it up.

"I know what you could get her, Joe." Falco said to me as he walked up to me and whispered something in my ear. I heard what he said and jumped back in rejection to what he said. I knew Falco was crazy, but not _that_ crazy, he was just absolutely insane for _even_ thinking that I would do that. 'What, are you crazy Falco?! I would never…just…NO!' I thought and then I said it.

"Falco, what is wrong with you?! Do you have any idea what would happen to me if I even tried that?!" I yelled sending both him and Miyu into a fit of laughter. 'Miyu would kill me if I did that to her, after ripping off my skin and hacking off my arm only to turn around and beat me with it.' I thought as I walked out the kitchen only to walk into Krystal, sending both of us to the floor. I got up and then helped her up as she smiled. 'Umm…what was that?' I thought and I spoke. "Krystal, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked as she smiled even more and nodded then spoke.

"Mm hm…thanks for asking." She said as she walked away and she looked back only to see me looking towards her direction…and she winked to me as she entered the kitchen. 'Umm…did she just wink at me?' I thought as Fox placed his hand on my shoulder from right behind me and the he spoke.

"Do you ever wonder how I get so lucky?" He said as I became even more confused. 'Who was she winking at, me or Fox, or both?' I thought as Fox walked into the kitchen. 'I guess the kitchen is where everything is happening.' I thought as I walked back into the kitchen to see the entire team was sitting in there, with their arms folded, staring at me, and waiting for me. _'This'll mess with his head.' _A voice I recognized asFox's thoughts said. 'Messing with my head, eh?' I thought as I used my telepathy to project my thoughts to Fox. He looked at me then to the rest of the team and then spoke. "Okay, the joke's up, let's get to the party." He said and they all became excited.

**(Ten minutes later)**

"Okay your next Joseph. Open the one from me first." Fox said excitedly. I grabbed the gift that was from him and began to tear it open. I finally tore it open entirely and saw that it was a music player with a few ear components. I smiled because I secretly always wanted one since I knew that they existed; earth had a device like this but it never had all the artistic effects this one had. This one had black edges and brown centers all across the front and back and it had miniature lights on the inside to let out a light blue glow all around the edges, which the black surrounded. It was basically flat, but it held at least thirty terabytes of data. I picked up the ear piece to see that it wasn't only one but it split down the center to be taken apart to become a pair, and they played music into the ear. I smiled and then thanked Fox and then I picked up the gift from Krystal. I carefully dissected the wrapped box and then opened it to see that it was a combat helmet with multiple antennae sticking up from the right side back where the ear is. The style made mine look like trash.

"Thank you Krystal…but what does it go to?" I asked and she smiled and pointed to a tiny gift box from Slippy and then instead of me shaking her hand as I normally do, she gave me a hug. I smiled and slightly hugged back then pulled away to see what that tiny box was. It was oddly the size of a control pad, but it was also slightly bigger than one. I grabbed it and noticed that it wasn't wrapped together; it was two parts a lid and a box. I opened it to see a grey pad, and then I pulled it out with a very confused look on my face. 'Where have I seen this pad before?' I thought as I looked around and something caught my eyes. Krystal had the look of fear on her face. I looked back to the pad and it powered up to show a light blue screen. It spoke.

"Welcome Captain Lemming." It said in the same computer voice as the Endeavor. I dropped it as I jumped back and backed up into a wall as the pad lie there on the floor. I was panting heavily and sweating nonstop as I stood there staring at the pad. "The Endeavor II awaits your next command." It said and I then slowly walked sideways into the hall through the archway from the kitchen.

"T-that's t-t-the pad, I-in my nightmare!" I yelled as I began to run about the halls; I didn't know where to run except for my quarters. When I got there I ran inside and locked the door behind me. I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. I still had the music device in my hands, and I put in the earphones and played the first soundtrack after I activated the device. The exact soundtrack I didn't want to hear played, but I listened anyway after lying on my bed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd planned to speak to you tonight to report on the state of the Union, but the events of earlier today have led me to change those plans…"

**(Three minutes later)**

**(Miyu's P.O.V.)**

'Is Joey still in his room whining about some pad? Then again…I remember that pad myself, from the nightmare. I hope he's okay.' I thought as I stood up from the plush chair I was in, and spoke. "I think I'll go check on Joey." I said as Falco began to laugh at the new name I gave Joseph. I walked out the kitchen, took a left, then I continued on strait as I came to a three way split. I finally reached Joseph's room and then I knocked on the door. I heard a voice which had a tone of deep sorrow emit from the room signaling the door to open. It slid open and I could hear what he was listening to on his music device.

"…and waved goodbye and slipped the surly bonds of earth to touch the face of God. Thank you." I heard from his earphones as he let out a sigh and wiped tears from his face. Joseph looked up to see me standing in the doorway and he sat up from his bed. I walked into his room and sat on his desk chair across from his bed. I looked around his desk to see models of different ships made of welded scrap metal. I saw a ship on a vertical perch and it was engraved _'Challenger Seven' _I then looked to see a ship which looked like the Endeavor, but it was almost three times bigger and it was engraved on the right nacelle and it read _'Endeavor II CMV-13 of CMU-01' _and it looked exactly like what me, Slippy, and Falco got him for Bak'ladah. I've seen the Endeavor III and the Endeavor IV, but never the Endeavor II, in the nightmare that is. I looked back to him with a confused look and spoke.

"Joseph…what's the Endeavor II?" I asked in a deeply concerned tone of voice and he stood up and then walked over to me and leaned on the back of the chair and looked over my head at the models he built. I waited for an answer as he looked for one in his head, I think. 'Where has he seen it before? It might be from the nightmare, before I arrived in it.' I thought as he reached around me and picked up the Endeavor II model and looked at it. I sat there with my arms folded and looking at the model, and then he spoke.

"Just a memory…for now." Joseph said as he moved his head around to look at me. "Do you remember the first full day we spent together onboard the Endeavor III?" He randomly asked me as I slightly blushed at the memory because it was the day we were married, in the nightmare world that is. 'Why would he ask such a question? He better not be proposing yet. He _did_ say 'just friends…for now.' I thought as I grabbed the model out of his hands and put it up to his face.

"Yes I remember it, I remember it very well." I said as now he blushed slightly at the nearly forsaken day. "I know it never actually happened but…could I show you what Slippy, Falco, and I got you?" I asked as his mood changed from slightly happy to extreme worry. Joseph tried to talk but it always came out in a stutter. I got up and walked over to him and then I placed my left index finger over his mouth for him to stop trying to speak. 'Just nod yes or no, Joey.' I thought and he nodded 'yes' then he spoke.

"Where did ever you think of Joey?" He asked me as we both stood up and walked to the bedroom door and his mood quickly changed back to a good mood. 'Where _did_ I think of that name' I thought as he stood with me in front of the door. I never could figure out why I thought of it so I…improvised.

"I thought of it just to annoy you." I said while patting the side of his face and started walking out the door into the hallway. He stood there pondering over my response for a moment before I grabbed his right hand with my left and dragged him back to the kitchen. We entered the kitchen to see the team had passed out from all the cake they ate earlier. Joseph and I both chuckled as we looked at the team, passed out. Falco was in his chair, as normal, Slippy was fell asleep leaning on the wall and now his face was slowly sliding off of it, Fox fell asleep and landed on the floor face first, and finally Krystal tripped over Fox and fell to the floor already asleep and her feet were still hooked on Fox's ankle. 'Looks like I'll half to show Joey the ship by myself.' I thought as I started walking over to the pad on the floor where he left it. I picked it up and quickly muted the computer voice because it would have said. 'Welcome, Sub-commander Lemming.' I walked back over to Joseph and signaled for him to follow me to the hangar. We walked down the hall to an elevator and stepped in. 'What was with those eyes of his?' I thought as I remembered his green then yellow eyes. 'I know what they mean, but how could a _**Warrior **_be so kind? Even a _**Healer**_ isn't as kind as he is. There's something going on here, and if there is, he has little to no idea of it.' I continued to think as the elevator reached the hangar. We walked down the hallway to the AR-wings, and he thought the ship was in here, it wasn't. The Endeavor II was too big to fit in the hangar of the Great Fox. So we walked down to the hangar floor below the AR-wings to the only working transporter pad in Lylat, currently. He stepped on as I adjusted the controls to transport us to shipyard 13 on Cornaria Island. I stepped on with him and he grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly. 'I guess he still doesn't trust transporters.' I thought as I remembered that in the nightmare he was terrified of them. I squeezed back as the transporter began to rip apart our molecules. I had my own doubts about the transporter, but not nearly as bad as Joseph. I closed my eyes and then I opened them back up and saw an extremely large hangar door which hid the Endeavor II.

The ship itself was the size of a large frigate almost the size of the Enterprise, but it had the weaponry the strength of five Great Fox's, at once. It was equipped with four bow rapid fire torpedo tubes and three aft rapid fire torpedo tubes. It also had eight 360 ball anti-fighter cannons, and they had the strength of one Great Fox laser blast from the main guns. The ship also had primary, secondary, and emergency shielding, all ballistic and electric resistant shielding. Its hull was an alloy of titanium, cobalt, and solid nutronium, it was virtually impossible to break. I designed the ship myself because if anything was going to happen, I wanted Joseph to be as prepared as possible. I began to walk and I pulled Joseph along to the hangar door controls.

"Is this the hangar?" Joseph asked while gazing upwards just to hardly see the top of the hangar. I nodded as I looked to him then I looked back to the controls. I finished the security firewalls and opened up the hangar. The Endeavor no longer had a flat keel as this one had inverse inclines facing inwards and the nacelles were two times the size of the original Endeavor's nacelles. And they were moved back and outwards to provide more stability to mid-jump space course corrections. The exhaust system for the antimatter core was now long and narrow, it also had an incline leading up to the upper hull where it eventually led to one of the aft torpedo tubes. The other two were safely tucked under the main hull mirroring each other's position. The entire ship was symmetrical down the bow to the aft. Instead of little sensor nubs at the end of the main hull the Endeavor II's main power output and storage which were in the two flares at the aft; the flares also carried two of the 360 ball cannons. Since the ship was three times bigger than the Endeavor I the torpedo bay design of the Endeavor I was brought forward and was lowered to be below the top of the bow then it was stretched to cover most of the nacelles and all the torpedo tubes with the exception of the center aft torpedo tube, which rested inside of a small incline. The center of the Endeavor II looked as if it had a small Mohawk. The bow was the same as the Endeavor I but it was now much stronger and had no use for a heat shield. Under the aft main hull was an aft hangar, it could carry three AR-wings, if needed and the main hull hung over the hanger by about thirty feet. The ship was the same color of light grey as the Endeavor I was, but the two aft flairs glowed a bright green on the top due to the extreme power levels stored in it. The nacelles now had two pairs of down force adjusters, one smaller pair, the color light grey, in front of the larger pair which were the color black. The engines were the most powerful in Lylat and could take you almost anywhere in the galaxy. Finally, it was equipped with dual antimatter cores to ensure constant power output. Joseph was in a trance of gazing at the ship, to him it was monolithic even though he has seen the Great Fox I, II, and III.

"Miyu…d-d-did you design this?" Joseph asked stuttering as he looked at me. I nodded to him as he had slight tears rolling down his face from the sight of the beautiful ship. "M-Miyu…I don't…k-know w-what to say…its…b-beautiful, thank you." He said sincerely as he ran over to me and gave me a bear hug. It didn't faze me so I hugged back and squeezed the air from his lungs. He let go only to fall to his knees to get a breath of air. I stretched my hand to him so help him up, and he took it then stood up and gazed at the ship then he looked back to me. Once again we were trapped in each other's eyes again, my dark blue eyes to his chocolate brown eyes; this time they were even more captivating. 'I never thought I'd end up with someone the last of their race, especially a race that destroyed themselves.' I though as a faint voice in the back of my head quietly spoke to me. _'It's okay…it's time to move on with your life Miyu. Forget about me…I'm fine up here, But you are not. It's time to move on, Miyu. I will always watch over you.'_ The voice spoke as I shuttered and then started to shiver as I looked up to the sky.

'Darren…is that you?' I thought as a warm feeling burned inside me, and I knew it was him. 'He's right…it's time to move on…past his death.' I thought as I looked back to Joseph who was still in the trance from our eyes meeting. 'But I still love him. How can I give up on him when our love is still strong? No…our love is still strong…but…I must move on.' I continued to think as Joseph became a bit worried because of my facial expression. I was silently letting out tears the entire time I was thinking about Darren. Joseph wrapped his arms around me gently and held me in them as I continued to cry silently. I put my head on his chest and I felt useless and hopeless because I needed him to comfort me. I always felt that I never needed anybody to help me of much less hold me as I cry, defenseless, on them. He didn't understand why I cried, but he stood there with me until I calmed down. About twenty minutes later I was calmed down, so I lifted up my head and saw Joseph's eyes again and he saw mine. I didn't care what happened anymore…as long as I was standing by Joseph, forever.

I slowly moved in as did he, he closed his eyes as did I. It felt like an eternity of waiting before we came with in millimeters of each other. Just before we made contact we both heard our names being called and both of us looked to see that four AR-wings had landed in front of the hanger. I sighed as I realized that wasn't happening today. Joseph let me go for a second only to put his left arm around me as the team walked in the hanger. "I'm sorry were we interrupting something, Joseph?" Fox asked as the rest of the team walked in. Joseph sighed and became slightly annoyed at the timing they had.

"Yes you were, but what do you need?" Joseph asked as Falco laughed at the sight of Joseph with his arm around my shoulders. I didn't really care, but Joseph became more annoyed. I put my right arm around him to calm him down; I've never known Joseph to get annoyed so easily, but at the same time I understood how.

"Well, General Hare has ordered us all clear to board the Enterprise and find the killer, but he also ordered you and Miyu to stay behind due to your recovery times. So tomorrow Falco, Krystal, Slippy, and I will leave to investigate the Enterprise while you two stay behind." Fox replied and Joseph calmed down because we could be alone together for at least a day. Joseph and I glanced at each other then we looked back to the team. They had already walked out of the hanger and were getting into their AR-wings. Joseph and I walked up the lowered ramp of the Endeavor II and used the transporter in it to get back to the Great Fox. I had a thought as I looked to Joseph as we were being transported to the Great Fox. 'Darren was right…I will find someone one day.'

**[End Episode Ten]**

**(A/N: Oooh…Miyu has a dead friend too. Guess what?! Next Episode will be a huge storyline twist that will effect decades into the future of this storyline! Don't forget to go to my Biography (if you are on a phone or tablet) or Profile (If you are on a desktop or laptop) and go to the Deviant art link to my account for all the animations and drawing for my stories. The Endeavor II will be up soon. I also animated Miyu's personal symbol so go check it out. Next, don't forget to (FFR) and check out my other series **_**Starfox Katina, **_**it will be worked on as soon as Season One of **_**Starfox**_** is over. Also, **_**Starfox Katina**_** Season One will be finished before Season Two of **_**Starfox**_** is started. Well await next episode and expect the unexpected, and read on people…)**


	14. Episode 11 The Split

**Episode Eleven:**

**The Split**

**{Warning: This episode is rated T for teen because of partial gore and violence.}**  
** {Viewer discretion advised.}**

**The entire Enterprise crew is now infected by the Necroa virus. (Recently named) Fox, Falco, Slippy, and Krystal decide to finally to find the murderer and they also decide to force Joseph and Miyu to stay in the Great Fox due to their recent nightmares.**

**(Great Fox, Cornaria's orbit)**

**(Earth date: 4, 25, 2091)**

**(Time: 8:32 am Cornarian Orbit Standard Time)**

**(Miyu's P.O.V.)**

"_Fox…I've been wondering…well…my job arrangements haven't been the most paying…or the best jobs…I was wondering if you…would let me rejoin Starfox?" I asked as he began to list why he kicked me off the team in the first place. 'If I can't get on…who knows what will happen to me…will I end up working in a multimillion credit casino again, will I end up living on the streets again, or worse.' I thought as Fox finally bluntly said 'no' to me. I got up from the chair and bowed my head in silence and shame as I began to walk out the kitchen of the Great Fox. I walked out and saw that Joseph was walking in to the kitchen as I walked out. He saw that my head was lowered in shame and he put his arm out to stop me and he spoke._

"_Miyu? What's wrong?" He asked with extreme worry and I pointed to Fox sitting in the kitchen sorting papers. "Okay, that's all I need to know, stay here." He said as he angrily walked in towards Fox and when he reached the table he slammed his fist on the table nearly breaking it in half. Fox looked up into the yellow eyes of the human and leaned back in fear._

"_What did you do to her, Fox!?" Joseph yelled as I peered into the room. Fox was filled with fear, and the pain was about to arrive. The eyes of Joseph were the eyes of a __**Warrior; **__they caused fear and pain to those who were targeted by the __**Warrior**__. Fox began to ache as Joseph became even angrier because Fox didn't answer. "Answer me you vulpine swine!" Joseph yelled as Fox gulped and fell backwards out of his seat and then spoke in fear._

"_M-Miyu wanted to j-join t-the team, a-and I t-turned her d-down." Fox said as he looked away and put up his hands to cover his face. Joseph grabbed Fox by the throat and picked him up with one hand, then put him to the wall. Joseph's eyes were now glowing brightly with the color yellow. Fox groaned at the physical and mental pain caused by Joseph._

"_You will let her join!" Joseph demanded and Fox managed to get out a nod before he was in too much pain to move at all. Joseph dropped Fox and he fell to his knees and gasped for air from Joseph's grip around his neck. Joseph calmed down and walked over to me and spoke. "Is that better now?" He asked and I slightly nodded then he walked off after smiling to me._

"_W-was that Joseph I saw just now?" I asked myself as Fox climbed up to his chair and continued to organize papers._

_**(End Flashback)**_

My thought trance of remembering this memory was broken when Krystal stepped on the transporter pad to be taken to the Enterprise in full armor and weapons. I activated the transporter pad and they disappeared into thin air. I stepped away from the controls and gasped when Joseph spoke to me.

"So what do you want to do first, Miyu?" He asked sincerely as I calmed down and looked at him. "We have the holographic room, sparring room, armory, or our favorite, welding." He said as I instantly wanted welding. Welding gave me the freedom to create anything I wanted from scrap metal, new guns, parts, miniature heads, and models. I nodded and he then 'escorted' me to the weld room where it was entirely safe to weld in the environment around the welder.

When we got there I ran inside and grabbed the scrap metal then the welder and hammer. I didn't know what to make so I sat there until I figured it out. Joseph was already finished on his ammunition casing while I had just started on my idea. I was going to make a machete and case for him. 'I've never seen him use a blade so…I'll make him this.' I thought as I started on the blade. I decided to wrap the handle piece in thick cotton, and the casing was only going to cover the blade and hold the blade on his shoulder or arm over his armor. He walked over to me and tried to get a look at it. "Can I see?" He asked as I pushed him away to prevent him from seeing the blade. "Please?" He asked as if he was a two year old as I continued to weld it together.

"Not until I'm finished." I said as I shoved him out the room and shut the door before locking it. I continued to weld and I was just finishing the blade; the blade wasn't facing the outside as it normally would but it faced the inside of the two foot long blade in total. It was bent at a forty five degree angle one foot up the blade and it was entirely metal all except for the thick cotton pads on the handle. I finished the blade and moved on to the casing; it was just a frame to cover the blade and hold it in place pretty much anywhere you could clip the casing to. The door slid open slightly and Joseph managed to get a sentence in before it shut on him.

"Pretty please?" He asked once more as the door shut and locked again. I finally finished the entire thing and I placed it in the processor to cool then reheat and hammer then cool down once more. I opened the door and Joseph stood up from sitting on the railing viewing the hanger. He looked to see that there was nothing in my hands and realized this then he spoke. "In the processor?" He asked and then I nodded. It only took about five minutes to work and then it would be finished anyway. Our COM badges beeped multiple times; I activated mine but all I got was static and so did Joseph. Something was either jamming them, the link was corrupt, or the transmission was _actually_ static.

**(U.S.S. Enterprise, Main Bridge)**

**(Three minutes earlier)**

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

"Okay, we made it." Fox reported to General Hare and Chief General Pepper as we made a complete transport to the bridge. The power was down and the only source of light was the reflection of the solar through the bridge view screen. My ear twitched as I heard a crawling noise moving towards me. I activated my blaster and pointed it at the android that was crawling on the floor and it was missing its legs.

"Run." It said before a blaster bolt hit it from behind. We all jumped back and looked towards where the bolt originated from. I saw a crewman with a high powered blaster rifle in his arms; his clothes were drenched in blood and also severely torn and burnt. Fox put up his gun and fired off a bolt which hit the crewman and he fell to the ground, only stunned but hurt. I sensed ten more brain wave patterns enter the room and surround all four of us. Slippy activated four smart bombs, Falco pulled out a Gatling gun, Fox charged his rifle, and I began to charge my assault blaster.

"There's at least ten more." I whispered as one of them stepped forward with three smart bombs strapped to his body. His skin was torn and ripped to shreds from the assaults of other crewmen. "Krystal to Pepper…I don't think the crew is in control of their bodies anymore." I said as they all charged us in a frenzy. They eventually all dropped to the ground, still alive, only stunned. Fox then broke the huddle we formed directly above our 'transport in' location. He walked over to the controls for the ship and looked at records, systems, logs, and crewmen.

"Well…I've got good news and bad news. The power circuits have literally been ripped to shreds so the power is out for good and our COM badges are suddenly inoperative." He said as he deactivated the console and reloaded an electric charge into the rifle and kicked off the safety. "Bad news is…there's only enough power to send one of us back to the Great Fox. The rest of us will half to get to the hanger and get into the fighters." He said as more crewmen flooded to room. We began to shoot them but Fox was just killing them. I sidestepped over to Fox and kicked the gun out of his hands to prevent him from killing anymore. It was then I realized a small cut on his forehead, he was infected with the virus now. He stood up and picked up his gun and hit me in the face with the barrel of it.

I stumbled backwards slightly disoriented and looked at Fox who was charging a blaster bolt to my head. "F-Fox? W-what are you doing?" I stuttered as I realized that he could kill me at any time he wanted right now. 'Why is he doing this?! It hast to have something to do with the virus.' I thought as Falco turned around at the sound of what I said and he punched Fox in the face sending him to the floor, knocked out. He helped me up and continued to shoot the crewmen.

"Krystal, Fox isn't himself, Beltino confirmed it; the virus has hallucinogenic symptoms! It twists the mind into thinking opposite thoughts and then preforming them!" Falco yelled as he shot off another five rounds. 'But he said our COM badges were inoperative.' I thought as I got up to see that the crewmen were retreating from their assault. I let out a sigh knowing that none of us were hurt except Fox. "We need to find a stronghold with only one opening." Falco said as he looked around the room to see the Captains ready room.

"There, the ready room." I said and we ran to the room. I dragged Fox along knowing that it was possibly a bad idea. We entered the small room and began to flip tables over towards the door. Slippy locked the door with a general command code that General Hare gave him. We backed up into the corner of the room and I sensed that Fox was awakening…but I don't think it was him.

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

Joseph and Miyu ran to the bridge and attempted to fix the COM static. They stumbled to the floor when the Great Fox shook and they ran faster. Joseph was the first to run into the bridge and he saw that the Enterprise was activated and was now at battle with the Prometheus and the Challenger…and they were losing the battle. The Great Fox just joined the battle to aid the two heavily damaged battleships. The Enterprise came about and then is fired off a few rounds from the rotational cannons and the shields of the Great Fox dropped to sixty eight percent and an EM surge flew across the ceiling.

"J-Joseph?" Miyu said almost whispering as she looked at her disappearing hands. Joseph looked in her direction only to see that she had been transported to the Enterprise already. The view screen activated and the sight was almost unbearable for Joseph…Fox had Miyu in a headlock and he was holding a pistol to her head.

"WE ARE GOING TO SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL JOSEPH!" Fox yelled as Joseph instantly wanted to kill Fox, maybe even torture him a little before he kills him. "YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO THE BRIDGE OF THE ENTERPRISE, BEFORE SHE AND EVERYONE ELSE DIES!" Fox added before he cut transmission. Joseph ran to his personal armory and pulled out a prototype armor of his and franticly put it on. He finished and pulled out both of his weapons. He ran to the hanger and remembered the weapon Miyu made him. He ran to the welding room and pulled out a brand new two foot long machete. It wasn't finished yet but he didn't have time to put it back. He already lost three minutes getting his gear on. Joseph sighed and then he ran down the hanger at about fifty KPH before he jumped through the force field and flew into space towards the Enterprise. He took small breaths to conserve his oxygen tank just in case he miscalculated his aim and fell to the ground of Cornaria.

* * *

"Heh…looks like your Joseph isn't going to save you. That gives me only one choice, and that's to kill you and the rest." Fox said as he pulled back the lever to the pistol and began to put pressure on the trigger as it was pointed to Miyu's head. Miyu tried to get away but Fox somehow had super being strength. The virus gives the host extremely enhanced senses and then drains their body of resources until they die.

* * *

The Challenger was now disabled and the Prometheus was almost at a jump core breach. Three more ships left jump space, Excalibur, Exodus, and Nightmare. Joseph had taken laser flak damage to his armor and his shielding was now failing. The Nightmare had jumped right in front of Joseph to protect him from any more flak cannon damage.

"Nightmare, at your service Mr. Lemming." The Captain said as a small screen formed on the inside of Joseph's helmet viewing the dark brown vulpine in a navy blue uniform, and then Joseph activated his suit's thruster boosters. The port booster failed to fire sending Joseph portside into the aft section of the Nightmare. He then began to climb his way to the bow and a cannon blast exploded behind him, impairing the Nightmare for good. Joseph was shot forward towards the Enterprise, and he activated his suit's secondary boosters. They all fired properly as Joseph went feet first past the shielding and into the portside hull of the Enterprise. He was just barely under the bridge of the Enterprise, and he activated the gravity boots, and the right gravity boot activated and repelled the hull instead of pulling him towards it. Joseph soon fixed this problem and began to tear open the hull with his laser cutter. The laser cutter was over powered and soon over heated and melted onto Joseph's wrist armor.

The hull was just barely able to breach, but one layer of armor stood in his way. "Wait…those cannons…they can rotate 360 degrees, right?" Joseph said to himself as he pulled out his sniper rifle and shot the targeting array dead on. The monolithic cannon started rotating and then fired as it was in range of the hull chunk where Joseph was. "Wait…OH CRAP!" Joseph yelled as he jumped out the way of the cannon fire. The hull breached and Joseph's armor took damage, it had a secondary armor micro fracture. Joseph must be careful because that fracture could spread and then it could compromise the primary armor. Joseph used the RCS in his armor and carefully made his way into the ship. When the hull breached a few crewmen were flung out due to the decompression. He pulled out his shotgun and immediately shot three crewmen on the way in as they were hanging onto the shredded metal of the hull. As soon as he reached the floor his gravity boots took effect, and then he ran to the nearest door and used it as an air lock. He closed the door behind him and then he ran to the main elevator; 'hyperlifts' they called them. He waited for about five seconds before he reached the bridge. He then let out a sigh and then he cocked his shotgun and kicked the hyperlift doors out of their sliding hinges and onto the floor of the bridge.

He put up the sight of his shotgun and saw that the team was tied up and were at the mercy of Fox who had guns to their heads. Joseph saw Miyu on the floor with a hole in her right shoulder and she was bleeding badly. Joseph became enraged and his eyes instantly glowed bright yellow. Fox had no effect or symptom of this because the virus made him extremely resistant to it. Joseph stepped out of the lift and kept his gun pointed at Fox's head. 'I knew I should have gotten out my sniper rifle instead of my shotgun.' Joseph thought as Fox picked up Krystal, put her in a headlock, and put the pistol to her head. Joseph instantly stopped moving and thought for a second. 'If he kills her then I'll kill him and we'll all be done for.' Joseph thought as Fox spoke. "Put down your gun and we'll fight this like men!" Fox yelled as Joseph lowered his sight but not his gun, not yet.

"How do I know that you won't just shoot me then them?" Joseph asked as Fox lifted up his left foot and kicked Krystal in the back, but he still had her in a head lock. The kick had just enough force to crack, not sever, but crack Krystal's spine. She cried out in pain and she was then kicked again by Fox and she flew into the command console, smashing it to shards of glass. Joseph's eyes changed from a yellow to a very dark orange and he dropped his shotgun.

"Now let's settle this little rivalry of ours once and for all." Fox said as he dropped his pistol and put up his fists. Both Fox and Joseph were in armored suits, but Fox had the upper hand of the virus enhancements. Joseph has yet to discover his powers so he has lost the lead in power. They slowly walked up to each other and Fox threw the first punches, a left jab followed by a right. Joseph blocked the first one but the second one broke the links between his neck armor and his helmet, and his helmet was sent across the room crashing into an upper control panel and embedding into it, and then it recorded the entire fight between Fox and Joseph. Joseph then countered by stepping back and round kicking Fox in the face, Fox only had a small trickle of blood flowing from his right eye. Joseph had a black eye with it gushing blood, a now fractured jaw, a few missing molars that will never be replaced, and six lip splits. Fox then front kicked Joseph sending him back into the wall; Fox then ran up to Joseph and pulled out a small knife from a dead crewman's hand lying over the tactical console. Joseph saw this and remembered his gift from Miyu, and then Joseph quickly opened a segment of his armor and pulled it out just in time to block and counter Fox's stab attack. Joseph countered with a slice to Fox's neck, but Fox ducked and the slice cut him from the left side of his forehead all the way to the top of his right ear. Fox went for another stab, but Joseph used his foot and kicked Fox across the bridge into the view screen, smashing it and electrifying Fox.

Fox fell to the ground and gasped for air, and he saw his blaster pistol within two feet of his hands. Fox lunged for the pistol and was able to grab it as Joseph pinned him to the floor with his foot. Joseph picked up Fox by the throat nearly killing him, and then Joseph spoke impulsively because he was now infected by the virus. "Any last words McCloud!?" He yelled as Fox grinned at the question and then nodded, and Joseph's eyes changed their color to a dark crimson red.

"You…are…really…stupid." Fox said and it confused Joseph. Joseph felt a barrel in his stomach and realized that it was a blaster pistol. Fox still had the pistol in his hands and it was lodged past Joseph's armor in his stomach. Fox pressed the trigger sending a bolt into Joseph's stomach. Joseph lost his grip on Fox and stumbled backwards into Falco, who was tied up and Joseph's knife slipped away and landed next to Falco. Joseph fell onto his back clutching his stomach in agony, he screamed but nothing emerged. Fox limped over to Joseph and pointed the gun to Joseph's head, and then he pulled the trigger. Falco had cut his ties and then he kicked the gun from Fox's hands sending the bolt less than a centimeter away from Joseph's head, burning Joseph's left ear. Falco then kicked Fox in the groin sending him to the ground, once again knocked out. A bright flash of blue light emitted from Joseph and Falco turned around to see Joseph's heart had stopped and his breathing was nonexistent. Falco knew nothing about CPR or anything medical which was Joseph's position. Krystal knew a little but she couldn't move, Slippy had no knowledge, he was only a doctor to machines, and Miyu was the best doctor other than Joseph but she was in worse condition than Krystal. The COM's were down and Falco was the only one awake other than the hundreds of crewmen who were infected by the virus.

"Oh man, what do I do, what do I do?!" Falco yelled to himself as another blue flash appeared but this time a medical basket and a 'how to' guide appeared after the flash dissipated. Falco looked at the injured, excluding Joseph; he was too far gone to be brought back. Falco decided to give Krystal a hypospray for her pain and then he quickly ran over to Miyu, gave her a hypospray, cleaned out the laser burn, and he found an antivirus in the basket and he then injected it into Miyu's bloodstream, eradicating any sign of the virus. Next, he patched up the wound and then moved back to Krystal. He carefully moved her to a flat surface and then he found a device labeled 'bone regenerator'. "What have I got to lose?" he said as he read the manual on this device. After he did what was necessary he then _walked_ over to Fox and treated his wounds then injected him with the antivirus. Falco looked at Slippy who was knocked out by Fox and only had a minor bruise on his forehead. Falco stood up and looked around to see the team. 'Miyu is healing, Krystal should wake up with a fully healed spine, Slippy was never severely hurt, Fox was possibly going to jail, and…Joseph…was lost.' Falco thought as an EM surge exploded next to him from the battle outside which was still raging on. Falco quickly ran to the controls and deactivated the cannons and then the shields when the last standing battleship, Excalibur, stopped firing. The Great Fox took minor hull damage but it lost artificial gravity and the main cannons. Falco let out a sigh of relief as he sat into the Captain's chair and spoke to himself.

"I wonder if we'll ever find the killer."

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

I opened my eyes to a tan celling, I think it was. I heard nothing but my own thoughts and my own movements. I realized that I was laying down on a raised flat surface, and then I sat up to see nothing but a small tan room. "Oh crap, am I in limbo?" I asked myself as I saw a door from the wall open inwards. A tall black lupine, which was even taller than me by about three inches, walked in.

"Well it's not much of a heaven if that's what you're asking." He said and then he chuckled at my question and his answer. His voice was rather deep and yet smooth. He walked in with a clipboard, paper, and a graphite pencil. 'A pencil and paper, on a clipboard? How long has it been since I've seen one of those?' I asked myself. "You are onboard the _Pegasus_. The most historic ship in the galaxy." He added as I realized I wasn't dead yet.

"Where in Lylat are we?" I asked as he started to laugh at my question. I looked at his uniform and it had a name tag on it, and it read 'Yuri' in green thread. 'Yuri? That's a Russian name, isn't it?' I thought as he began to calm down from his laughing. Two more people walked in, a white female canine, and a brown vixen walked in with surprised looks on their faces. The tags on their uniforms read 'Fay' and 'Fara'.

"My dear boy, we are not in Lylat right now, we are in the Kew system right now." 'Yuri' said making me suspicious. 'Who are Yuri, Fay, and Fara?' I thought as Yuri helped me off the medical bed and onto my feet. "We are the Kew Special Agents Unit, the K.S.A.U. to be exact. You will join us and help us find and kill _**Dobby Frederickson**_ _**of Endeavor **_because he has become a large threat to the Kew Order. We found out that you knew most of the information for this vessel and that you now have a vessel that you can defeat the Endeavor with."

**[End Episode Eleven]**

**(A/N: Duh! Duh! Duhhhhhh! Well, that pretty much sums up what has happened and what has yet to happen and YES Fay and Fara are now in the story with a man named Yuri. I thought of naming the character this because of MW3 I believe? Not so sure because MW1, 2, and 3 are all a bit fuzzy to me I'll half to go back and relearn the storyline. I got the name **_**Pegasus**_** from BSG YES Battlestar Galactica quotes and names will now be in effect for the rest of the series! I know some people are happy about that! I know I am! Tell me what you think of Miyu's old dead boyfriend, Darren. YES the Pegasus is what Yuri says "The most historic ship in the galaxy." It is twice the size of the Endeavor II but it has the speed and maneuverability of an AR-wing. {~ [**_**I can't stress this enough**_**] ~} this season is in its latter days, it **_**will**_** end soon on a very large cliff hanger. So tell everyone you know so they can get the fresh updates before it ends. Season one of **_**Starfox Katina **_**will be finished before season two of **_**Starfox**_** is started, BUT with that being said…I will work on an EPIC trailer for season two, songs and well…typing…BUT SONGS! Well…only one for now comes to mind when I think of the trailer. BUT A SONG! If you did manage to keep up with the action you will realize that the Enterprise disabled four battleships and nearly disabled the fifth. Don't forget to go to my profile or bio and copy and paste the link to my Deviant ART account for the art and drawing for all of my series and different stories. Finally, don't forget to (FFR) and read on people…)**


	15. Episode 12 Stealing Endeavor

**(A/N: If you have not read the previous episodes GO BACK AND READ THEM, please. The story line will be confusing if you don't. If you read the entire episode a little 1K viewer party will happen.)**

**Episode Twelve**

**Stealing Endeavor**

**KSAU needs the Endeavor II and order Joseph steal it while tensions on the team are running high.**

**(Great Fox, Cornaria's orbit)**

**(Earth date: 4, 26, 2091)**

**(Time: 11:52 pm Cornarian Orbit Standard Time)**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

'I've been cast out. Falco only talks when I give him orders, Slippy is stuck in engineering all day, Joseph is dead, Miyu hates my guts and left the team, and finally…Krystal…she acts as if she doesn't know me anymore and she avoids me at any time possible.' I thought as I strolled down the halls of the Great Fox at midnight. The lights were dimmed and most were off. I was never sent to jail because the virus was responsible for my actions, but people still hate me and they much less trust me anymore. 'That virus ruined my life. I would never do anything like that. Kill Joseph, kill hundreds of crewmen from the Enterprise alone, and…hurt Krystal…on purpose.' I continued to think as I rounded a corner and I ran into just who I was thinking about…Krystal. I stumbled backwards and she did too, she looked at me and then started to back away with a look of fear on her face and with her ears folded onto her head. I stood there and she turned around and ran in fear after letting out a slight scream. 'Please forgive me one day.' I thought as I decided to turn around and walk to my quarters. 'I'll never be forgotten or forgiven…never.' I thought as I reached my quarters. The door slid open and I walked over to my bed and fell onto it; my bed was the softest thing right now that wouldn't run away in fear. I finally pulled the covers up, not caring that I was still in my blood stained uniform. Just as I finally started to close my eyes and fall asleep I heard knocking on my door, I couldn't tell who it was just yet but I assumed it was Krystal, I was wrong. The door slid open as I got up and walked over to it. Falco was the one who knocked and his facial expression was very confusing to me.

"What do you want?" I asked. I had an idea why he was here but he wasn't the only person standing in front of the door. Krystal was standing right behind him and she had the same look on her face as Falco did. 'Okay their either here to forgive me, which I highly doubt, or there here to beat the crap out of me.' I thought as Falco began to speak to me.

"Fox…buddy…Krystal has something she would like to say to you." Falco said before he moved aside and Krystal stepped up. 'She wants to speak to me? Huh…_sure she does_." I thought sarcastically as her facial expression became filled with fear as she saw my blood stained uniform and the temporary scar across my forehead to my right ear. The only reason she stood there was because of the fact that she was slightly taller than me.

"No…no…I can't do it, I can't do it Falco!" She yelled as she backed away in fear and tears flowed down her face. She turned to run but Falco caught her and she came to a dead stop. He whispered something to her and her tears slowly stopped flowing across her cheeks. She barely smiled for a split second before she turned around and spoke. "F-Fox…I-I…still sense…J-Joseph, I-I…I don't think he's dead." She said and I slightly stood back in amazement at the fact that Joseph might not be dead.

"Do you have any evidence on this?" I asked and Falco nodded and revealed Joseph's helmet hard drive. It had all of what happened on it, what Joseph saw and the fight between us. Falco hit a button on the miniature device and a holographic screen appeared showing the playback. Joseph ran and jumped through the hanger shielding then he was hit with flack cannon fire from the Enterprise and he began to lose oxygen from his damaged oxygen tank. I saw the Challenger lose all power along with the Prometheus losing both engines. Then three ships left jump space, Excalibur, Exodus, and Nightmare, the Nightmare jumped directly in front of Joseph and the Captain of it informed Joseph that he was now being protected by the monolithic ship. Joseph suddenly flew into the aft starboard section of the Nightmare and he began to climb to the bow. 'He would do _all_ that for Miyu?' I thought as Joseph now entered the Enterprise. The recording was corrupt and cut out certain parts that could not be played back. The recording cut to where it was knocked off Joseph's head, and it showed me beating Joseph in the face. I slightly shuttered when it cut backwards to the point when I hurt Krystal by cracking her spine with my foot. It then cut forward to the point when I shot Joseph with the pistol. He stumbled back and his knife slipped away from his right hand, landing next to Falco. Falco cut himself out and then punched me in the face as I stood over Joseph. The blast burned Joseph's left ear and then Falco kicked me in the groin and I fell onto the ground knocked out from the kick. Then it looked as if Joseph was transported away and then back almost instantly.

"Computer, pause playback and rewind point zero two seconds." Falco said and the computer complied with the command. It rewound to show the transport in progress and Joseph disappeared for a split second and then reappeared. 'Hmm…the body might be a dead clone of him.' I thought as Krystal pulled out a tool from her belt and then spoke.

"My thoughts exactly, Fox. I sensed no one in that body when it reappeared and stopped all functions all except…brain activity." Krystal said as she grabbed the hard drive and began to adjust the controls with the tool she pulled off her belt. The camera switched to heat and heart vision showing the temperature of everything and the heartbeat of everyone. Joseph's heart was beating until he disappeared and the 'clone' appeared. The heartbeats between the two were opposites and I knew that the heart cannot randomly stop beating that fast. 'It _must_ be a clone or replica, it's too coincidental.' I thought as I turned around and grabbed my COM badge and placed it on the left flap of my battle vest. I walked past the two and walked towards the bridge as I readied myself of what was to become of this.

**(Miyu's P.O.V.)**

'Why…why…WHY?!' I thought to myself as I roamed the streets of downtown Cornaria Island. I was searching for a good job, but all the jobs I was offered so far were…less than respectable. 'Falco should have let me die. No…I thought the same way when…Darren died.' I thought while remembering what happened to him. Darren was a Cerinian; I met him while I was on a cargo run to Cerinia. After I had to leave, Andross destroyed the planet and Krystal was the only survivor. I was there for only a week and yet I felt that he was the only one for me, I was wrong. I thought that I should have quit my job and stayed with him, but if I would have, both he and I would have died. 'Everyone that I come in contact with, emotionally, dies trying to save me.' I thought as a mental image of Darren pushing me into my ship and the door closing before he could make it in. I turned a corner and saw an old memory, the Capital Star Casino, my old job before I quit and joined Starfox. I walked down the sidewalk and entered the typically lit casino, bright, flashing, and an off white tone of color.

I walked in to see that the casino was filled with gamblers, crooks, and gang leaders. I continued to walk in and a short, fat, brown toad stopped me, he was my old boss. "Come crawling back, eh. I knew you wouldn't last long on Starfox. Luckily, I kept your job position open because I knew you would come back." The toad said and he let out a laugh; I hated that little toad to no end but I stood there and dealt with it.

"Can I just get my job back, Ricky?" I asked as he laughed even more and then he pulled out a few papers from his black suit jacket. He signed them and so did I; legalizing my job position there. I wasn't happy to do this, but I needed a job somehow. I started to walk to the office to get a few things for my job at the casino. Ricky stopped me and grabbed the collar of my light tan jacket, pulled me down to him, and he whispered something into my ear.

"Understand this Miyu; I'm only giving you your job back because you were the best I had." He whispered and I nodded and silently walked to the offices. A few of the guys whistled at me as I walked by, and I just ignored it as the memories of this job came back to me. 'I've always hated being a waitress.' I thought as I entered the offices.

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

I walked over to 'Fay' and 'Fara' who were standing next to the door of the room, in the corner. I noticed they had a pistol each along with what looked like grenades attached to their tool belts. They nearly pulled them out when I outstretched my hand towards them, and then I took a few steps back to prevent being shot…again. "Now is that anyway to treat the newest member of our team?" Yuri said as he walked to the door and signaled for them to leave. The two walked out with annoyed looks on their faces and shut the door behind them. Yuri then turned to me and I then realized what he just said and then spoke.

"What do you mean 'newest member of your team'…Yuri?" I asked in an angered tone. 'I must get back to Miyu, I must know if she's alive or not.' I thought as I became more angered as a mental image of Fox appeared. Yuri then sat back into a brown chair and thought about my question. 'If Miyu is dead…what will I do then? Complete my 'task'? _Sure_…that sounds easy…but in reality…Krystal is probably disabled from the mid-back down and Fox might have killed himself already…so I've probably already failed.' I thought as I realized something that I saw on the bridge. 'Wait a second…Miyu had a laser burn in her right shoulder…not in her head…she might be alive. I'll half to investigate that theory later.' I thought and Yuri stood up then spoke.

"Everybody you know thinks you're dead right now, so I figured you'd want to join a team of elites to escape your past, as we have." He said and I became even angrier than before. 'WHAT?! My life was just fine! Why would I need to escape it?! I was starting to actually find joy in my life again, and now…I don't even know if…my best friend is alive!' I thought as Yuri chuckled and added onto his reply. "_Really_ now, If your life was good then why did you have multiple lacerations and a laser burn under your armor?" He asked as I realized he could hear my thoughts somehow. 'How in the-?' I thought as he pointed to a screen that had wires connected to my head and it projected my thoughts. 'I should have known.' I thought as I looked back to Yuri.

"So what you're saying is 'I'm not allowed to go back to my old life no matter how much I want to'?" I asked and he nodded. _'I know you're a telepath, so when we speak of this subject, we think about it instead.'_ He thought as I read his mind and replied 'NO! I'm going back right now!' I thought as I attempted to run out the room but he swung out his arm and caught me then threw me back towards the medical bed in the center of the room. I then tried again but I was thrown back, again. _'Look, once you kill Dobby and destroy the Endeavor I you will be free to go back to your old life.'_ He added in a thought. I calmed down and asked one final question.

"Okay…where do I start?"

**(Five minutes later) **

"You're asking me to steal the Endeavor?! Do you have any idea how many guards are standing around it right now?!" I yelled as Yuri activated to the ship's long range transporter. He planned on stealing the Endeavor from space dock, where it now is. He chuckled and then stood from the command console of the grey interior. He turned around and stepped away from the black chair he was in and then spoke.

"I am the leader, you _will_ steal the Endeavor and you _will_ use it to kill Dobby." Yuri said sternly as he walked over to the transporter controls. A blue haze started to glow around me and Yuri spoke. "Also, you must not let anybody see you, if someone does…kill them." Yuri said as I was then transported to Space Dock 013. It held experimental ships and the Endeavor II. 'What?! Kill them?!' I thought as I felt the metal floor of the space dock appeared below me. An alarm went off signaling an intruder alert, and then I saw five troops round the corner. I rolled into a small dark corridor before they could see me. I could kill them if I wanted because I was equipped with special gear from the engineer of KSAU himself. I had a small targeting scope over my right eye; it was a basic light blue and transparent Plexiglas eye piece connected to a headset which had a microphone, speaker in the left ear, and a high powered antennae pocking up from the left speaker. I also had compact explosive charges for any docking clamps that were attached to the Endeavor. Finally, I had a small electric pistol that could disable three AR-wings at once.

I peeked out from the corridor and made a break for the hanger doors. I saw five more guards patrolling the hallway and I stopped then rolled back into the corridor. The alarm finally stopped because the guards thought that it was malfunctioning, but it wasn't. The guards passed by and I once again ran for the hanger doors and I made it in. The hanger was filled with AR-wings, weapons, and the Endeavor. One AR-wing flew in and docked and guessed who jumped out, Fox, and then another three AR-wings flew in and then docked next to Fox's AR-wing. I realized that I was standing out in the open and I rolled sideways behind two cargo containers that were stacked on top of each other and peeked over them. I saw Fox, Falco, Krystal, and Slippy walk over to four experimental AR-wings. I then looked to the Endeavor which was docked behind everything in the hanger.

'Okay, so if I can get to the Endeavor after placing six charges on the clamps, it should be a strait shot out of here.' I thought as I looked at the force field which viewed space. I marked out what I was going to do; I was going to get to engineering, take out the generator which powered the gravity generator, the lights, but not the force field, the backup generator powered it. The Endeavor could easily move through it, but it would break and all the people in the hanger would die, including the team. I then stood up and ran back through the hanger doors and a mini HUD appeared on my Plexiglas screen showing the route to engineering. I took an immediate left then a right after hiding from a few more guards passing by. I slid down a few stairs and ended up at the main core room. I then snuck past to engineers and activated two charges and placed them on the side of the vertical cylindrical core. I then set the timer for sixty seconds and then snuck back out the room. Three more patrols passed by and one came within inches of me. I let out a sigh and then ran up the stairs to the hanger floor and another patrol passed by as I hid behind the stairwell door. I slipped past them and realized that I only had about fifteen seconds to reach the hanger doors, prepare six more charges, and prepare to jump in zero gravity. I took a left and then a right and ended up directly in front of the hanger doors. Just before I reached the doors I sensed four beings about to open the doors themselves. I then quickly rolled out the way into the same corridor where I hid before. The team walked through the doors and I let out a mental sigh of relief because I knew they would be safe inside the station. They walked away and I slipped through the doors just before they closed, and then the charges went off shaking the entire station and possibly killing everyone in engineering, sadly. I kicked off the wall behind me and made a break for the Endeavor in pure darkness excluding my personal night vision HUD. I flew across the entire hanger bay and finally grabbed onto one of the docking clamps and stuck a charge on it. I then quickly found the rest and placed charges on them.

Now all I had to do was get inside the Endeavor and get out of space dock. 'Oh…I didn't plan this out as well as I thought did I?' I thought as I realized that I couldn't get into the Endeavor with the power off. "Joseph, use the Hacker to open and take control of the Endeavor from the outside." A voice said as a small screen appeared over my HUD, it was Yuri. I then nodded and pulled out a small device that had four clamps and a laser to connect to the hull and tap into the core. I placed it on the aft hull, which was where I was standing. Then the hanger doors opened and revealed ten beings in mechanical suits. 'Oh crap.' I thought as the Hacker opened the cargo door at the aft of the Endeavor. I ran in as the ten opened fire on me and the ship doing minimal damage to the hull. I ran through cargo bay two, then engineering, and then I finally reached the bridge. I jumped into the small gyro sphere which held the cockpit for the helm. 'Miyu _really_ spared nothing. Miyu…*sigh* I wish you were here.' I thought as the entire front half of the sphere lit up viewing the outside in night vision. I activated the bow spotlights which attracted another twenty guards. I closed the cargo door and activated the engine thrusters, and then I saw four high powered AR-wing like fighters power up. They weren't the standard AR-wing III's, but they looked modified, the engines were glowing brighter than the AR-wing III's engines. I detonated the charges and a fiery inferno emitted from the docking clamps to the aft.

I began to drift forward using the thrusters, but they were too slow so I activated the impulse engines which sent the Endeavor and I forward at almost unfathomable speeds. The bow of the Endeavor plunged into the shield and the shield was broken very easily. The thirty guards flew out of the hanger due to decompression; they were alive only due to the fact that those mechanical suits were space worthy. The AR-wings trailed behind me as I flew out of the space dock at only half impulse.

"Let's see what she can do." I said sinisterly and I hit full impulse and the AR-wings barely managed to keep up. A transmission was being sent to me and I ignored it and continued on. Then six destroyers left jump space, Sparrowhawk, Dragon, Locust, Spitfire, Havock, and Hornet. They opened fire but no damage was taken, I realized that my shields weren't even activated and then I chuckled and then activated them. The AR-wings attempted to land in the hanger at aft, but the maneuvers I pulled would have destroyed them had they landed. They finally opened fire and my secondary shielding dropped to ninety eight percent. I then decided that I didn't want any more attention and I charged the hyper jump engines and readied for a maximum speed jump to Kew. The two engine charge flares glowed bright neon green and the nacelles started a humming noise. I smirked as I felt the metal hull begin to deform around me due to the pre hyper jump.

'_Who are you?' _A voice entered my head and I recognized it as Krystal's thoughts. I tried to ignore it, but one thought made it through me. 'Someone you knew.' I thought back as the ship moved to hyper jump space and pushed me back into my seat. Only a few seconds passed as I reached Kew and immediately saw the Pegasus waiting for me. I then pulled up aside port and put the Endeavor in an orbit with Kew.

**(Krystal's P.O.V.)**

'What, was that…Joseph?!' I thought as the four of us pulled into the hanger which was now powered by the backup generator. I then opened the hatch to the AR-wing IV and hopped out onto the floor of the landing pad. I was unsure if Joseph was the thief or not, but when the person responded, it sounded like Joseph's thoughts. 'Was that him? I know I felt his presence ever sense we entered space dock, especially when we walked through the hanger doors.' I continued on thinking until my thoughts were broken by Fox calling my name while standing in front of me trying to break my trance.

"Krystal…Krystal, are you okay?" He asked and my thought trance was broken then I looked at him and nodded while slightly smiling. He gave me a questionable look and asked a question. "Krystal, what's wrong?" He asked and we began to walk towards our AR-wings; Falco and Slippy were already flying away towards the Great Fox. I wanted to answer him, but I wasn't sure myself if I knew an answer. *sigh* 'If only you knew Fox.' I thought as we reached my AR-wing and I finally spoke.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure myself…but…remember how I said I thought Joseph was alive?" I asked and he nodded with concern. "Well, I think _that_ was him." I said and Fox nodded as I hopped back into my standard AR-wing III and flew off in a hurry.

**[End Episode Twelve]**

**(A/N: Hello and welcome people…I know you have wanted this for a while but with a birthday party, rearranging an entire basement, cleaning half a house that hasn't been used in a little under a year, and a new schedule in total.- That…is extremely hard to do AND still give you quality episodes are a challenge to me. BUT DON'T COUNT ME OUT! I can still give you quality episodes…just with about a few days in between each one. Next Episode: Joseph Rampaging Time. **_**It will not be named that**_**. NOW onto the ONE THOUSAND VIEWER PARTY!**

**G.M.E.: (Walks in the door of the set warehouse and drops his soda) "What the…?"**

**All: (Stop trashing the sets and sit in conveniently placed chairs)**

**Slippy: "We **_**weren't**_** just trashing the sets."**

**Falco: "Shut up you tard!"**

**Miyu: "He **_**is**_** a tard."**

**G.M.E.: "I got sodas, candy, pizza, movies, and loads of songs for the party."**

**Fox: (Runs over to the pizza boxes and steals them, then runs over to a corner and begins eating them quickly)**

**Krystal: "Fox! That's for all of us!"**

**Miyu: (Runs over to Fox and begins to drag him away from the corner) "You**_** will**_** not eat my pizza!"**

**Joseph: (Rolls his eyes and walks over to G.M.E. for the candy and sodas) "So what did you get?"**

**G.M.E.: "Hmm…let's see…I've got jungle candy, rainbow pods, butter toes, etc…oh the copyright laws."**

**Joseph: "Do ya gat my fix? Ya know…the Cornarian Grilled Chicken?"**

**G.M.E.: "Actually…those were outlawed yesterday when they discovered that they were made with real chicken."**

**Joseph: (Falls to his knees) "NOOOOO!"**

**G.M.E.: "I have songs. Cee Lo Purple, Two Steps from Heaven, Non-Immediate Music, Big River Band, etc."**

**Falco: "I'll take…Cee Lo Purple."**

**All: (Look at Falco)**

**Falco: "What? His song 'Remember You' is a hit."**

**G.M.E.: "Okay this party is now over."**

**All: "THANK YOU FOR ALL THE VIEWES, AS OF LAST WEEK WE REACHED 1K VIEWES. SO THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN MAKING THIS PRODUCTION POSSIBLE."**

**(A/N: Thank you for all the support and views. Don't forget to check out my other series, don't forget to check up on my DeviantART account, don't forget to (FFR), and read on people…)**


	16. Episode 13 Loose Ends Part One

_**Season Finale**_

**Episode Thirteen**

**Loose Ends Part One**

**With the Endeavor at disposal, Joseph is sent on the mission to send him back to his life with Starfox while the team continues to investigate on how Joseph could be alive.**

**(Cornaria, Galley Apartments, Room 73B)**

**(Earth Date: 4, 27, 2091)**

**(Time: 5:42 am Cornarian Central Time)**

**(Miyu's P.O.V.)**

_I felt the ship shake from cannon fire from within the shielding of the ship. 'It's Joseph.' I thought in high hopes._

_**TSHHHHO!**_

_I felt cold…in pain…the blaster pistol round was fired into my shoulder instead of my head due to the shaking of the ship. I fell to the ground…I lost all hope…I felt that I was dead…but I still saw the light of day. The doors to the elevator flew to the ground and Joseph emerged. He looked to me then to Fox and raised his weapon. I blacked out then awoke to see Krystal flying into the console nearest to me with her back bent at an abnormal angle. She was never knocked out and had to survive the pain she was in. I blacked out once more and opened my eyes to see Joseph with a pistol to his gut…a shot rang out…Joseph stumbled back clutching his stomach…Fox fell to the floor while regaining his breath. Joseph fell back…blood began filling his mouth, staining his teeth red._

"_Joseph." I managed to get out in a whisper…Fox walked over to Joseph to finish him off. 'No.' I thought as Fox pointed the pistol to Joseph's head._

_**TSHHHHO!**_

"NO, Joseph!" I yelled as I shot up from my bed in a cold sweat from my nightmare. *sigh* 'Joseph…I wish you were here.' I thought as I rested back down on my bed. 'Infected with the virus or not…Fox killed him.' I thought as a small tear rolled down the right side of my face. 'I wish I could have a normal day for once.' I continued to think as I began to drift back to sleep. 'I need him.'

**(Fichina Outpost)**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

"Nothing here…where to next?" I asked Krystal as she walked away from the view screen as it dematerialized. She pointed to a holographic map on the wall and she was pointing to Kew. I nodded and walked over to the helm of the Great Fox, and then activated the console. "Why Kew?" I asked as she walked over to the communications console.

"I don't exactly know, but I have a theory…he could be going after Dobby." She replied and then opened communications with Slippy and Falco. She said something to the effect of 'stay on the planet; we might not make it back.' She then cut the communications link and walked over to the tactical controls and sat down after activating the console. R.O.B. was in engineering at the ready to give the cannons as much power as possible. I set a course for Kew and activated the jump engines. 'I hope she's wrong.'

**(Kew Orbit, Pegasus)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"_She's all prepped and ready to go." Fay said as she finished the diagnostic to the Endeavor II. "You must be careful; the antimatter torpedoes will take out chunks of the hull, despite the solid nutronium." She added as I stepped onto the starboard docking port of the ship. They had already located where Dobby was going to be and had developed a special tool for the Endeavor II, the cloaking device. This device allowed the ship to be hidden in plain sight, but the down falls are that the photons covering the ship would ignite if any sort of weapon would fire from inside them. If they ignite, the ship would lose the cloak and it would send a feedback pulse through the ship disabling the core and all the energy circuits. The shields would half to be down in order to use the cloak due to the photon cloak irritating the shields and if that happened a cloak would be useless due to the fact that the shields would be flaring._

"_Dobby is on the opposite side of Kew, so if you get in serious trouble, don't lead him back to us. The Pegasus can't take the damage that the Endeavor II can." Yuri said as he walked through the airlock with a pad which had the attack plans on it. He handed me the pad and spoke. "This is all you need to do, if you take out Dobby you can go back to Starfox." He added as I turned around after nodding. I looked back one last time then I closed the hatch to the Endeavor II and began to walk to the bridge._

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

_The Endeavor II detached from the Pegasus, which was nearly the same size as the Endeavor II. Yuri gave Joseph the all clear signal and Joseph activated the cloak. The Endeavor slowly disappeared from sight and Joseph took off towards Dobby's last known position._

* * *

"_You will make my followers dissipate." A voice said to Miyu as she sat on a wooden chair in a pitch black room. She let out a snarl of anger and a screen lit up in front of her showing the outline of the Endeavor II, cloaked. She quickly became worried about Joseph because she knew it was him. 'He's alive?!' She thought as a few tears of joy slid down her face. Then the back of a hand hit her on the left side of the face causing her to bust open her top lip and spit out the blood. "There will be no happiness on this ship, other than mine!" The voice yelled._

* * *

_Joseph activated the view screen viewing the Endeavor I, and then he activated the weapons and prepared for his mission. 'I don't want to destroy the Endeavor, only disable it.' He thought. He had little to no idea that Dobby was watching him, and had backup waiting. He was above the Endeavor, but still at a good distance away._

_Joseph deactivated the cloak and moved towards the Endeavor I at full impulse and fired a hailstorm of torpedoes at the Endeavor I. The Endeavor I lost secondary shielding and returned fire with the three bow torpedo tubes, the Endeavor II was hit and the aft secondary shielding dropped to thirty seven percent. "Those things are powerful." Joseph said to himself as he brought the Endeavor II about and fired all bow torpedo tubes. The Endeavor I dodged three torpedoes and was hit with seven and it lost all shielding._

* * *

"_Ha! You think you can defeat me?! I still have my hostage, which I have yet to reveal!" The voice exclaimed as the Endeavor I was hit with a few more torpedoes, shaking it and sending an EM surge across the dark room he and Miyu were in. The Endeavor II was hailed by the Endeavor I and Joseph answered it. "Hello Joseph…I have someone here that would like to speak to you." Dobby said as he activated the lights to the darkened room, viewing Miyu. Joseph then saw that Miyu was hurt and became furious. She looked up and into Joseph's eyes and started to have tears roll down her face. Dobby saw this and backhanded her again, and then Joseph's eyes turned the color yellow making Dobby stumble back in slight pain._

* * *

"_What have you done to her?! Joseph asked the tan vulpine while ready to kill him. Dobby then signaled to the tactical and helm while he regained his strength. The Endeavor I fired all torpedo tubes and the Endeavor II took all the hits which disabled the shields and impaired the navigation sensors. The Endeavor I then moved away and prepared to move to jump space._

* * *

_Dobby cut transmission and his eyes were full of amazement. 'He's one of them?!' He thought as he began to calm down. The ship shook as a laser blast hit it, and then tactical explained. "Sir, a large ship has left jump space; it's the Great Fox of Starfox." He said as the ship shook again and an EM surge exploded on the tactical console and the crewman was shot to the ground while larger explosions took place, starting fires on the bridge. Dobby ran to the console and fired off a single laser blast from the weapons he had installed. The Great Fox took no damage then it returned fire. The Endeavor I's bridge quickly became filled with rubble and fire. The helm heard an EM surge about to explode from the console, but he stayed at the console only to get the ship into jump space before the console exploded, it instantly killed him. A piece of the ceiling fell on Miyu shredding through her skin and nearly killing her._

* * *

"_Dang, she's getting away!" Fox yelled and Krystal prepared the engines to follow it into jump space. 'NO! You'll kill Miyu! Let them go!' A voice entered Krystal's mind, it was Joseph's. She continued to set a course for the Endeavor I, but was stopped when the ship shook from a torpedo from the Endeavor II. 'You'll half to kill me if you want to get past.' He told her using his telepathy to stretch his thoughts over to her._

"_F-Fox...Joseph's on that ship." She said and Fox looked back to her with an unsurprised look on his face then looked back to the view screen. Joseph continued to target the ship, but failed to do any serious damage, not like he was actually trying. __Joseph felt bad about this action, but in his mind, it was the right thing to do. Then he saw the Great Fox's engines continue to charge, and then he realized that Fox was also onboard. So he manually piloted the Endeavor II under the bow of the Great Fox and came within a centimeter of the main cannon's hulls. He then targeted the main core and fired ten full spread torpedoes. The core destabilized and the dreadnaught lost all power, including life support. Joseph then transported the two, Fox and Krystal, to sick bay. The transporter malfunctioned and failed to transport them to the Endeavor II, but also failed to send them back to the Great Fox. Joseph realized this and his eyes widened and then he boosted the power to the main deflector dish, but there was no effect. He needed to get power form the Great Fox to help transport them, but it had lost all power. He then tried to lower the particle density in the transporter buffer, but no effect took place. He tried one last thing…it was to cut power to the buffer and to hope that the failsafe worked, if it did the two would end up back at the Great Fox, if it didn't…they would materialize in space and die._

_He cut power to it and waited…and waited…and waited, he waited for the alarm of a malfunction to appear and to show that the failsafe was activated. He waited, but to no avail did he wait…the signal did not appear; he lost hope…all hope. His reality was that he failed his task at keeping them alive and well, but his task was failed, they died in that transporter accident, that day, that hour, that minute, and that very second when he cut the power to the buffer, they died._

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"Hey…Joseph…wake up…wake up…Dobby isn't going to kill himself…GET UP!" Yuri's voice yelled into my ear. I groggily opened my eyes and looked around. 'Hm…must have been a dream. Weird friggen dream.' I thought as I slowly sat up and for some reason I had a headache. I then sat all the way up and held my head in discomfort.

"I had the worst dream…it was of the mission and that I had failed it." I said as I stood up and looked around and realized that I had fell asleep on the Endeavor II while running a diagnostic on it. 'Guess I needed the sleep.' I thought as I picked up the scanner and continued the diagnostic.

"Fay has already completed the diagnostic, and the ship should be ready within the hour." Yuri said as he walked out the door of the bridge. 'Was she really kidnapped? Is Dobby watching me right now?' I thought knowing that the dream could have been more than I thought it actually was. I set down the scanner and sat in the captain's chair and realized that there were two of them side by side. 'Hm…very funny Miyu.' I thought as I sat down in my chair on the left side of the other chair. 'Oh…Miyu…I wish I knew if you are safe…or even alive.' I thought as a microscopic tear slid down my face.

"Okay, she's ready for launch, Joseph." Yuri said from the airlock before he closed and locked it. 'Well…I got myself into this…I'm getting myself out.' I thought as I stood and walked over to the helm and sat in the gyro sphere and activated the starboard thrusters. Endeavor II pulled away from the Pegasus and when it was clear, I activated the impulse engines. I waited until I could pick up the Endeavor on scanners to activate the cloak, but it wasn't the only ship on scanners.

**(Kew Orbit)**

**(Five minutes retrospective)**

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

"Are we all set?" I asked Krystal as she walked over to her AR-wing. She nodded as we both entered our AR-wings. We were at the planet Kew and we saw the Endeavor I, but we never saw the Endeavor II. Instead of flying around in the Great Fox, I decided it would be best to travel in a more discreet manner, AR-wings. 'We'll half to be careful, we don't want to end up fighting the Endeavor I.' I thought.

After all the preparations were complete, we shot out of the hanger and flew away. I activated long range sensors so we could track the Endeavor and still be at a good distance. "I've got it on sensors Fox." Krystal reported. Her ears flattened while she continued to look over the schematics. "Um…Fox…its right above us." Krystal added and I looked up to see the keel of the Endeavor and six torpedoes flying towards us.

"Evasive maneuvers!" I yelled as I dodged a few torpedoes as did Krystal. "Follow me!" I added as I turned back to the Great Fox and activated the boosters. Krystal attempted to turn back but was hit with a torpedo and her AR-wing was disabled.

"KRYSTAL!" I yelled as I quickly turned around and charged the main lasers towards the Endeavor. I fired them but no damage was taken by the Endeavor. It fired another torpedo and it was heading for Krystal's AR-wing. I dove under the Endeavor and attempted to shoot the torpedo, but it was too fast to target. I activated the boosters and then filled the gap between her and the torpedo. I diverted all power to the shielding and prepared for the worst. The torpedo hit and all power to my AR-wing was lost. 'Totally worth it.' I thought knowing that I just gave Krystal another ten seconds to live. I grunted in pain because a part of the control console bent outwards and pinned down a part of my left thigh. I hoped we wouldn't die, but when the Endeavor fired twenty torpedoes, I knew we weren't going to make it. I looked down to Krystal from my AR-wing and slightly smiled and then she spoke.

"It's an honor dying by your side, Fox." She said as the torpedoes closed in on our AR-wings. We both looked into each other's eyes and I then replied.

"It was an honor knowing you, Krystal." I said, while remembering that I still hadn't admitted something. "K-Krystal…I know this is the worst timing…but, I-I…" 'C'MON FOX TELL HER!' I thought and then I continued on. "…I-I…I l-l-l-." I managed to get out before I noticed a bright blue haze surround both her and I, then she disappeared and so did I."

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

The Endeavor II de-cloaked out of nowhere and ambushed the Endeavor I. The Endeavor I's secondary shields dropped to fifty two percent, and then it returned fire. 'Where did that come from?!' Dobby asked himself as a few more torpedoes struck the secondary shielding and dropped them to three percent. An EM surge exploded and flew across the bridge of the Endeavor I while the hull plating began to creek.

* * *

Fox looked around the new dark place he was in, but he didn't see Krystal anywhere. 'Am I dead? Is this the afterlife? If it is where is Krystal? Did she live, or am I alive and she's dead?' He thought to himself and the floor shook beneath him and he fell to the floor. 'Am I on a ship?' He thought as he felt the metal floor with his hands. He stood up and began to walk around the room in total darkness. He then bumped into what seemed like a large switch on the wall. He felt the switch and then pulled it down, and when he did, a constant shaking started and it became very cold. He pushed it back up and the shaking stopped and the heat returned; the lights in the room he was in lit up viewing an offline power core in the center of the 3 by 3 yard room. 'Okay…so either I'm alive or this is one messed up afterlife.' He thought and his COM badge beeped. He answered it, but before he could speak, Joseph's voice came through.

"Fox, in need you to activate the secondary power core in the room you're in. Also, DON'T EVER TOUCH THAT SWITCH AGAIN!" He yelled. Fox walked over to a control panel on the wall and it lit up. He saw a button to activate the secondary core, and then he pressed it. The core lit up with a light blue glow and it hummed quietly. "Good, now I need you to make your way to main engineering." Joseph said and he then cut transmission before Fox could respond. Fox sighed and then walked out the door and into the corridor then made his way to main engineering.

* * *

Krystal fell about two feet to the cold metal floor and landed on her back. She grunted slightly then she sat up and looked around the brown room, and it was lit with slowly flashing red lights. The floor shook and Krystal stumbled back to the ground, but continued to try and get up. 'Where am I? Where is Fox?' *sigh* 'So close…he was just about to admit it.' She thought as she became slightly disappointed before a voice yelled out to her.

"Krystal…Krystal get up, now! I know you're disoriented, but you need to get over to the sensor console, and I need you to tell me the output power level of the secondary power core." Joseph's voice yelled out to her. Krystal slowly got up and saw Joseph sitting in the seat of the helm, and then she slowly made her way to a console labeled 'Sensors'. She could barely see the panel due to her unexplained dizziness. "Krystal, I really need those stats, like NOW!" He yelled as the Endeavor II took another hit. Krystal focused her sight on the console and spoke.

"Um…twenty…six point…one percent?" She said and the Endeavor II took another hit which made her loose her balance and fall to her left, to the floor. Joseph brought the Endeavor II about and fired six torpedoes at the Endeavor I and its primary shielding dropped.

* * *

"Shields get them back!" Dobby yelled as the Endeavor I took another hit. An explosion which provoked a fire and nearly killed the helm, but the vulpine stayed at the console. Suddenly the torpedoes from the Endeavor II stopped and a transmission was forced through.

**[Transmission Link Open]**

Dobby: "Joseph."

Joseph: "Dobby Frederickson, hand over the entire database of the Endeavor I and prepare to be arrested in the name of the Kew Order."

Dobby: "Endeavor I, what's that?"

Joseph: "Don't insult yourself Dobby."

Dobby: "Fine, but give me some time to gather the information."

Joseph: "For you, sixty seconds."

Joseph then turned around to help up Krystal and to explain to both her and Fox what just happened. Dobby turned around and his second officer stood next to him. "Clear the bridge." Dobby said and the one crewman complied, which left the helm, the tactical, and the second officer. His second officer turned to him and then spoke.

"I ran the scan…he has a cloaking device on that ship." His second officer said quietly to Dobby who was thinking. 'A cloaking device uses photons, reflective photons; they ignite when a weapon hits them when they are in use." He thought and then replied.

"His shields would block any transmission that could activate the cloak. When I give the signal…send a fifteen watt transmission while targeting the device. He'll think it's the data from the main computer." Dobby said quietly and his second officer nodded then sat down at the console. He then looked to the tactical officer and then spoke. "Weapons?" He nearly whispered.

"A few torpedoes." The tactical officer replied as Joseph became impatient waiting for the information. Dobby slowly walked over to the captain's chair he installed for himself and sat.

Joseph: "Thirty seconds, Dobby."

Dobby: "Please, just a little more time, the bridge is falling apart, the computers are smashed."

Joseph: "Well, time is a luxury you don't have, Dobby."

Dobby then stood back up and walked over to his second officer and spoke to the tactical officer. "Lock weapons on target, and prepare to fire on my command." He said and the tactical officer nodded and locked weapons.

Joseph: "Fifteen seconds, Dobby."

Dobby: "Here it comes."

Dobby then said one last thing. "Now." He whispered, and the plan started.

Krystal's eyes widened at what the scans were showing. "We are cloaking!" She yelled and Joseph stood up and looked around for the override. 'He's made us cloak!' Joseph thought and Krystal spoke again. "He's arming more torpedoes!" She yelled as Joseph sat back down in his seat and braced.

* * *

"Fire!" Dobby yelled and the three torpedoes launched and flew towards where the Endeavor II was, before it cloaked. The torpedoes hit the photon field and the Endeavor II reappeared, but it was power deprived. The rest of the torpedoes hit the hull and took small chunks of the hull with the explosion. The Endeavor II began to drift through space, and it was heading for the southern hemisphere of Kew.

An EM surge exploded at the sensors console, and Krystal had her hands, wrists, and elbows covered in second degree burns. She fell back and hit the floor, and then a large metal support strut fell on her, nearly crushing her lower ribs. Fox stumbled and dropped the two tools he was using to attempt to repair the main core. He fell and rolled on his back into the starboard wall. All the lights in the room blew out and the shattered glass fell on him, cutting his uniform, scratching his battle vest, and one large piece of glass came down and cut above Fox's left eye and continued over his eye and cut down his left cheek. He grunted from the sharp pain and thought. 'I need to get to sick bay.' He thought as he crawled on his hands and knees out the doors then started down the hallway.

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

An explosion knocked the gyro sphere out of its hinges and a fire started at the helm console. My head hit the console, but I never blacked out. I stood up and saw a large crack on the console from where my head hit it. I became dizzy and disoriented as I looked around the bridge which was lit by small fires and extremely dim lights which didn't use electricity. I saw a metal strut on the floor and it was lying over Krystal, nearly crushing her. 'Oh no, not yet, no…this can't happen.' I thought as I started to run over to her, but was stopped when I tripped over another strut and fell on my face. I lost my strength, and continued by dragging myself over to her. I finally got over to her and I first checked for breathing and a heartbeat. Her breathing was labored and very faint, and her heartbeat was slowing. She was somehow between consciousness and unconsciousness. I brought myself to my knees off of my chest and then I grabbed the strut, but it was a useless attempt. The strut was over four hundred pounds heavy, it was nearly impossible to lift. I continued to try and lift it up off her, and then a memory of Miyu played in my head. It was of her just before she was transported off the Great Fox to the Enterprise.

Out of nowhere I gained the strength of one thousand men and the strut was sent flying across the bridge. I looked at Krystal and she had a green light over her and I looked around and saw no green light emitting from anywhere except where I looked. I looked back to Krystal and checked to know if she was safe to be transported, she was. I picked her up and carried her in my arms then walked over to the doors to the main corridor and kicked them both down. I ran down the hall, past main engineering, and I got to sick bay. I saw that the doors were already opened, but I still walked through them.

"Joseph, is that you?" A voice asked and I soon recognized as Fox's voice. "Do you know where Krystal is?" He asked as I activated the emergency lights. I quickly set Krystal down on the medical bed in the center of the small room. She was bleeding out badly, had minor internal hemorrhaging, one broken rib, and was unconscious. Fox's eyes widened and he rushed over to her side. The ship shook from another torpedo and nearly made Krystal roll onto the floor. It also caused the one broken rib to puncture her left lung. She began to gasp for air as I tried to stabilize one of her arms so I could get a blood and oxygen mix into her blood stream.

"Fox, get to the bridge and take care of the Endeavor, I need to prepare Krystal for surgery!" I yelled and Fox slightly nodded and ran off to the bridge. 'This is no longer **business**, its **personal**.' I thought as I got out a pair of fabric scissors and began to prepare Krystal for the emergency surgery.

**(To be continued)**

**(A/N: She might die, or live. Miyu's life is spiraling downward. Falco and Slippy are pretty much stranded on Fichina until Fox and Krystal return, if Krystal lives, and Dobby is a force to be reckoned with. How will the team survive this one? Find out in the final part of the season one finale of **_**Starfox**_**. Read on people…)**


	17. Episode 13 Loose Ends Part Two

_**Season Finale**_

**Episode Thirteen**

**Loose Ends Part Two**

**Tying up loose ends might be harder than Joseph thinks, Krystal's surgery went well, and all hope is lost when life support fails, but help from above is sent.**

**Computer voice: Last time on Star fox…**

* * *

**Krystal: "I don't exactly know, but I have a theory…he could be going after Dobby."**

* * *

**Fox:** **"KRYSTAL!"**

* * *

**Dobby:** **"Fire!"**

* * *

**Joseph: 'This is no longer **_**business**_**, its **_**personal**_**.'**

**[And now the conclusion]**

**(Time: 6:02 am)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

"Joseph, get up here, I can't stall him any longer." Fox said over the COM channel. I looked to Krystal, who was nearly awake, and then I thought. 'Hm…the surgery went well, but…if she wakes up…I'll need to be here.' I thought and one torpedo hit the hull. 'She's strong, I need to go.' I thought as I ran to the door and stepped into the corridor. I looked back to her one more time then ran down the dark corridor to the bridge. I reached the bridge to see that it still had some small fires burning, and I also saw Fox who was desperately attempting to stall Dobby. I walked to Fox after stepping over a few fallen struts and walking around a few hanging wires.

"Fox, Krystal should be waking any minute now; we must deal with this problem." I whispered from behind him. I had an idea on how to buy us more time to repair, but it would require a great risk. If it worked it would most likely blowout all the power relays, but it would take care of the Endeavor, for now. I walked over to the communications console and began the procedure; since the view screen was shattered, we could only communicate through communication channels, and Dobby couldn't see us. I looked over to Fox and he nodded because he knew what I was planning. I put in the code: C-1, S-2, E-3, V-4, and then I walked over to the tactical console which was nearly smashed and rerouted all available power, excluding life support in sick bay, to the starboard thrusters and torpedo tube #1. It was barely enough power to launch one torpedo, but if targeted correctly, it would do significant damage to the Endeavor.

I walked back over to the communications console and Fox walked over to the tactical console. I looked at him and he nodded again. 'Here goes something.' I thought as I pressed the transmit key on the console.

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

"Sir, our shields are dropping." The tactical officer said in a worried tone. Dobby looked at him with concern and then replied.

"What?!" He said with no idea as to what was actually happening. 'Could the ship be malfunctioning?!' He thought to himself as the tactical officer slammed his fists down on the tactical console and replied.

"The shield generator is offline!" He yelled as Dobby's eyes widened. Dobby franticly searched for the override for the shields, but it was too late for him. He looked up to the view screen and saw the Endeavor II had come about and had a starboard torpedo tube burning red from the torpedo inside.

* * *

"Fire." Joseph yelled and Fox pressed the torpedo one key on the console and a bright red torpedo flew out the torpedo tube. It was targeted for the aft keel of the Endeavor I, and no one could stop it. It hit the keel and left a large hull breech, and then the Endeavor slowly began to drift.

* * *

An explosion erupted from behind the tactical officer and he fell to the ground, dead. Smoke soon began filling the bridge and a few support struts fell onto the floor. A large EM surge exploded next to the second officer and he was thrown across the room and he hit the wall, snapping his neck. Finally, Dobby was slightly burned by the large EM surge that killed his second officer. The power on the Endeavor began to go in and out as Dobby got up to try and assess the damage.

* * *

"That should hold them off." Joseph said as he stood up. A small high pitched wiring noise began to fill the room, and then multiple miniature EM surges filled the room. "And now we're out of power." Joseph added. A strange smoke filled the room and covered from the floor up to Joseph's waist. The computer voice spoke after an alarm went off.

"Warning, hull breech in progress on deck one, evacuate immediately." The computer voice said and then Fox and Joseph looked at each other and nodded. They both ran to the doorway and stepped into the corridor. Joseph then activated an emergency bulkhead to keep the entire ship from depressurizing.

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

I heard a groan from down the corridor and realized that Krystal could either be hurt or she might be waking up. I walked down the corridor to sick bay and Fox followed, which was weird because I was mostly behind him when we walked down narrow corridors. I stepped into the room and saw Krystal with her eyes open looking around while still lying on the surgical bed. "Um…Krystal…how do you feel?" I asked as she looked at me. I then stepped into the room and Fox did the same, and then Fox ran up to Krystal and ended up kneeling at the left side of the bed, if you're standing in the doorway, and I slightly smiled because of it. Krystal looked at him and slightly smiled then she looked to me after slightly gasping and blushing.

"Um…Joseph…where is my uniform?" She asked. My smile quickly became a slight frown. I tried to think of something but I just didn't know what to say, then a thought came to mind, but was lost. I pointed to the trash can that held the blood stained, torn, and surgically cut uniform. She slightly gasped and thought. _'Fox gave me that when I joined Starfox!'_ I heard using my telepathy. 'I'm sorry Krystal, but it was it was either you or your uniform, which was already stained and torn.' I replied using my telepathy.

"Don't worry, I erased my mind, I don't remember anything I saw. Also, Fox will you leave the room, Krystal and I need to discuss a personal matter." I asked and he became angered, but was quickly subsided by Krystal who looked at him and nodded. He then walked out the room forcing the doors shut because they wouldn't close without electricity.

**(Fox's P.O.V.)**

I forced the doors shut and began to stroll down the dark corridor. I wanted to hear what they were saying, but I knew it would be unfair to Krystal. I still had my doubts about me even being alive, or awake. Everything seems in place, as it did before I might have died, other than the two ships, but I still had my doubts. 'Let's face it; I'm alone, dead, or near dead. And if I'm alive…who knows, those two could be planning lots of things for my future or theirs.' I thought while remembering how Krystal acts around me and Joseph and just him. I became slightly…well…jealous, I guess. 'Why am I jealous? My chances with her were _destroyed_ when that virus got ahold of me.' Or so I thought they were. 'Ya know, I'm pretty tired, I think I'm going back to bed." I thought as I turned around and headed back to sick bay. I reached the doors and flattened my ears so I could block out most of the speaking between them. I forced open the doors and stepped into the room, I then walked left to reach the medical beds that hung off the wall so I could go to sleep.

"Fox, you would do that for me?!" Krystal asked me as she ran across the room and tackled me into the wall. I looked at Joseph and he was trying his best not to laugh. I kinda snarled, but when Krystal nearly squeezed the air out of me, I completely lost my thoughts. 'Do what? Did Joseph say I would do something? She's warm…and soft.' I thought and Krystal began laughing and I blushed a bright red. 'Darn my loose thoughts!' I yelled to myself. "Fox, don't beat yourself up, you're making me laugh, and that's good."

"Um…so what exactly did I promise to do for you?" I asked and an idea formed in my head as Krystal slightly smiled. 'Wait a second did she 'that's good'?' I thought as Krystal closed her eyes and put her head on my shoulder. _'Dude, you look like a tomato.'_ Joseph thought while projecting his thoughts to me. 'What exactly did I 'promise' Krystal?' I thought and Joseph responded. _'You promised her that you would make her a new uniform, and that you would take care of her until she recovers.'_ He replied. 'What's she wearing now?' I thought as I looked down and I saw her in a medical gown. 'I'm glad she's wearing something.' I added to my thoughts.

"Do you_ not_ prefer that?" Krystal asked and she began to laugh so hard that Joseph busted out laughing as I blushed even more. 'What's wrong with Krystal? She never acts like this, just…dirty. Wait a second, until she recovers?' And just as I thought that, Krystal stopped laughing and vomited over my shoulder. 'Weak stomach, that explains it.' I thought as I put my arms around her and patted her on the back as she continued to vomit over my shoulder. She finally came to a stop and she spoke. "S-sorry, i-it just happened."

"Well I promised to take care of you, right?" I replied as we looked at each other. I looked over to Joseph who had stopped laughing and looked as if he had bad news. _'Fox…you might want to start thinking about telling Krystal how you really feel. Life support has failed, and we'll freeze to death before we run out of air.'_ Joseph explained. My heart had this sinking feeling, but was warmed when I looked back to Krystal who knew the circumstances of this situation. She was slightly sniffling while putting her head on my shoulder again. 'Should I tell her? I know we're about to die, but…should I?' I thought. Little did I know that we would pass out before I tell her.

**(Three minutes later)**

**(Joseph's P.O.V.)**

I looked over to Fox and Krystal who were nearly unconscious and were leaning on the wall on the ground next to each other, it reminded me of Miyu. "Hey Fox, did Miyu live?" I asked and I started to feel pain in my lungs due to the lack of oxygen molecules, he never responded. He and Krystal were already knocked out due to both freezing and lack of oxygen. 'They will die soon, and I will never know. At least they died in each other's arms.' I thought as I gave up all hope of living. *sigh* 'Miyu.' I thought as I lost my grip on life.

"W_ell, I failed." I said to myself._

"_You have not failed." A female voice said from the white void._

"_You have done well, but you need help." A male voice added._

"_A man will save you three." The same voice said._

"_We will see you very soon, Joseph." A new voice said as the white void turned black._

**(Michal's P.O.V.)**

"This is rescue one, repeat this is rescue one, I am engaging in an attempt to rescue three unknown subjects, do you copy?" I asked mission control on the planet Kew as I activated the transporters in my vessel. I was being escorted by the Kew Capture and Jail corps because of a vulpine named Dobby Frederickson.

"Yes rescue one; you have been cleared for transport of three subjects from the ship documented as Endeavor II." The controller replied. I moved towards the large ship and began transporting the three onto my ship. I activated the tractor beam to stop it from entering Kew's atmosphere, and then I dragged it to the outer edge of the gravity well. The three materialized in sick bay and I put the ship on all stop, and then I jogged down the hall to sick bay. The doors slid open and I saw a vulpine with a vixen lying in his arms as they both leaned on the wall. 'Aw…that's cute.' I thought as I looked for the third subject. I looked to my left and saw a human leaning on the wall, alone. 'How sad, he's alone. Wait a second…he's human?!' I thought as I realized that he's human; I was no longer the only human in Lylat. 'Maybe he can help me get back.' I thought as I remembered my old life on Earth, killing mini devils, and looking for the murderer of my family, it's all supernatural stuff. I dragged them all onto the medical beds and I checked their pulses.

'Good their pulses are normal.' I thought and I began checking the physical state of the three. I checked the vulpine and then patched up his forehead, then I checked the human and patched up his cuts, then I checked the vixen. I patched up the cut she had on her ankle, then I saw stitches. I followed the stitches and realized that she had surgery no longer than fifteen minutes ago. 'This is the most perfect surgery I've ever seen.' I thought as I checked the perfection and precision of the surgery. After a few minutes I grabbed a PADD and typed up a final report for the three I identified as Fox McCloud, Krystal, and Joseph Lemming. 'That's weird, she doesn't have a last name, probably a corrupt file, and she's probably a McCloud. Wait, then what's Lemming doing here. Could he be a shape shifter?' I thought as I walked over to his medical bed.

"Idem animus." I said in the language of Latin to check to make sure he wasn't a shape shifter, he was not, but he _was_ something else. 'What?! I thought they were a myth!' I thought to myself. His eyes shot open and I shot back to the wall. "Holy frik!" I yelled as I began to hyperventilate.

"Who are you?! Where are Fox and Krystal?! Where am _I_?" He asked. I began to calm down as I continued to back away, but somehow he stood up and walked over to me. "Where are they?" He asked while completely oblivious to the two he was asking for were next to him. I backed up into a corner and my reflexes kicked in and I stood back into a fighting stance with my hands up. I gained control of my reflexes and I then pointed to the McCloud's. He calmed down and walked over to Krystal first then to Fox.

"Where's Dobby?" He asked coldly. 'He looks angry, but if I help him, maybe he'll help me.' I thought and I handed him the PADD with the information of Dobby on it. He was apprehended along with three others and the Endeavor was given back to Joseph and the Endeavor II will be towed back to Cornaria for repairs. "Thank you for yo- HOLY CRAP you're a human!?" He yelled which woke up the McClouds.

"I was going to ask you the same question." I asked while remembering the archangel that sent me here. 'Darn you Able!' I thought to myself. Joseph slightly stood back in astonishment, then again I understand why. Fox sat up and looked around while holding his head due to a headache, and then Krystal sat up and held her head from a headache. "You must be Mr. and Mrs. McCloud, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"What?! We're not married!" Both Fox and Krystal yelled as they, blushed brightly, looked to each other, and then back to me. Then they both looked away from each other and muttered. "Yet." Under their breath. 'Huh…they've got the sweets for each other.' I thought as I laughed inside. Joseph then lightened his mood a bit with a bit of chuckling from the situation.

"My apologies, I thought the file I read was corrupt." I said as Fox and Krystal continued the previous moment. They glanced back to each other then quickly looked away while blushing, it was mostly Krystal, but I _could_ _see_ Fox blushing slightly. "You've just been cleared to go back home, where should I drop you off?" I asked and immediately felt tension in the room. Joseph's eyes became bloodshot and he slightly sniffled, then he asked Fox a question.

"Fox…i-is Miyu alive?" He asked as more of his emotions began to show then they were immediately suppressed by him. Fox and Krystal looked over to him, breaking the infinite loop of glances toward each other. "Fox…_is she alive? Please…tell me._" Joseph asked again as he walked over to Fox and put his hands on Fox's shoulders. Joseph was shaking from all the emotions being bottled up inside him.

"She's alive, but…she left the team…she thought you were dead, we don't know _where _she is." Fox answered causing Joseph to be frozen for a second then he turned around and ripped the medical bed off the floor and threw it into the wall, denting the metal. He then walked over to the wall in front of him and kicked down the panel into the other room. He began to calm down and he sat in a chair at a desk in sick bay and slammed his fists down on the table, and then he folded his arms and put his head down and began sniffling.

"Miyu… (Sniffle)…MIYU!" He yelled as his emotions broke out. I looked over to Fox and Krystal and Krystal's voice entered my head. _'Set a course for the Great Fox, we'll continue the search from there.'_ She said somehow. _'DO IT!'_ She yelled without speaking again. I nodded in slight fear and ran out the sick bay doors. 'Okay, I'll get them to their ship then I'll tow the Endeavor II to Cornaria.' I thought to myself.

**(Sauria's outer gravity well)**

**(Six hours later)**

**(Third Person P.O.V.)**

?: "Position?"

Helmsmen: "A planet named Sauria."

?: "Position of the Starfox team?

Helmsmen: "Spatial grid from our position: 0, 50, and 30. Facing our direction."

?: "Good. The time has come, Joseph.

* * *

Joseph was lying back in his chair, depressed. Fox and Krystal had tried to help him, but he blocked his emotions. Falco and Slippy were picked up off of Fichina and were on the bridge sitting in their own chairs. "Hey, um…Krystal, do know what that is?" Fox asked her while standing up in his seat and pointing to a massive ship, which rivaled the size of the Great Fox itself.

"F-Fox...GET US OUT OF HERE NOW, R.O.B.!" She yelled gaining the attention of everyone on the bridge. Joseph, Slippy, and Falco soon stood up and pushed aside their chairs. Fox looked back to Krystal and spoke.

"Krystal, what's wrong?" He asked in a very concerned tone of voice. Then a voice entered and spoke over the COM system.

?: "I've finally found you, Joseph."

"AHHHHHH!" Everybody excluding Joseph yelled as they were flung into the wall behind them and were knocked out. Joseph looked at the view screen to see the large ship was activating weapons, which were shaped like World War II battleship cannons. The view screen activated and viewed the attacker and Joseph spoke only one word.

"Cain."

**[End Episode Thirteen]**

**(A/N: A bit of a short episode, but covers A LOT of ground. This is the end of season one and will be continued by season two. My other two series will now take effect. When I finish season one of **_**Starfox Katina,**_** season two of **_**Starfox**_** will commence. And YES I can mimic Krystal's voice, and for a guy, that's challenging. Read on people…)**

**[End Season One]**

**/ = Owned by creators of Starfox**

**\ = Un-owned **

**[ = Owned by me (Ammon)**

**Credits**

**Cast**

**Joseph Lemming [**

**Fox McCloud /**

**Krystal /**

**Miyu Lynx /**

**Falco Lombardi /**

**Slippy Toad /**

**Peppy Hare /**

**John Pepper /**

**Mirror Joseph Lemming [**

**Mirror Krystal \**

**Mirror Panther Caruso \**

**Mirror Peppy Hare \**

**General Scales /**

**Bill Grey /**

**Jessica Glover [**

**Cain Lemming [**

**Michal [**

**Yuri [**

**Fay Spaniel /**

**Fara Phoenix /**

**Katt Monroe /**

**Alex [**

**Story Created by: Ammon (G.M.E.)**

**G.M.E. created by: Ammon**

**Starfox created by: Nintendo, Rare, Q-Games, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Starfox, Starfox 2, Starfox 64, Starfox Adventures, Starfox Assault, Starfox Command, any characters in them, or any ships from those games.**

**(To be continued)**


End file.
